All it takes
by beckyboo99
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one person to completely change your life - and a new school, new friends and new experiences...but ultimately all it takes it Blaine... Klaine - Follows Canon up until the move to Dalton.
1. Never been kissed

_A/N- Hello, this is the first glee fic i've ever wrote, it's actually the first time I've wrote a m/m relationship before. But in light of everything that has happened recently I feel it's important to show solidarity. I'm a straight female so I'm trying my best here! _

_Bit of info about the fic, I'm going to sort of fill in the gaps of the episodes for a little while up until Kurt transfers to Dalton, then it's going to be AU. Don't want to lull you into a false sense of security with it being Canon and then it suddenly changes to life at Dalton! _

_Obviously if you like the story and want to see it continue I would love to hear from you, if you don't like it then if you could drop me a bit of constructive criticism that would be great! Anyway enjoy! _

**Chapter 1- Never been kissed **

Kurt sighed to himself as he watched the rest of the glee club from his position by the door. Most of them were in couples, even if Quinn was denying it, she definitely had feelings for Sam and they certainly acted like a couple! Even Santana and Puck would wink at one another when they thought nobody was watching!

He watched as Finn lightly pushed Rachel's hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly, openly stared as Tina cheekily lifted Mikes t-shirt to get a glimpse of those abs, but finally his eyes rested on his best friend, Mercedes and he smiled softly , he wasn't the only one not in a couple!

Mercedes was alone as well, but watching her as she laughed at something Brittany said and teased Artie about his sweater vest, he realised she wasn't alone...not really. And if he really thought about it, technically he could say he wasn't alone either, he had friends, he joined in when they laughed and made fun of Rachel, he sang with them, he defended them, they were his team...yet as he spied Karofsky making his way down the hallway, towards the choir room, Kurt realised that at that moment he'd never felt so alone!

**ALL IT TAKES- ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

'Girls versus boys...seriously? Again!' Kurt couldn't help the whine in his voice as he skyped with Mercedes later that night.

'It'll be fun Kurt, you enjoyed it last time!'

'Last time I was on drugs...' He mumbled to himself. She laughed affectionately at his whining, watching as he applied the fourth and final layer to his moisturising regime.

'Well I'm sure we could get hold of some more of them...' She trailed off with a smile, clearly teasing.

'Mercedes, do you not see how this is completely unfair?'

'I don't know Kurt, the assignment is boys versus girls and as much as I'd love you to be in our group, if only to help control Berry, you _are _a boy.' She looked at him, compassion in her eyes, clearly sympathising with his decision. Yet there was a part of Kurt that felt she didn't really understand what she was sympathising _with_...

'I realise what my gender is Mercedes, I just don't think it's fair for Mr Schue to separate us in such a sexist way, it's so old fashioned and it's offensive Merce! Why should I have to sing with the boys when my talent is more suited to working with the girls!' Kurt looked at her through the computer screen, trying to get her to understand his feelings about this...his feelings in general. He was lonely, it was hard enough trying to fit in without being shoved into a room for the next week with the most heterosexual boys in the world.

'Yeah but Mr Schue wants us to try something different, get us out of our comfort zones...I think the fact your uncomfortable with this is the whole point Kurt...'

'Why are you taking his side?'

'I'm not I just think_'

'You are! Don't you think it's a little harsh of him to expect me to spend the next week in a situation I'm uncomfortable with! I spend every day at school feeling uncomfortable Merce, glee is supposed to be the one refuge we have!'

Noticing his eyes were beginning to well up he quickly finished his rant and subtly ran a hand across his eyes. He didn't know if Mercedes noticed or not through the low quality webcam but he was hoping she hadn't. She was his best friend, but he couldn't bring himself to be vulnerable with her right now, not with any of his friends.

He heard her sigh before she replied.

'I get what you're saying Kurt, honestly I do, but maybe you're just reading too much into this.'

Kurt looked at the screen with disbelief, he knew he was being stubborn in attempting to hide his feelings, but he didn't think he was that good at hiding them! Either Mercedes really didn't think he had any right to be upset or she just couldn't tell how upset he really was, Kurt didn't know, but he didn't know which option made him feel worse.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt left Dalton academy not sure how he was feeling. His I phone was burning a hole in his pocket from where he had just entered Blaine's number.

Blaine.

The first out and proud teenager Kurt had ever met, who also happened to be a fantastic singer. Kurt could forgive the choice of song...

But what a voice! And those eyes, and the way he'd looked at Kurt when he'd sang, he'd really thought his heart was going to burst!

But that wasn't the only thing, they'd been so nice to him, so accepting of his sexuality it made his heart ache. He wanted that, he wanted nothing more than a place where he could be accepted. Kurt had been living his life thinking that he was just supposed to suffer. That every gay guy suffered in high school, but that it was ok because life got better. But that wasn't the case! He didn't have to suffer, it wasn't normal for him to be bullied and ridiculed and made to feel guilty for being gay, it didn't have to be his life.

And yet it did.

And Kurt didn't know whether he was happy or devastated that there was an alternative.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

After the kiss, Kurt had ran, he'd ran from the locker room, he'd ran from the school and he'd kept running until he'd got into his car. He didn't stop once he was in; he just drove home as fast as he could. He wanted nothing more than the comfort of his bed; he wanted to forget this day had ever happened. That he'd just had his first kiss from a guy and it_ No he wasn't thinking about it, it hadn't happened.

Arriving at the house he shut of the engine and practically jumped from the car, his dad wasn't home from work yet as it wasn't even lunch so he had the house to himself. Which was good, no third degree about why he was home, no questions on why he looked so pale and by the time he got home Kurt would have recovered, he would have buried it deep enough that nobody would know.

Kurt felt his stomach drop at the realisation that nobody would ever know, nobody could know! He didn't have the strength to tell them and no one had seen it happen, and he was good enough at acting like everything was fine that nobody would be able to tell that anything was different.

Reaching his bedroom Kurt simply curled up on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling, he didn't know how long he lay there for but he heard his dad come home, vaguely remembered telling him he was tired and didn't want any dinner. And Kurt just lay there, not changing position, not answering the multiple texts he knew he would have on his phone, most of them probably wondering why he'd not been at glee rehearsal.

After a while Kurt began to come to his senses enough to realise that he needed to change his clothes and begin his nightly facial routine. Sighing to himself he began to sit up, he felt his stomach jolt as he saw who the latest text on his phone was from.

Blaine.

Heart pounding he reached for his phone, absently scrolling through his other texts, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina...he saw he had three texts from Blaine. Hands shaking he opened the first one.

_**Hey, just got out of practice, sorry I've not had chance to text before now. How did it go today? B x**_

That one had been sent at around 6, presumably when Warblers let out for the day. The other two had been sent an hour after each other.

_**Worried about you Kurt, let me know everything is ok yeah? B x**_

And finally.

_**At the risk of looking like a stalker, please let me know your ok...getting tempted to add people from Mckinley on facebook...B x **_

Kurt smiled weakly at the last text, it was nice that someone cared, that someone noticed that something wasn't right...granted Blaine had never met Kurt when he was right...but it was still nice, it made him feel less alone. Before he realised what he was doing Kurt was tapping out a reply.

_I don't think courage is for me. _

_**Talk to me. **_

He didn't know what to say, talk to him? Talk to Blaine? Talk to the one openly gay guy he'd met and explain how he'd tried to be brave, tried to have courage, and just ended up sexually assaulted instead?

It was humiliating! It was hard enough Blaine knowing just how miserable he was at school, how blatantly unpopular he was, without him having to explain this.

_Nothing to say really, just the usual, locker shoving etc..._

He hesitated just a moment before pressing send; this was somebody he could talk to. Somebody who understood! Why was he pushing him away when all he wanted was someone who could relate to him, who could offer advice without being patronising that would look at him without the slightly judgemental stare that seemed to be in everyone's eyes lately.

Because it was his choice to be gay after all, he made the decision, if he was suffering the consequences of that, then why should they have to suffer as well? That's what they were all thinking when they looked at him...it's why none of them ever helped, not really. They saw him retreating into himself, they watched as he got shoved into lockers day after day, yet no one really did anything. Maybe Blaine could help?

No, he quickly pressed send, this was his problem and it was far to humiliating to have to explain to practically a total stranger that he didn't have anyone else he could talk to!

He jumped as he heard teenage dream blare from his I Phone, there was only one person attached to that ring tone.

Blaine.

'Hello?' Kurt cursed himself for the timid nature of his voice, but no guy had ever called him before! At least not like this, not an attractive out and proud gay guy, who Kurt found unbelievably sexy.

'You're a horrible liar Kurt, even in text form...' His voice was exactly how he remembered, smooth, suave and spine tingly sexy!

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Kurt cringed, he sounded pompous and defensive and he knew it, but he was finding it hard to keep it all in when all he really wanted to do was scream it from the rooftops!

'Are you going to tell me the truth? Or are we just going to circle around it for a while?' He sounded half amused, half worried and Kurt found it strange that he could tell that about a boy he hardly knew.

'I...I'm just so ashamed, I...' He felt his voice break as the tears that had been threatening all day finally came. He was not going to do this! He couldn't cry to Blaine...not again!

'Hey, hey Kurt it's ok...I promise you whatever has happened you don't need to be ashamed.' There was no mistaking the concern in his voice now, and that did it for Kurt, the damn he'd built up for the last few weeks broke and he felt the tears slide down his cheeks before the sob tore from his throat.

And he cried, he cried like he hadn't in years, he cried out his fear and frustration with the phone clutched to his ear, as the boy on the other end whispered reassurances.

'Shhh, it's ok, it's going to be ok, I promise...'

He thought about that kiss, that sweaty body invading his space, those greasy lips and slimy tongue possessing him, claiming him in a way that wasn't theirs to claim! He felt himself gag as he thought about it, he felt sick and the crying wasn't helping him gain any control over it.

'Kurt...Kurt you need to calm down. You're making yourself sick. Ok deep breaths...Kurt seriously, listen to me, calm. Down. In and out...that's it, you're doing so well Kurt, we're going to fix this I promise, but I need you to calm down first. So just breathe, In and out...that's right...'

He listened as the voice on the other end, he did what he asked and slowly he got control of his body once more. A hot dose of shame spread throughout his body as he realised who he'd just broke down to, but as he listened to Blaine telling him he was doing so well, he stopped being embarrassed and just listened, listened as Blaine told him they'd fix it, listened as he directed his breathing and finally when his sobbing had quieted to hiccups he listened as Blaine took control of the conversation.

'I need you to tell me what's going on Kurt, I know it's hard, but you can't go on like this anymore. '

Kurt immediately began making excuses;

'I...I don't know why that happened, I'm sorry...I...just...' He broke off as the other boy interjected,

'No Kurt! Nobody cries like that unless they've been keeping it in for a long time, I know that it's not just about today, but if you just explain what happened that took you over the edge we can deal with it, bit by bit...together.'

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath at the last word...together...that concept was foreign to him, he was independent almost to a fault, but he couldn't do this anymore, it was all getting too much and no amount of pride or stubbornness was helping him.

'Alright I...it just seems so stupid, I've made such a fuss and it's not actually that big of a deal, I guess just added onto everything else I got upset and_'

'Kurt, if it upsets you it is a big deal it doesn't matter if somebody just insulted your hair, if your this upset then it's a big deal. Nobody has the right to make you feel like this.' The passion Kurt heard in Blaine's voice made his eyes well up again, he quickly brushed away the tears and nodded to himself. Taking a deep breath he decided to tell him the truth...

'He shoved me into the locker again, I mean it was nothing new and it happens every day, but something was just different you know?'

He heard Blaine hum in agreement as he carried on his story,

'So I just snapped I mean I'd seen what you have at your school and it just made me so angry! So I ran after him, followed him into the boys locker room, and he made some jibe about me being in the wrong room and then everything changed. And I wasn't scared anymore, I was furious, I didn't care what I said to him or what he did to me, because in that moment, with his stupid immature insult I just saw him as pathetic.'

'Kurt that's great, it really is, but what changed?' Kurt could hear the confusion in the other boys voice, as he took in another breath he prepared himself for the rest.

_You've come this far Kurt...may as well tell the rest. _

'Well I said something along the lines of he wasn't my type and other things just as equally brilliant...and at one point I really thought he was going to hit me...and a part of me wanted him to, because then I wouldn't be afraid of him anymore, the worse would have happened and I...'

He broke off again, another sob threatening to tear from his throat. He waited for Blaine to interject, try to calm him down, but there was nothing but calm breathing from the other end of the phone...he wanted him to finish, as hard as it was, Blaine was waiting for him to tell him the rest.

'I...I wouldn't have anything to be scared of, but that's not the worse that can happen...it's just...it's not...he...he...kissed me.'

He heard the sharp intake of breath and the muffled curse before he carried on, it was like a dam had opened and he just had to get it all out!

'I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, people kiss people all the time but he just...he's been terrorising me for weeks, every time I see someone from the football team I panic thinking it's him, every time I hear a locker slam I feel like just curling up in a corner! But I was handling it because it was just homophobia and I had my principles, I just always thought to myself I'm gay, it's who I am I have nothing to be ashamed of. But when people are constantly on you about it, it's kind of hard to keep believing that...'

He took another breath before carrying on...

'That was the only thing getting me through...Blaine I...the only thing I had was my pride, in who I was and what I was, and it's like he's kissed me, against my will and invaded my little gay bubble. It's like nothing is sacred anymore, he's tainted everything!'

He let the tears fall again then, and the sobs escaped, but it wasn't as frantic as before, so he sobbed and he listened to Blaine's response on the other end of the phone.

'Jesus Kurt I...what he did to you, it's not right...I feel so fucking angry for you! But you're wrong about one thing; he's not tainted anything Kurt. Nobody has the power to change you or make you feel anything you don't want to feel; only you have that power. And I know it's easier said than done but it's up to you to stop letting him in...If you don't want him in your bubble then keep him out.'

Kurt laughed bitterly,

'How can I do that? He's everywhere Blaine, but he had never invaded that part of me before and now he has and all I can think about is his lips and his breath and it's just everywhere!'

'Go brush your teeth.' Came the short reply.

'What?'

'Just do it, go brush your teeth and then we'll talk.'

So Kurt did just that, he left the phone on the bed as he went to brush his teeth and as silly as it seemed, it helped, he felt cleaner, powerful, more in control than he had before.

Picking the phone back up he couldn't help but smile.

'I did it, he's gone.'

He could sense the smile in the other boy's voice as he replied;

'You're in control Kurt. You don't have to let him in, he doesn't have to affect you, what he did, it means nothing.'

Kurt nodded into the phone,

'Ok, I'll try and think of it like that, but what do I do...I mean how do I face him?'

'Well he's not getting away with it, that's for sure. Tomorrow he's going to get the best coming out talk he'll ever receive...'

'What...what do you mean?'

'We're going to talk to him Kurt...together...I told you we'll fix this, and we will, it's going to take time but you're not alone anymore. All joking aside he's obviously terrified, he's a complete dick, but a terrified dick at that and maybe he just needs to know he's not alone as well.'

Kurt shook his head in disbelief,

'I don't think it's going to change anything Blaine, he's not going to miraculously change his ways because two gay guys say it's ok to be gay.'

'No, but it's a start. The other option is to tell your dad or the school_'

'No! No I can't do that I...'

'Exactly. So for now, we try and talk to him, and if that doesn't work, well we did our best. '

'You keep saying we Blaine, but you don't go to my school and_'

He heard a laugh down the other end of the line,

'I do own a car Kurt, what time's your lunch period tomorrow?'

'Half 12...' Kurts voice was laden with disbelief, 'But why_'

'Ok well I'll meet you in your parking lot at half 12 on the dot ok? I'll be the guy in the incredibly cool blue blazer...'

Kurt laughed, half in shock yet half of him filled with something he couldn't describe. Relief?

'I...you don't have to do this Blaine...but thank you...thank you for listening, and I'm sorry for being so miserable and_'

'Don't apologise Kurt, and don't thank me either. We're friends yeah? '

'Erm...yeah...yeah we're friends.'

'Well friends look out for each other. I told you Kurt I've got your back, you're not alone anymore. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, I've got a history test in the morning and I'm not hanging up until I know your safely asleep and not thinking about homophobic in the closet gay jocks...'

Kurt smiled softly into the phone as he closed his eyes.

'Ok but you really don't need to stay on the phone you know...I can get to sleep just fine.'

'Kurt?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up and go to sleep.'

Kurt laughed then, a real genuine laugh he hadn't had for a while.

'Ok Blaine, whatever you say.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt sat awkwardly in the booth at breadstix, watching from under his lashes as Blaine perused the menu. This boy fascinated him; he was new and exciting, so kind and considerate, yet scarily put together. He'd never met anybody like him before, and not just because he was an out and proud gay teen, but because he was so unselfish and brave, he was definitely brave, even if he didn't think so.

He'd stuck to his word and helped him confront Karofsky, and it hadn't exactly gone as planned but it still left him with a warm feeling in his stomach that someone had stuck up for him.

He blushed as he realised Blaine had seen him staring and was looking at him with fond amusement.

'I...I...don't get you!' He burst out in a rush, the pink tinge still burning his cheeks. Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

'I don't know what you mean...' He ventured, his eyes burning into Kurt's.

'Well, you're just so...so...well you were so _brave _then. He shoved you against the fence and you didn't even blink, you just _looked _at him, didn't even try to get him off you...' He trailed off as Blaine smiled at him.

'Well I think you did all the fighting for me...' He teased flicking a piece of breadstick at Kurt.

'No seriously Blaine, were you not terrified? Did he not scare you? He was right in your face and it just came from nowhere!'

Blaine studied him for a moment before answering and Kurt could feel those eyes on him, seeing right through him.

'Truthfully? Without sounding like an arrogant prick, no he didn't scare me Kurt.'

Kurt looked at him with disbelief, both forgetting their menus for the minute as they looked at one another.

'But why? I mean no offence to your fighting skills, but he's a big guy...I don't think there's one guy at Mckinley that could take him in a fight.'

'But that's just it Kurt, I had no intention of fighting him. Guys like that, they don't scare me anymore. Big and loud with more muscle than brain, it used to terrify me. I'd stay late after class and at lunch just to avoid them, but I think you have to get to a point where that type of violence from those guys, it means nothing. If he was going to hit me then it was going to happen and realistically what was I going to do to stop it?'

Kurt opened his mouth a few times, in a completely unattractive manner, before he thought of what to say to that.

'So you're saying he could hit you and you'd do nothing? That we don't have a choice? We just have to accept it?'

'No, no, I'm not saying that at all, I'm saying that I'm not afraid of guys like him anymore. He's pathetic, violence is his go to reaction and that doesn't scare me. He could have hit me, and yeah it would have sucked, it would bruise and the warblers would kill me for getting into a fight, but then that's it, he's not changed who I am, he's not achieved anything at least not from where I'm standing. Big guys with no brains, they don't scare me...look at Hitler, tiny little man, terrifyingly clever...now he was scary! I'm more scared of a homophobe with brains than some jock who thinks he can punch the gay out of me.'

Kurt smiled, it was refreshing to have a new outlook on life, he and Blaine seemed so similar in that he'd had some of the same experiences but yet they were so different. Blaine was the epitome of someone who had been through the ringer and come through the other side, with a positive attitude and a great outlook on life.

'So Hitler is scary?' Kurt repeated with a grin, Blaine nodded, his mouth full of breadsticks.

'And Karofsky is all muscle and no brains?'

Blaine grinned at him,

'Exactly! You learn fast young grasshopper...' Kurt grinned and threw a breadstick at him.

'Dork.'

**ALL IT TAKES - ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

_Just something I forgot to say up there, this chapter is sort of a trial to see what people think of this story, the next chapter is going to be from Blaine's point of view, but I was wondering what people thought of that? I know from reading other fics Blaine is way more attractive when your not quite sure what he's thinking and he will stay quite ambiguous, I'd just like to develop him a bit more. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! _


	2. The substitute

_A/N- Well thank you so much for the fantastic response to this story and to everyone that reviewed! I think I replied to all of them but let me know If I haven't! _

_Here is chapter two, and I debated long and hard about Blaine and whether or not to leave it all from Kurts point of view, but I couldn't do it. I want to develop his character and let their relationship be two sided, sooo here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. _

**The substitute **

Blaine couldn't concentrate, and Blaine was excellent at concentrating. Barely anything phased him, during school hours he was the epitome of cool and collected. A model student, a dedicated warbler, president of the school council and peer mentor. He managed to stay calm and collected every day, being everything a good Dalton boy should be, and at night, in his dorm, with his friends was when he could afford to lose concentration, to shed the perfect image of Dalton's star pupil.

Blaine's life was split into two distinct sections, school hours and after school and he didn't know which he preferred more. Sometimes it was almost as if he was two completely different people. His friends used to tease him about the Blaine he became as soon as the school bell rang. But they didn't know, they didn't know how much he wanted to fit in, and not just fit in, he wanted to flourish; he wanted to be something other than 'the gay kid.'

He was proud of being gay, very proud, it was who he was and Blaine had learnt over the years that he had nothing to ashamed of. But at the same time, he didn't want being gay to define him. He had talents, skills, charisma, all of which were not dependant on his sexuality. Blaine wanted both, he wanted to be the out and proud gay teen and he wanted to be noticed for his talents, for his skills in life. It was coming to Dalton that made him realise that he could have both, he could flourish in this environment, he was no longer defined simply by his sexuality, in fact nobody cared, straight or gay nobody batted an eyelid.

So he'd been able to work hard and stand out for the right reasons, and so maybe he took being the perfect Dalton boy a little too seriously, maybe he was slightly uptight during the school day but only because he was incredibly grateful to the school that had made him happier than he had ever been. He didn't feel like he had lost any of himself, he was still the same Blaine around his friends...he just got less detentions, and it suited him just fine.

Only now...now Kurt had come into the picture and Blaine just couldn't concentrate. The geography teacher was spouting something about rocks at the front of the class and all he could think about was how he'd felt his phone vibrate in his pocket...and wasn't it half 12? Wasn't that Kurt's lunch hour? So he must have a text from Kurt...

He was going to have to check his phone...he had to. He could feel his heart pounding as he reached into the inside pocket of his blazer, he'd never took his phone out in class before, it meant immediate detention...something Blaine prided himself on never receiving! Grasping the phone tightly he whipped it out quickly under the desk. Smiling slightly as he noticed he was right and the text was from Kurt.

_Might have to cancel tonight, my dad's caught this cold and I don't want to leave him in the house alone. K x_

Blaine felt his stomach clench in disappointment, they were supposed to go watch a movie tonight, there was this quirky drive in, they'd found on the internet showing 'sound of music' that they'd both wanted to try.

_**Oh no, sorry to hear that, I guess we can rearrange. B x**_

Blaine could see the words on the screen, he sounded so blasé and uncaring...totally the opposite of how he really felt. He enjoyed hanging out with Kurt, they had fun and well...he was definitely cute. Not that Blaine noticed how cute he was, he didn't look at him like that! They were strictly platonic!

He jumped as he felt his phone buzz once more, glancing quickly at his teacher and seeing Mrs Murphy was preoccupied at the white board he opened the next message.

_Yeah I guess...I know I'm being completely irrational not leaving him alone, he'll probably be in bed the whole time and I'll be bored...but you know...the whole heart attack thing. K x_

Before Blaine could register what he was doing he was tapping out a reply and pressing send before he had chance to convince himself it was a bad idea.

_**I could come round for a little bit? We could hang out, watch sound of music, it might not be the same as the drive through but we could eat better food...B x **_

Blaine's heart was pounding as he waited for the reply...and it was not because he liked Kurt as any more than a friend, it wasn't that at all...it was just he wanted Kurt and him to be proper friends so badly, and well he'd just basically invited himself round...it definitely wasn't because he liked him. Feeling the familiar vibration he opened the latest text from Kurt with trepidation.

_That sounds great! But don't eat any dinner, I'll cook us something, trust me it will be nicer than take out, cooking is just one of my many many talents. K x_

Blaine felt his stomach be taken over by butterflies as he once again felt excited about the night ahead, the sense of disappointment he'd felt when he received Kurt's first text was now completely replaced by a giddy excitement as he wrote his next text.

_**I look forward to seeing these many many talents... ;) B x **_

Shit.

The minute he pressed send he regretted it...how could he have just sent that! He was still frantically thinking of a way to fix the situation when his phone buzzed again.

_Haha you would be so lucky ;) K x_

Blaine couldn't help the small gasp that escaped at that last text, and had to cover it with a cough as people turned to stare at him.

They were flirting weren't they? They were definitely flirting via text! Now Blaine considered himself an expert in flirting, yet when it came to Kurt he was completely clueless.

Oh crap, he lay his head down on the desk as the bell rang signalling the end of that period.

He was definitely not going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

**ALL IT TAKES-ALL IT TAKES- ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine checked the address in the text message one more time before he shut his engine off and climbed out of his car. He definitely did not feel nervous, it was just Kurt, they'd had lunch before, they'd spoke on the phone, he'd heard him cry...he did not need to be nervous, not at all...

Alright so he was a tiny bit nervous, after the semi flirtatious text messages Blaine wasn't entirely sure how to go about the whole evening. Should he play it cool? Should he completely slip into the mentor role?

No, he was just going to be himself. Kurt was his friend, somebody who he could see becoming a really close friend, so he wasn't going to mess this up by over analysing, he was just going to act the same as he would with anyone else.

Nodding to himself Blaine knocked on the door; he couldn't help the smile that escaped him as the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Kurt with white smudges on his face and in his hair.

'So I've had a disaster!' Kurt blurted before Blaine could even say hello.

'A disaster involving an abundance of flour?' Blaine asked, a smirk playing on his lips, he told himself he was simply helping Kurt to clean his face as he stepped closer, using his thumb to wipe the worst of the smudge from Kurt's nose.

'Erm...I...I...I...mean yes...yes it involves flour...' Kurt seemed even more flustered as he stepped back into the house, gesturing with his arm for Blaine to come in, 'I was trying to make a pie, but then my dad started coughing and I panicked and I dropped the mixing bowl, so then I had to start again, and then I forgot I was making pastry and put sugar in and well...now I don't have time to make a pie sooo it looks like we're going to have to have frozen pizza...'

Blaine grinned as he followed Kurt through to the kitchen, where it looked like it had been raining flour.

'So cooking is definitely not one of your many talents I'll be sampling tonight.' He teased, leaning against the only flour free surface, surprisingly, now he was face to face with Kurt, he didn't feel as flustered as he had before, it felt natural to flirt and just be himself with the boy.

'I really am a good cook!' Kurt protested, his voice muffled as he was half buried in the freezer, he emerged triumphantly wielding two pizza boxes, 'I just had an off day that's all...'

Blaine laughed as he took the second pizza box from Kurt and helped him set them onto oven trays.

'I'll believe it when I see it...' He replied, laughing as he dodged Kurt's attempt to smack him round the head.

Pizza's in the oven, Blaine had a chance to look around the kitchen, it was modest but definitely homely, there were some pictures dotting around the walls and on the fridge which Blaine made a mental note to examine later.

'So, can I see your room?' Blaine cringed as soon as he had said it, he was simply curious, he definitely didn't mean it in a sleazy way...well not completely...no not at all!

Kurt looked shocked for a second, then nervous and Blaine marvelled at the fact that he could so easily tell how he was feeling simply from looking into the other boys eyes.

'yeah, sure, it's in the basement...' He began to walk, as Blaine followed, eager to see where Kurt spent his evenings. 'It's nothing special...' He trailed off as he led the way down the basement stairs.

And Blaine was speechless, nothing special? It was amazing! Almost ridiculous! Yet so very Kurt. He smiled as Kurt turned to him with anxious eyes.

'So...erm...yeah...this is my room.'

'It suits you.' He said simply, smiling warmly at the boy in front of him, Kurt smiled back and for a minute the two simply looked at one another. Until Blaine coughed awkwardly and turned to the rest of the room.

'Two beds?' He questioned, as he sat on the one nearest to the door.

'Oh yeah, I share this room with Finn, he's staying at his girlfriends tonight.' Kurt sat next to him awkwardly on the bed as Blaine felt a spark of something...jealousy? At Kurt sharing a room with another male.

'Oh...and Finn is erm...Carole's son right? Going out with the lead singer in your glee club?' He questioned turning so his back was against the wall and he could face Kurt.

'Oh...yeah, I guess he's sort of my step brother, Carole's out tonight though, she had to go stay with her mum for a few days...I guess everyone is getting this cold...I can't believe you remembered who Finn was though.'

Blaine was confused for a second, until he remembered that Kurt wasn't used to people actually listening to what he had to say.

'Of course I remembered.' He smiled warmly, 'You told me didn't you!'

Kurt simply stared at him for a second, before he did something Blaine didn't expect. He launched himself at Blaine in such an enthusiastic hug that he went toppling onto his back on the bed, Kurt landing on top of him.

And yet they didn't move, Kurt whispering, 'thank you.' In his ear as they hugged in the awkward position.

He could feel Kurt's heart beating through his shirt as they lay together, and Blaine had no doubt that his was beating just as strongly. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt natural for them to hug like this, to be affectionate, like this was the next step their relationship was supposed to take.

They could just be really overly affectionate friends...right?

Eventually Kurt sat up, looking slightly sheepish as he opened his mouth to apologise.

'Don't you dare apologise...I'm down for a cuddle as much as the next gay guy!' He laughed as Kurt slapped him on the arm and stood from the bed.

'Come on then cuddle monster, we need to go get the pizza's out.'

Blaine laughed as he trailed up the stairs after Kurt.

'Cuddle monster? Are you serious? You couldn't give me a more masculine nickname?'

Half an hour later they were settled on the sofa, half eaten pizza's on the coffee table in front of them with the sound of music blaring from the TV.

Blaine was lounged in the corner of the sofa, with Kurt perched awkwardly in the middle, without even thinking about it he reached over and pulled the younger boy towards him, Kurt letting out a quiet squeak as he was positioned half lay across the older boy, with Blaine happily stretching his arm around him.

'Blaine...what?' Blaine smiled to himself as he heard Kurt's timid question, he'd done it on impulse, it felt natural for them to lie together like this, watching the film, and after Kurt's enthusiastic hug in his bedroom it seemed like Kurt needed this.

It was not simply because he wanted the other boy close to him...that was not the case at all. Kurt needed some affection and Blaine was happy to oblige...

'You gave me the nickname...' He replied cheekily, 'I'm just living up to it.'

He heard Kurt let out a small chuckle, as the younger boy lost all tension and settled against him. Blaine did not want to feel like the moment was perfect...it wasn't part of his plan, it was not how he had intended to feel, but he couldn't help the way Kurt's body seemed to fit perfectly with his, how their breaths seemed to harmonise...that was not his doing...that was nature.

And Blaine would carry on denying to himself that casually stroking Kurt's arm was for any other reason than to comfort the younger boy.

At 9 o'clock, when the film ended Blaine reluctantly began putting on his coat and collecting his car keys from the table. Facing Kurt at the doorway, he smiled as the younger boy leaned in for a goodbye hug.

'I had a nice time tonight...' He whispered as they pulled apart.

'Me too...' Offered Kurt shyly, and Blaine definitely did not feel his heart leap at those two words.

'I'll give you a text yeah about meeting up?' Blaine asked before he turned to go to his car.

'Yeah, sure...text me.' He heard the younger boy reply before the front door shut and Blaine got in his car.

He would definitely deny that he sat there for a few minutes just thinking about the night. Just as he was about to turn on the engine he felt his phone buzz.

_Forgot to ask you, Mercedes would like to meet you, think she's been feeling a bit left out. How do you feel about breadstix sometime this week? K x_

Blaine smiled to himself as he quickly tapped out a reply before driving away from the house.

'_**Sounds great. Just tell me where and when. B x**_

**ALL IT TAKES- ALL IT TAKES- ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine was sitting on his bed, casually flicking through the channels of the TV; simply waiting till it was time to leave, when once again, his friends decided he'd had enough quiet for the day...

'Soo you seeing mc spy tonight?' Blaine glanced to where Wes was lounged on a beanbag, his magazine clearly forgotten on the floor as he grinned cheekily up at Blaine, who simply rolled his eyes and carried on flicking through the channels.

'Wes you seriously need to stop watching greys anatomy...' He retorted.

Wes opened his mouth to defend himself, but he was interrupted by David, spinning around the on the desk chair, clearly coming to the conclusion that this was a conversation he wanted to be involved in, more than he wanted to do his biology homework.

'Don't even attempt to blame it on Clare, she hates that show...your girlfriend does not pin you down and force you to watch it...'

Blaine snorted and leaned over to high five David, who had now closed his biology book...homework clearly forgotten.

'How has this conversation turned round onto me? I thought we were all set for a round of, ''Lets tease Blaine about Kurt...'' I've got lots of clever little digs in my head...I was ready for it.' Wes looked up at David, trying to sound hurt, however his eyes betrayed his mirth at the whole conversation.

'Do you remember the last time we played that game? He sulked for a whole day Wes...a whole day...'

Blaine shot his head around at that, an immediate protest on his lips.

'I did _not _sulk, just because I refuse to rise to your childish teasing does not mean I was _sulking...' _

'You pouted Blaine...' Wes chirped in from his position on the beanbag, magazine open once more as he went over the familiar conversation.

'I did not pout.' Blaine muttered, turning his head back the TV.

'There was some definite poutage going on.' David chimed in, before turning back to his biology homework once more.

'How do you have the highest GPA in this school and yet you still use words like poutage?' Blaine looked at his friend incredulously, watching as he slowly spun the chair around to face the bed.

'Because my mother taught me to adapt...it's never a good thing to flout ones intelligence, I have to use words like that so you plebeians can understand me...'

Blaine rolled his eyes as he once again turned back to the TV, a small smile playing on his lips.

'I really wasn't expecting you to have an answer to that...' He muttered.

'And that is why you only have the second highest GPA...' David countered, with a laugh as he faced the desk once more.

'No French is the reason he only has the second highest GPA...David your parents speak fluent French, if you weren't beating him at that, there would be something seriously wrong with you...' Wes didn't glance up from his magazine as he delivered what he believed was a very clever line...

'Kurt speaks French fluently you know?' Blaine chimed in from the bed, his earlier annoyance with his friends clearly forgotten as he saw an opportunity to talk about Kurt.

'Oh no, get comfortable Wes I think we're in for the long haul.' David sighed as he flopped dramatically onto the bed, only to be immediately pushed onto the floor by an irritated Blaine.

'Oh come on I don't talk about him that much.' He laughed as he saw the offended look David shot him from his position on the floor.

'Blaine, I think I could recite back to you every conversation you've ever had with him...' His friend countered as he once again made his way back to the desk chair and his dreaded biology homework.

'Because you're always in my room! And you stalk me on facebook!' Blaine giving up on the TV, now headed over the mirror on his door to check his hair.

'That is true David...you do stalk him on facebook...' Wes piped up once more not looking up from his magazine.

'Only to see what his sister is up to!'

Blaine whirled round from the mirror a look of disbelief on his face.

'You stalk my facebook to perv on my sister?' He said dangerously, David shrugged, clearly unconcerned with his friends protective nature.

'She's hot Blaine, you know this I know this, Wes pretends he doesn't know this...the world knows this, I'm sure even Kurt knows this...'

'She's married with a baby David...'

'So she's a milf...' He shrugged, 'She's still hot.'

Blaine rolled his eyes as he opened his wardrobe, choosing to ignore the blatant perving on his married sister.

'Erm as much as I'd love to carry on talking about the hotness of Blaine's milf sister, and that was sarcasm by the way...you never answered the original question, are you seeing Kurt tonight?' Wes asked curiously, this time looking up from his magazine long enough to receive an answer.

'Yeah, we're going to see rent actually.'

'Soooo you're going on a date?' Wes teased, winking at David who'd turned round with a grin.

'No it's not a date, it's just two friends going to see rent, it's not a big deal.' Blaine answered as he discarded the fourth sweater he'd removed from the wardrobe.

'...well then can I come?' Wes had to stifle a laugh at David's question...obviously he'd caught the meaning of his wink.

'Obviously I have no problem with you coming along...but I don't think there's any tickets left...' Blaine answered awkwardly.

'Oh my god!' Wes threw his magazine on the floor as he had his epiphany.

'What?'

'Those are the tickets you bought off Jonathan aren't they?'

'Oh Blaine it's definitely a date!'

'It's not a date!'

'You let Jonathan drive your car for an entire week for those tickets, you don't let _anyone _drive your car, you won't even let Wes sit in the front of your car...' David countered calmly, as he casually twirled on the chair.

'Because he's always changing he radio!' Blaine threw his fifth sweater to the floor in frustration.

'Maybe because some of us don't want to listen to musical theatre during every drive!'

'Well then maybe you should get your own car!'

'Why? So I can drive to Lima at every available opportunity taking cute boys out on dates?' Wes grinned as he realised he'd won, sitting back on the bean bag with a flourish.

'It's not a date! I can have a friend who is gay; it doesn't automatically mean we're going to get together.' Blaine muttered, finally settling on the first sweater he'd pulled out of the wardrobe.

'Blaine, you do have other gay friends, and not once have you taken them to see rent...' David interjected calmly, choosing to ignore the frantic sweater fiasco...

'Well Kurt likes rent, and I like rent, its nice having somebody into the same things...' Blaine mumbled defensively.

'I like rent...' Wes piped up from the bean bag, as David rolled his eyes at his friends inability to know when to stop.

'Well...I...look it's not a date ok? He's going through a hard time and well... I like hanging out with him, he's fun.' Blaine answered as he hunted through the pile of clothes on his floor for his coat.

'Ok sure, but on your way to Lima are you going to stop at a gas station?' Wes asked curiously.

'Erm I could do why?'

'Oh no reason, just while you're there you may as well ask them for directions out of denial city!' By this point Wes had lost all control and was simply rolling on the bean bag, laughing at his own joke, Blaine took one look at his hyper friend and decided it wasn't worth a response...

'I'm leaving now.' He said shortly as he made his way to the door.

'Ooo for your date?' Wes laughed as both David and Blaine rolled their eyes.

'Goodbye.'

**ALL IT TAKES-ALL IT TAKES-ALL IT TAKES-ALL IT TAKES**

_A/N- Also I forgot to mention up there I uploaded chapter 1 so many times trying to insert page breaks and it just wouldn't work, so that is why I have the weird one's in this one! I hope it makes reading easier! _

_Again any feedback is appreciated, getting your reviews really inspired me, I never usually update this fast! _


	3. Furt

_A/N- All I can say is sorry! It snowed...not that may not seem an excuse but it totally is! All forms of transport were cancelled and I had to walk from town to my house so then I was too moody to write! And then my mum couldn't pick me up from uni for Christmas so I was stuck in the house alone for a few days because everyone else lives down south where it wasn't too bad! Soo you'd think I'd be able to write but I just couldn't! And then I got home and the internet wouldn't work! But all is well now! And I have wrote this chapter for you all!_

_Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I really really appreciate them! This chapter may be a bit heavy going and it's not exactly cannon in that I don't know Blaine's back story soo I made one up! I apologise for the angst, but I loved the Furt episode but it definitely had alot of missing scenes! _

_I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! _

**Furt **

As soon as his dad and Carole left and Kurt was sitting in the safety of English class he took out his phone. He didn't know why he felt the need to text Blaine straight away. But his confusion at the whole marriage situation was making him want to turn to the one person who always seemed to understand him.

Glancing up to check Mr Phillips wasn't looking at him, he quickly typed a text.

_Soo my dad's getting married...K x _

His phone buzzed less than a minute later which was kind of strange, considering Blaine would be in class and knowing Blaine as he did, he knew it was rare for the older boy to chance getting into trouble. Hiding his phone under the desk Kurt glanced at the reply.

_**Are we happy or sad about that? B x**_

He couldn't help the small smile that escaped as he read Blaine's reply, he didn't know how the other boy always seemed to understand him, but he just did. There'd been no 'congratulations' just a simple enquiry to how he felt about it, exactly what Kurt needed because there was no way he'd broach the subject of feelings himself. Deciding to be honest, but wanting to keep it short at the risk of detention Kurt replied with one word.

_Both? K x_

Again, Blaine's reply was quick and the message itself sent Kurt's stomach doing somersaults.

_**Coffee after school? I'll come pick you up, Warblers practice is cancelled tonight, Wes has a cold...he says it's flu, but it's totally not. B x **_

Kurt could feel his heart fill with happiness; could this boy get any more perfect? Kurt highly doubted it.

_Sounds great, I get out of glee at 5, tell Wes to drink plenty of orange juice, vitamin C is his best friend...K x_

_**I'll pass that on, see you at five! B x **_

Kurt couldn't help the giddy excitement that followed him round the rest of the day, he couldn't keep still during Spanish, he ate nothing at lunch and glee club seemed to pass so slowly. He knew he was getting too attached to Blaine, he was the first out gay teenager he'd met and it was stupid to be getting these feelings so early.

But why shouldn't he? Blaine was kind, considerate, attractive and he noticed him. In fact he did more than notice him; he was his friend, a friend that was rapidly becoming his closest friend and confidante. And so if it was all happening too fast, well Kurt didn't really care!

He was allowed to find somebody attractive, it wasn't like it was with Finn, Blaine was gay and Kurt wasn't throwing himself at him out of desperation like he had with Finn. So he was letting himself get close to Blaine...and that was fine wasn't it?

He'd get the odd day, when Karofsky shoved him just a little bit too hard, or he felt scared and nobody noticed and then he'd feel doubts about Blaine's feelings towards him.

He'd start to think that Blaine didn't really want to be his friend, that he was doing it to betray their glee club, but then his phone would flash up with the word 'courage' and those thoughts would be banished. They texted every day, met up at least twice a week, so maybe it was too early for Kurt to be getting any romantic feelings towards the older boy, but it was definitely not too early to say with confidence that Blaine was his friend.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

He was waiting outside as promised, leaning against his pretentious red BMW, his uniform pristine, shirt tucked in, Windsor knot tied and one button fastened on his blazer. Kurt felt his heart flutter when he looked at him, there was no denying that he definitely had a crush, but he didn't feel shy with the other boy.

They texted and spoken that much that he felt no qualms with running up to the other boy and hugging him tightly, a hug which was enthusiastically returned!

'Hey! I'm definitely feeling the hat...I'm sure I used to have one of them when I was twelve...'

Kurt laughed and shoved at him playfully as pulled at the other boys uniform;

'Is the boy who has yet to wear anything other than this polyester blazer, really criticising my choice in head gear? '

Blaine laughed as he opened the passenger door, gesturing Kurt inside;

'Touché little one, touché...'

Once inside the car with the engine running Kurt gave the other boy a scathing look;

'I'm going to ignore what you just called me, and instead point out that I am around one and a half inches taller than you...'

Blaine laughed as he replied, taking his eyes off the road for a second to eye Kurt up and down.

'You wear questionable shoes...' He replied.

Kurt smiled slightly as he tried to retain his best 'bitchy' look. Crossing his arms indignantly as he stared out of the window.

'Oh just shut up and drive Frodo!' He huffed.

However Kurt couldn't keep his sulky facade up for long, laughing as he heard the older boys muttered reply.

'At least you didn't call me Sam...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

'Ok so, your dad is getting married...'

They were sat in Starbucks, coffees in hand as they faced each other over a table in a quiet corner of the cafe. Blaine was eyeing him with concern as Kurt sipped at his drink awkwardly.

'It would seem so...' He mumbled, now he was here with Blaine, with those intense eyes on him, the honestly which came so readily in his texts seemed harder.

'Are we going to talk about it?' Blaine pressed, Kurt glanced up from where he was staring at his drink, seeing those eyes filled with nothing but concern, Kurt took a deep breath.

'I don't really know what to say, it's not like I don't like Carole and I'm organising the wedding...I am really excited about it...I just...' He faltered, staring down into his drink once more.

'You just?' Blaine prompted, offering a smile of encouragement.

'I'm going to sound so selfish...' Kurt looked up once again as he said this, staring into the older boys eyes, a silent plea for him to understand, and Blaine once again knew exactly what he needed to hear.

'I'm not going to judge you Kurt.'

That did it; Blaine spoke those words with such sincerity that Kurt found himself once more unable to keep anything from him. There was something about the way Blaine didn't judge him, he encouraged him to talk but he wasn't forceful or patronising, he wasn't even brotherly which Kurt had been afraid he was going to become...Blaine was what a true friend should be like...and yet something more all at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled weakly in acknowledgment of Blaine's words and opened his mouth to begin.

'Ok well...I've had my dad to myself for years but well after...well when we went through a bad patch it was like we were living but not really living...you know? We were just going through the motions...but then it got a bit better, we got closer, we found a way for it to be just the two of us and the thought of us having to readjust that...well it scares me.'

He took a sip of his coffee, finding his mouth had gone dry, he didn't realise how much he got used to staying silent recently. The weight of Karofsky's secret pulling at him, encouraging him to stay silent, when he was at school Kurt was too scared of what he might say to talk to his friends properly.

But Blaine was different, and so very supportive.

'Kurt, it's completely normal to feel that way, with everything going on in your life, you're going to want things to stay the same, it's hard welcoming someone who's practically a stranger into your life.'

'Oh but she's not a stranger, and neither is Finn...I love Carole, I really do love her, at first I thought she was just being nice to me because she was seeing my dad, but then we got to know each other...we go shopping together, she rings me, I taught her how to use email and we have family dinners together...I do love her...'

He trailed off, staring at the table, tracing patterns with his finger. This was the hard part, the part he'd denied to himself for so long. He did truly love Carole, he didn't want anyone to think otherwise, but he couldn't help feeling horrible for that.

'So what's the problem?' He felt Blaine's foot nudge him under the table, encouraging him to look up into those kind eyes, Kurt obeyed and once he saw the compassion there he felt his confidence reassert itself.

'It's hard to explain, Finn has embraced my dad so easily, he's happy to have a father figure, in fact he's loving it, he never met his dad so I think it's easier for him to welcome another male authority figure without feeling, well...guilty...'

'And you feel guilty about loving Carole?' Blaine prompted, his head tilted to the side, which Kurt found adorable.

'Yes, I guess I do...I never told you about...well about the bad patch we went through did I? I'm sorry I just talk and talk and expect you to know what I'm going on about.'

Kurt babbled, he only just realised that he hadn't told Blaine probably one of the most important things about him. Yet he was always talking, for somebody that found it hard to open up, Kurt sometimes found it hard to stop once he started talking with Blaine.

'I like listening to you Kurt, but you don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable talking about.' Kurt could tell that Blaine meant every word, yet he wanted to share this with him, he wanted them to become closer, to be the type of friends that shared everything together.

'No, no it's ok, everyone knows and it happened a long time ago, I should be able to talk about it, my mom, she...well she died when I was eight...'

He took a deep breath then and watched the older boy carefully for his reaction. But Blaine was good, he didn't try to hold his hand, he didn't look overly sympathetic or upset, but his eyes showed such a deep sense of compassion and understanding that Kurt found himself short of breath.

'Oh Kurt...' Blaine practically whispered the two words, and Kurt realised he was encouraging him to talk, he wasn't going to interrupt and tell him how sorry he was for him, he was just going to _listen. _

'It was a complete shock, I was so young that I didn't really understand that she was ill, I just knew she wasn't home when I got back from school, sometimes I was angry at her...'

Kurt felt the older boys hand on his before he realised his eyes were welling up. He glanced up and smiled weakly at the amazing boy across from him. Blaine had a serious look on his face, one Kurt had never seen before, but there seemed to be something deeper in those eyes, something Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on, but it made him want to carry on.

'We'd go see her in the hospital nearly every day and if she'd missed something important in school, or if it was a Friday and she wasn't there to cook family dinner...I wouldn't speak to her, I'd sulk until she'd sit me on her lap and sing to me...I could never sulk for long once she sang to me...'

He felt his voice break slightly, and the hand holding his gave a gentle squeeze as Kurt took a breath and carried on with his story.

'Only one day, I felt so angry at her, we'd had a show in school and I'd been picked to sing, but she couldn't come obviously. But I didn't understand it then, I didn't know why she wasn't there to watch or why my dad didn't smile when I was singing. I just felt so so angry and after the show, my dad drove us home...and that's when he told me...she was dead... and all I'd been feeling was how mad at her I was...'

The silent tears made their way down his face now, and Kurt didn't even feel embarrassed, he wanted Blaine to help him, wanted him to make him feel better...somehow.

'You were so young Kurt...you weren't expected to understand...' The voice was gentle, comforting, the thumb stroking the back of his hand encouraging him to talk more, to let it out, so Kurt did just that.

'I know...I know that now, but I loved her so much, she was perfect. After feeling so mad at her I just wanted to remember forever how perfect she was...so anytime my dad had a girlfriend I always hated them, I was a brat...and they never lasted long. But Carole...she's different, she didn't force herself on me, she listens when I talk...she...she hugs me if she thinks I look sad and sometimes I wish she was my real mum...I know I'm horrible, my mum she never did anything wrong and I'm already trying to replace her...'

He didn't realised he was gesturing wildly with his free hand until it was grabbed and held tightly over the table, he only had a second to notice they were sat holding hands over the table before Blaine spoke in such a passionate voice that it took his breath away.

'There's nothing wrong with loving somebody Kurt.'

'There is if it's replacing someone else!'

'Who says you have to replace your mum?' Kurt glanced at the older boy, unsure of what to say, Blaine seemed almost...angry...no angry was the wrong word, but he was definitely feeling some emotion Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on.

'I...'

He felt his hands being released as Blaine spoke; he seemed flustered, as if trying to make his mind up, one hand running through his hair, the other undoing his top button.

'Look, I...I never usually talk about this but...I trust you Kurt and you've shared so much of your life with me that I...I'm adopted Kurt.'

Kurt wanting to seem understanding and shocked at the revelation began to babble;

'Ok...is it by gay parents...because I know this girl at glee...Rachel and she has two gay dad's which is actually kind of cool and_'

He saw Blaine smile weakly before interrupting him.

'No, no they aren't gay, I have a mum and a dad, but well...I wasn't adopted until I was six, my biological dad, he was an alcoholic and I never met my real mum, her name isn't even on the birth certificate...'

Kurt watched the other boy as he trailed off, he'd never seen Blaine look this vulnerable and as much as he didn't like seeing him upset, it was nice to see the usually composed boy lost for words.

'Blaine I_' He started.

'I should probably finish or I'll never get it out...I lived with my dad and looking back on it now it was such an unhealthy environment, he didn't abuse me or anything, I wasn't beaten. But we never had any money, anything we had he spent on alcohol or gambling. I remember this one year we didn't have a house, we used to sleep on people's sofas, he had a lot of friends.'

The last part was said with a laugh, but Kurt could sense the bitterness underneath, he remained silent, allowing Blaine to finish his story, sensing how hard this was for him.

'At the time I used to think it was fun, he'd tell me it was like camping, that we were adventurers and we just had to find some treasure...but that when we did we'd have the biggest house in the world...it never happened obviously and in the end one of his friends rang social services and I got taken into care.'

He watched carefully as the older boy took a sip of coffee, noticed how he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, or where to look. Remembering what the older boy had done for him Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his own, smiling reassuringly as Blaine looked him in the eyes for the first time since he'd began to talk.

'I don't think he fought for me... 'The older boy spoke in a whisper, as if revealing some dark fear, and Kurt realised as he squeezed his hand, he probably was.

'...well I know he didn't, he waived his parental rights so that I could be adopted. He wasn't a bad man, he loved me and I loved him, all we really had was each other. But he just wasn't capable of being a father... '

Kurt watched as Blaine straightened himself out took another sip of his coffee and attempted to compose himself, he didn't however remove his hand from Kurt's and it made the younger boys heart swell.

'I guess what I'm trying to say Kurt is that, when I was adopted I instantly connected to my mum, she was my world, still is. But I struggled for the first year with my dad, I felt like I was betraying the man who had looked after me for 6 years of my life. But he was patient with me, he didn't push, and I couldn't help myself becoming attached to him.'

Kurt almost gasped in shock, Blaine had opened up, had told that heartbreaking story to help Kurt, to make him feel better about Carole. It was more than anyone had ever done for him and it made him what to cry. But instead he just asked the question they were both expecting him to ask.

'And now?'

'Now, he's just as sacred to me as my mum is, we're a close family and I wouldn't replace them for anything in the world. I will always love my biological dad, but I don't feel guilty for loving someone else, '

He stared across the table and Kurt felt his heartbeat faster at the intensity of those eyes,

'I don't ever think being capable of love is a bad thing Kurt. You don't have a certain quota of love and once you fill it that's it...you're ability to love and accept Carole is commendable, it's something that should be celebrated not condemned.'

Kurt simply stared at the older boy in shock and...awe...he was just...it was beyond words. What Kurt was feeling at that moment...Blaine had taken away his guilt as easily as that, but at the same time, he'd shown Kurt a side of him that he obviously didn't let out very often. And Kurt was beyond grateful.

'Thank you...just thank you...for that...for trusting me and just..._you're amazing!.' _ The words slipped out before he could stop them, but he didn't care, he needed Blaine to know that what he'd told him, he appreciated it and he understood.

Looking into the other boys eyes Kurt could see the happiness reflected there, the way he stared at Kurt like nothing else in the world mattered.

'Kurt...you_' Before Kurt could hear from Blaine what he desperately wanted to hear his phone bleeped obnoxiously with a text.

Tearing his eyes away from Blaine to glance at his phone, both boys slowly extracted their hands from one another.

'Oh crap...its Carole...we're supposed to be going late night shopping for wedding dresses...'

He trailed off glancing apologetically at the boy across from him, as much as Blaine tried to hide it he noticed how his demeanour changed, how his body unconsciously straightened and his eyes became neutral once more.

'Oh ok...cool, I didn't realise how late it had gotten.' Even his voice changed, Kurt noted in shock, he sounded different...almost distant, and Kurt realised that Blaine was definitely not used to opening up and leaving it like this, so intense and charged with emotion was not the best way to go about their friendship. Nodding to himself he addressed the older boy.

'Do you want to come with us?' He noted with a small smile how Blaine's stance immediately changed, obviously reassured that he hadn't just opened up to then be faced with rejection.

'I_' Yet something inside Kurt couldn't help feeling a bit insecure at instigating plans like this, usually it all came from Blaine...but usually the emotional stuff all came from him so it was time for change.

'I mean you don't have to...but I'm sure she'd like to meet you, and she's incredibly humble it's going to take a good few hours to convince her she looks beautiful in whatever dress we choose...'

'I'd love to come Kurt...' The older boy replied with a smile, and Kurt was happy to note he was back to the open Blaine, without the strange formality that had settled over him a second ago.

Realising that he had been staring at Blaine with a big grin on his face Kurt panicked as he grabbed his bag and stood.

'Great...yeah...cool...ok let's go!'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Later that evening as Kurt was lay on his bed flicking through a magazine he couldn't help but reflect on the night. They'd had an amazing time, Carole had instantly clicked with Blaine, and he could see how much he seemed to like her as well. They'd shopped and Blaine had bought them all dinner, much to Carole's protests. He had been the perfect gentleman and yet at the same time he'd been fun, he'd tried silly things on in the wedding shop, prancing around in daft hats in a bid to make Carole less nervous.

And Kurt had loved him for it.

'So did you have a good night tonight?'

Kurt was startled at the sound of his dad's voice; he closed his magazine and gestured to his dad who was stood in the doorway to come in.

'Yeah, we had fun... Carole is going to look beautiful.' He smiled softly at his dad, wanting to convey without words that he was Ok with all of this.

His dad however shuffled awkwardly before he sat on the bed beside his son, and Kurt had turn round to face him.

'She always looks beautiful...hey we're alright aren't we? Me and you?' Burt looked in his eyes, seeming to search for an answer.

'Yeah, why wouldn't we be?' Kurt smiled at his father as Burt tilted his head to the side, obviously thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say next.

'Well...I kinda sprung this whole wedding thing on you; I guess it was wrong, ambushing you at school like that.' Burt shrugged apologetically and Kurt found himself wanting to reach over and hold his hand...so he did.

'No dad, honestly it's fine, you were excited..._I'm _excited, the wedding is going to be amazing.'

He felt his dad squeeze his hand as he smiled at him;

'And you're alright with Finn and Carole becoming part of the family? I don't want to do anything you're not happy with...'

Kurt interrupted, not wanting his dad to feel guilty for one minute.

'Dad, stop worrying, I'm fine, I'm happy for you.'

He was caught off guard when Burt pulled him in for a fierce hug, whispering into his ear.

'You know I love you don't you Kurt?'

Kurt hugged back, tears pooling in his eyes as he squeezed his father just as tightly.

'Dad I...yes of course I know that.'

He felt Burt pull away slightly, just enough so he could hold onto Kurt's shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

'Coz I know I don't tell you enough, I'm not a man of many words, but you're my world Kurt...always have been.'

He pulled him into a hug once more and Kurt felt a light kiss being placed on the top of his head, through his tears he felt himself choke out;

'I...thank you Dad...I love you too...'

He swore he heard his dad sniff as he pulled away and awkwardly stood.

'Ok well...don't stay up too late ok? You've got school tomorrow...and a wedding to plan!'

Kurt almost laughed at the rapid change of subject and lay back down to return to his magazine...or Blaine thoughts.

'I won't, goodnight...Oh and Dad?' He waited until Burt had turned from the doorway before he spoke again.

'Yeah?'

'You're my world too.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

'You're coming to Dalton?'

Blaine didn't sound happy with him, not at all. He'd only just picked up his phone, there'd been no hello, and no how has your day been?

Simply the angry statement.

'You sound mad...' He ventured quietly, not quite knowing how to react to this new side of Blaine.

'I'm not mad.' Came the short reply, and Kurt nearly scoffed into the phone, the older boys tone was definitely saying otherwise.

'The why do you sound like your angry at me?' Kurt questioned, he didn't really know how to deal with an angry Blaine, and he was struggling to piece it all together.

'I don't.'

There was a slight pause and before Blaine exploded down the phone.

'Actually you know what, I am angry at you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Dalton? I had to find out off Wes..._Wes! _The guy that has been holed up in his room with a cold knew before I did...'

'I'm sorry...' Kurt interrupted, he knew it was pathetic...he _sounded _pathetic, his voice coming off weak and childlike, but he didn't like Blaine being angry at him...and he knew he had every right to be. It had been a week since the wedding and Kurt was due to start at Dalton in two days.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Blaine sounded as if he hadn't heard the apology at all, and Kurt was still at a loss of how to respond. He wanted them to be better already...

'I don't know...' He mumbled, he could practically _feel _the other boy's anger and hurt through the phone.

'Oh ok, that's great, I thought we were closer than that Kurt...after everything...you know what I've actually got stuff to do tonight, maybe we'll talk tomorrow or something.'

'No Blaine...wait...don't_' He cut off as he heard the dial tone and the rest of the sentence was said at a whisper before he dissolved into tears.

'Hang up...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt had been crying into his pillow for around two hours before he heard Finn mumble something about the door as he ambled upstairs. Kurt barely took any notice, Finn had been awkwardly rubbing his back for about an hour, he was probably just looking for an excuse to leave.

He couldn't believe the argument with Blaine was affecting him like this, but there was no denying it, Blaine was one of his closest friends, he meant so much to him and Kurt had hurt him. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Blaine was angry at him or that Kurt had hurt him so much that he had hung up on him...

He was startled out of his crying by a voice from the doorway.

'So I was a jerk...'

Blaine! Kurt jumped up in shock and simply stood there, rapidly wiping his eyes with his hand as he stared at the slightly dishevelled boy in the doorway. Still in his Dalton trousers and shirt, but the shirt was un tucked and his hair definitely looked less perfect...

'Oh shit Kurt, did I make you cry? I'm so sorry, that's the one thing I never ever want to do is make you cry!'

He barely saw Blaine cross the room before the other boy was standing in front of him, a clean handkerchief out, dabbing at his eyes with a gentleness that made Kurt want to cry all over again.

'No...no you didn't make me cry...I made myself cry...I should have told you...and I'm sorry.'

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, willing him to understand, to forgive him! Blaine simply shook his head, before pulling the younger boy into a fierce hug.

'No _I'm _sorry! I have no right to demand you tell me anything, I was just...I don't know, jealous I guess... that Wes knew before I did...'

Kurt felt his heart fill with relief as he returned the hug enthusiastically, he couldn't explain even to himself how much Blaine's anger at him had bothered him...how much the older boy meant to him. Pulling away slightly from the hug Kurt looked at the other boy with a slight smile.

'I'd be upset if you hadn't told me something as big as that...in fact I'd be upset if you didn't tell me when you were buying a new sweater...so I get it...and I should have told you...' He trailed off, as Blaine smiled at him before pulling them both over to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

Kurt felt his heart beat faster as they sat facing one another, Blaine holding his hand tightly as he smiled softly at the younger boy.

'I feel like we're becoming horribly co-dependent on one another...' Blaine joked, his thumb leaving goose bumps as it circled the back of Kurt's hand.

'Well it's a good job I'm coming to Dalton then!' Kurt replied with a smile, immediately regretting it as Blaine's face turned serious once more.

'Kurt...what happened? Why are you moving? Not that I'm not excited or anything, but you said he'd been expelled!'

Kurt shrugged as the subject he had been avoiding came up; he tried to brush over it as quickly as he could.

' Oh he came back, the school board decided that they couldn't prove anything, so they let him back in, my dad and Carole decided to use their savings so I could go to Dalton...and I accepted...'

He watched as Blaine nodded to himself, seemingly deciding to reply to Kurt in a certain way.

'At the risk of sounding like a complete arse hole, why now? I mean, what made you decide to leave now, over all the other times?'

Kurt felt his stomach flutter with nerves; he knew Blaine was going to ask him that! He knew him too well not to.

'Well he...before he got kicked out...in fact it was probably a few weeks ago...he erm...he threatened to kill me...'

He was completely taken off guard as Blaine shot to his feet, staring at Kurt in shock.

'_What!' _

Kurt could see Blaine trembling in anger and the younger boy was shocked, he'd never seen Blaine this way. He wasn't scary, the anger wasn't directed at him, but he didn't want Blaine to be angry on his behalf, he knew how much the other boy wanted to stay calm and collected most of the time.

'Woah Blaine, it wasn't that bad! I think he was just trying to be threatening, but I told my dad and I think we'll all feel safer if I'm not at Mckinley anymore...'

Kurt remained sitting on the bed as Blaine turned furious eyes onto him.

'Don't make excuses for him Kurt! Please don't down play it...I'm mad at you enough as it is.'

Kurt reeled in shock, ok so maybe the trembling rage wasn't directed at him, but Blaine was definitely feeling some anger towards him. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, as he realised he couldn't take them falling out again.

'You're mad at me? Again?' He cringed at how timid his voice sounded how his eyes were almost brimming with tears. As Blaine stared down at him on the bed, nothing but honest emotion on his face.

'Yes...you should have told me he threatened to kill you, that's serious Kurt, oh god and I've been sending you all those pretentious courage texts...I could have gotten you _killed!' _

Kurt gasped as he realised Blaine wasn't really angry at him all. He was angry at himself! And it broke Kurt's heart to know that he was the cause of that. Without really thinking about it Kurt jumped up from the bed and grabbed the older boys shoulders so they were eye to eye.

'No! Blaine I love those texts...they...they are what got me through the day, look Blaine it doesn't matter anymore, I've left and I'm not going back. And I know I should have told you, but I'm so used to keeping things to myself that I didn't want to let you down...I wanted to have courage.'

He trailed off as he realised a tear had escaped and was trailing down his cheek, however Kurt realised it didn't travel far before it was softly wiped away by the other boy, who was smiling softly at him.

'Kurt you could never let me down! You've shown more courage than anyone I know, you go into that school every day, wearing what you want, acting how you want and you face them.'

Kurt couldn't help but look down in shame, he couldn't stand Blaine saying all these nice things to him, not when he'd not stood up to them, when he was leaving, leaving all his friends, letting everyone down.

'Yeah and now I'm running away...' He mumbled, taken slightly off guard as he was once again pulled into a hug, the older boy whispering fiercely into his ear.

'You're not running away Kurt. There's no rule that says you have to stay in an environment like that...it's not character building, it doesn't prepare you for life. Its soul destroying and you tried to ignore it, you tried to fight against it and it doesn't work. It takes more courage to admit that you need help than to try and face it alone.'

Kurt pulled away with a smile, staring at the other boy in wonder; if he didn't already feel like Blaine was ridiculously important to him...he definitely did after tonight.

'Why do you always know what to say?' He questioned with a laugh as Blaine pretended to blush.

'Because I'm brilliant?' Came the reply and Kurt rolled his eyes and they both sat on the bed once more.

'I totally set myself up for that.' He retorted, as he sat against his pillows and Blaine propped his feet onto his knee. Kurt willed himself not to blush as the older boy ran a hand over his jean covered leg absentmindedly.

'Yes you did, now do you need help with anything for Dalton?'

'Well, you could tell me a bit about it, what are the people like? Which classes are good?' Kurt questioned as he settled back into the pillows, happy to have Blaine here, to have their arguments forgotten and everything out in the open. Kurt had missed speaking to him the past week; he'd avoided him, trying to keep his secret about Dalton from the other boy.

'Ok, well Mrs Broadbent is amazing, she teaches Lit, you learn nothing but she tells the most fantastic stories...like this one time...'

Kurt smiled as he listened to the older boy's voice, this was perfect, this moment, their whole friendship...he'd never experienced anything like it before.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

_A/N- Ok as I said earlier on it's going to get AU after this, I wasn't a big fan of what they made Dalton into, because obviously they aren't going to keep Kurt there. But I want Dalton to be different, soo if you're a fan of sticking to canon I suggest you stop reading now...but thank you for staying this long and I would love it if you wanted to stick around and give it a go! _

_Also because I took quite a while to update ,as an 'I'm sorry 'if anybody has a request for a one shot they would like to see, it has to be something from one of the three episodes I wrote about, some missing scene I didn't write, or something you would have liked to see on the episode. Obviously nothing about the future because I don't want to give away where this story is going! I'll pick the best idea and write it within the next few days! _

_See you soon. I might not be able to update until Friday as I'm ridiculously busy this week! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! _


	4. New Kid

_A/N- Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Really! The response is overwhelming and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! Ok so here's where it gets AU and I get very very nervous! I've not proof read I'm sorry I know it's unprofessional but I just wrote this on a spur of the moment before I get really busy till Friday! _

_I hope you like my world I'm creating, I've only introduced Phillip and Charlotte, but there's more to come. I want them to be genuine characters with stories and personalities sooo they will come gradually. Anyway I hope you enjoy! _

_Again any feedback is appreciated! I can only apologise again for the lack of proofreading but I'm too nervous! _

**New kid **

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror one last time as Finn took the last of his boxes upstairs, the blue blazer didn't sit right on his shoulders and as much as Carole had ironed them he could still see the creases in the pants from where they'd been wrapped in plastic. He sighed as he picked at the tie, attempted once again to tie a Windsor knot, now Kurt was fashionable, he wore ties, but he never had to tie it perfectly, in such a mundane way...and never when his heart wasn't really in it.

He looked up as he saw Carole come in to the room, and smile softly at him, wiping away a tear he didn't even know had escaped, as she gently brought him to her chest. He felt the sobs start to come as she held him close, he was going to miss her, he was going to miss everything. But he'd only just got a mother back in his life and now he was leaving.

'Oh Kurt, shhh don't cry baby, everything will be fine, you have Blaine there and you'll have the glee club. '

Kurt nodded into her chest as he clung to her tightly; his tie lay forgotten around his neck as Carole hugged him.

'Hey, come on now,' she pulled him away gently and held him by the shoulders, 'You've been so brave through all this, this is supposed to be the fun part.'

Kurt nodded through his watery eyes, as she smiled down at him gently.

'Now let's see what we can do about this tie hm?'

Kurt smiled weakly as she stepped back to survey the tie, with expert hands she lifted his collar and placed the tie back around his neck. It took her ten seconds to tie the Windsor knot and tighten it round his neck.

'There we go, now all you have to do it pull it and loosen it when you want to take it off, and tighten it when you want it back on...if the knot gets a bit messy well then you can just ask Blaine to help you.'

Kurt nodded absentmindedly as she turned him firmly towards the mirror.

'Now look at you, look how smart you look. Now if we could only get Finn and your father to dress this smart.'

Kurt laughed as he pictured Finn in the uniform, blazer askew, pants too short.

'Now I know I'm not going to be around all the time Carole, but that's no excuse to start dressing them in polyester blazers.'

She laughed as she hugged him from behind, as they both stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'You're going to be fine Kurt, in fact you're going to be more than fine, and you know why...' She spun him round to face her once more as she gripped his shoulders fiercely, 'because you are an amazing individual Kurt Hummel, one that I am proud to love and to call my son.'

He choked back a sob as he hugged her tightly once more, smiling into her chest as she kissed him on his head and stroked his hair.

'I love you too.' He mumbled and they broke apart and grinned at one another as Finn came charging down the stairs to inform them that Burt had started the truck and was threatening to leave without them.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Kurt smiled at his father as they stood at the truck, Finn and Carole thoughtfully standing back as they said their goodbyes in Dalton's visitor parking lot.

'So this is it...' Kurt began, smiling slightly at the way his dad shifted awkwardly on his feet, how he fidgeted nervously with his baseball cap.

'You ring me every night you hear me?'

Kurt laughed as he nodded;

'I will, and you make sure you don't eat too much junk...I left your diet stuck to the fridge door and Carole has been given a list of what your allowed to eat, If I so much as smell a burger on you when I come home we will be having words...' Kurt babbled on as his dad smiled down fondly at him and held out his arms for Kurt to sink gratefully into.

'I'm gonna miss you kiddo,' Burt mumbled into Kurt's highly flammable hairsprayed hair.

'I'll miss you too dad.'

They broke apart as Kurt quickly swiped at his eyes and he saw Burt do the same. He'd not stopped crying recently!

'Ok, now if you have any trouble you ring me straight away you hear? And no funny business, especially with that Blaine...you tell him about my shotgun!'

Kurt laughed as he waved his dad away,

'_I will, _now leave before people start to think you go here.'

Burt smiled as he pulled him in for one last quick hug.

'Alright I'm leavin', but I meant what I said, you call me anytime! '

Kurt nodded at his worried father;

'I will I promise, now get in the truck and let me say bye to Finn.'

Burt laughed as he was shuffled off by a sniffling Carole.

'Alright, alright, I'll call you later Kurt...I love you.'

'I love you too.'

And with that the truck doors closed and Finn was left, standing awkwardly to the side, his hands playing nervously with his phone.

'Erm, Rachel says I should tell you I love you and I'll miss you...so erm yeah...what she said.' He began, he'd shuffled over to Kurt in the process and was now looking down at him, a look Kurt couldn't decipher in his eyes.

Kurt smiled softly as he realised that Finn meant every word, and he really was going to miss him.

'Well I say what Rachel says too...'

Finn grinned as he seemed to come to the decision that it would be alright for him to pull Kurt in for a hug, so he did just that. It didn't last long, just a quick hug and then they pulled apart, staring everywhere but at one another as Finn cleared his throat awkwardly.

'So erm, I'll keep an eye on your dad for you, make sure he eats right and all that...'

Kurt smiled softly as he looked up to meet Finn's eyes.

'_Our _Dad, Finn, look after our dad...'

He caught one glimpse of the shocked but elated expression on Finn's face before he was roughly pulled in for another quick hug, before Finn began to walk back to the truck.

'Stay safe Kurt...and erm...any problems you give me a ring yeah?'

He called back over his shoulder as Kurt nodded in response, before climbing into the back of the truck.

They all waved as they drove away and Kurt couldn't help but notice the way his heart ached as he watched them drive through the gates and out of sight. He was alone...

'Hey Kurt!'

Blaine! He'd almost forgot, Blaine was supposed to be meeting him at the front of school to take him to see the headmistress. He turned round to face the entrance as he saw Blaine jogging towards him.

They hugged immediately, as soon as they came within reach of one another, and Kurt felt such a sense of relief that he had Blaine, he had somebody he knew, somebody he more than knew, he had one of his closest friends here.

'How are you feeling? I've been waiting over there for a while; I didn't want to interrupt the goodbyes.' Blaine enquired, his eyebrows furrowing in that adorable way as Kurt shrugged in response.

'I'm ok, a little sad, but nothing major...we should go meet the formidable headmistress then...should I be worried?'

Blaine laughed as he slung an arm around his shoulders as they walked into the school,

'Not at all, she's lovely, she only started this year, first female head Dalton has ever had...she's quite revolutionary, think she wants to make some changes, bring Dalton into the 21st century!' Blaine finished with a flare; Kurt couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, at simply walking with the older boy.

'I think I could like this woman...well I already like her, she got me a scholarship so I could board here and apparently I'm already on the warblers...'

Blaine stopped for a minute and turned to him, a look of shock on his face;

'You're already on the warblers? How? I mean, not that I thought you wouldn't be able to do it, but it's usually a very rigorous audition process...'

Kurt blushed as he realised he hadn't told the other boy a few things;

'Oh well...my old cheerleading coach apparently sent the school this video of us at Nationals...I had to sing a 14 minute Celine Dion medley...in French...'

He laughed as Blaine attempted to recover his composer before speaking;

'Well, we'll get to the cheerleading later...don't think you've gotten away with that little gem of information...but being on the warblers means you get to stay in chorus house...with me..'

Kurt tried to process that information as Blaine led them down the corridor once more;

'_That is _where I'm staying! We just dropped my stuff in there before, but how did you know?'

'Oh, well Dalton is very big on extra cirriculars, so they get housed together. All the warblers live in chorus house, all the soccer players live together, all the swim team do...etc..if you do to things, well you just pick which one is your main, it's been like this forever! Only they change the names of the houses every year, the new seniors in each house gets to pick; they feel it gives us a sense of unity...'

Kurt nodded slowly, trying to process all this information as they neared the principal's office.

'So what's your room number?'

'13b,' Kurt answered absentmindedly; he was still trying to process all the new information.

'That's just a few doors down from me! And Wes and David are just across from you...ahh you're rooming with Phillip, he's very shy, but give him time and he should warm up to you. '

Kurt nodded, he'd been given the name of his roommate, he wasn't worried about that, after rooming with Finn, he felt he was prepared for anything.

'Who do you room with?' He asked curiously, as Blaine knocked on the principals door.

'Oh no one,' he replied with a cheeky grin, 'perks of being student council president.'

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes...student council president...he should have known.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

By the time Kurt had been given his timetable and given a tour of the school...by none other than Dalton's student council president, it had been nearing the end of the day so Blaine had shown him back to chorus house before rushing off to his last class.

The building was amazing, there were big glass doors at the entrance, with a little machine that Kurt was told was for his student ID when he was given it.

'It's to make sure you don't miss curfew' Blaine had explained when he'd enquired about it, and Kurt had simply nodded. He'd been told about curfew, and he wasn't happy about it.

He was expected to be back in chorus house for 10pm, freshman we're an hour earlier, juniors like Blaine had until 11 and seniors till midnight.

Lights out was supposed to be an hour after each of these, but nobody enforced it, the houses didn't have a teacher living there, it was trusted to the prefects, but as long as nobody was being too loud or misbehaving the prefects didn't really care what time people went to bed...or what room they slept in.

So there it was...curfew...Kurt could tell already that was going to be something he struggled with. Not that he minded being inside chorus house, it was amazing, the first floor was taken up by the largest kitchen he had ever seen, each cupboard had somebody's name on it and there were numerous notice boards, taken up with random post it notes and silly posters.

And through another door was the common room. Filled with a few computers, some games consoles and a large plasma screen TV on the far wall. There were numerous sofas, bean bags and cushions scattered around, as well as an array of DVD's that somebody had evidently left. He nodded to a lone boy frantically typing at one of the computers, as he made his way up the stairs towards the second floor.

This was his floor, it was pretty simple, a long corridor with around ten rooms, there were more stairs at the end of the corridor that led to the third floor, which Blaine had informed him was mostly full of seniors and the odd younger student who couldn't be trusted without the prefects near.

Reaching room 13b Kurt opened the door and was surprised to see a small boy sitting on the bed on the right hand side.

The room wasn't amazing, but it wasn't awful either. It was big he'd give it that, with two double beds against opposite walls, and two desks on their own side of the room. Each boy had their own bedside table, their own set of shelves and wardrobe. To the left hand side, there was a door which Kurt knew from exploring before that it led to their ensuite bathroom.

Turning his attention back to the boy on the bed, Kurt quickly assessed him; he was cute, in a young boyish kind of way. Definitely not Kurt's type, but he looked friendly. With bright red hair and freckles dotting around a slightly chubby face.

He smiled warmly at the boy before approaching him and holding out his hand.

'Hi, I'm Kurt...I'm guessing you must be Phillip, my roommate?'

Kurt couldn't help but notice as the boy flinched slightly at being addressed and a panicked look crossed his face before he answered.

Blaine hadn't been lying when he'd said he was shy.

'Yes...erm...yes I'm Phillip.' The boy answered quietly, so quiet that Kurt had to strain to hear him, but hear him he did and he smiled brightly at the boy before turning to the rest of the room. The chatty approach was definitely going to be the best way forward with this one.

'Ok...well am I alright to take this bed? And which wardrobe is mine?' He addressed the boy brightly, making sure to stay friendly, asking him questions, trying to engage him. He was met with another panicked expression as the boy pointed towards the wardrobe on the left side of the room.

Kurt grinned in thanks before he busied himself with all his boxes.

'Right...well thank you, I guess I better start unpacking.'

Deciding to start with his sacred clothes first he started to unpack one of the ten boxes he had filled with them...he may have to wear a uniform during the day...but night times and weekends were a whole different story.

'So how long have you been at Dalton?'

He decided to carry on chatting the boy...Phillip...he'd been shy when he was in middle school, afraid to talk to people and he knew from experience how disheartening it was when someone gave up on you. Sometimes you _wanted _to talk to them, you just physically couldn't.

'Pardon?' Kurt questioned brightly, when he noticed Phillip mouthing the words but barely saying anything.

'Two years...' It came out in a breathy whisper, but Kurt felt he was making progress.

'oh that's cool I bet you feel like it's a second home?' Kurt replied as he carried on hanging up clothes, in order or colour and designer.

'hmm..' Came the reply, Kurt decided he wasn't going to be phased and carried on regardless.

'Well I mean...because you live here and everything, I guess we're probably going to spend more time here than we do at home...'

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Phillip, he was definitely listening, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He just had to get Philip used to him and then he'd get him talking.

'Ok...do you mind if I put some music on?' He questioned as he lifted his speakers out of a box and set them on the desk. He noticed how Phillip shook his head that he didn't mind so Kurt Pulled out his Ipod from his pocket and plugged it into the speakers, fiddling with the controls he carried on talking.

'I feel a bit of Britney is needed to tackle these boxes...'

He heard a slight noise coming from the bed and Kurt turned round to face his roommate in shock, hands on his hips.

'Do _not _tell me you don't like Britney...she's amazing and beautiful and such a diva...next you'll be telling me you don't like Madonna...'

He was met with silence from the bed.

'Oh. My. God. You don't like Madonna do you?'

'I like Madonna...' Came the soft reply, as his roommate settled back onto his bed, book in hand.

'Oh thank Coco for that! Ok any song requests?'

He asked turning back to the Ipod, not expecting an answer he carried on his monologue.

'How do you feel about 4 minutes?' He questioned, not even waiting for a reply, he hit the play button.

'Ok good...because I feel pretty positive about it too...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Kurt had been unpacking for about an hour and a half, chatting every now and then to Phillip, who had taken to choosing the songs on Kurt's Ipod for them to play. It wasn't a conversation...but it was a start.

He was just about to put his beloved moisturisers in their order on his desk when he heard the slam of a door and heavy footsteps.

He went to the doorway, followed closely by Phillip and watched as a very pretty, petite brunette, wearing the uniform of the girls school down the road stormed down the corridor, tears streaming from her eyes. With a frantic David running after her.

'Charlie please...come on I said I was sorry...' He shouted desperately as the girl furiously whirled round to face him.

'It's always sorry with you David! If you didn't keep doing it then sorry wouldn't be necessary!' Kurt cringed at her voice, she sounded heartbroken, he could tell David felt the same as he took a step forward, his voice pleading.

'Baby please...' He began, only to be interrupted by the furious girl.

'Don't you baby me David Jones!' She screamed, wiping her eyes quickly as she realised quite a few people were standing in their doorways.

David who had obviously noticed too, quickly backtracked.

'Ok...ok...look i'm sorry, just come back to the room, we can talk...' He began, but the girl stubbornly shook her head.

'I don't think I want to talk to you right now!' She went to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her arm as David whirled her round to face him.

'Why are you being like this!' He demanded, obviously coming to the end of his patience.

'Because you don't _listen _and you don't respect me, I don't know how many times we've had this same conversation_' The girl began, obviously repeating a conversation they'd had many times, only David didn't seem to want to hear it this time and he interrupted her with a shout.

'Well maybe if you weren't such a _prude!' _

He was met with silence, and Kurt could see the girl...Charlie, visibly deflate as he spoke to her like that...humiliated her really...she looked around quickly before facing him once more and speaking quietly her voice cracking.

'Oh ok...I see...don't mince your words David, say how you really feel why don't you...in fact why don't you tell everyone...oh no wait...you already did that!'

David took a step forward, obviously regretting his outburst;

'I didn't mean that Charlie.'

He went to take her hand but she snatched it away from him;

'That's the thing David...you did, we both know you did.'

He sighed as he looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Kurt didn't know what was going through his head but he saw him turn slightly as if to go back to his room...it took all Kurt had not to scream at him to stop! To stay and talk to her!

'Maybe we should talk when you've calmed down...I'll ring you later ok?'

David asked, obviously giving up on the argument. She looked at him in contempt before turning away from him.

'Don't bother.' She spat, before whirling round as she heard his bedroom door close. Kurt saw her shoulders start to heave, as awkward boys tried to subtly return to their rooms, Kurt shook his head...men, they just didn't know what to do with crying girls.

Making a decision Kurt stepped out of his room and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, are you alright?' He asked gently, as she spun around so fast he had to take a step back.

'Yes...yes...sorry if we disturbed you, I'm just leaving.' She answered, she seemed flustered, embarrassed and Kurt couldn't help feeling sorry for her. There was a time when he was crying in school and nobody noticed...

'Ok, it's just you seem a bit upset...' He ventured, he saw her smile weakly as she wiped at her eyes.

'That's a nice way of saying I look a state...' She countered and he smiled at her as he realised..._this _he could help with.

'Why don't you come in? I'm just finishing unpacking, but I'm sure I have some facemasks in a box somewhere...we could sort you out good as new before you leave...' He gestured to his open doorway, where Phillip had made a quick escape...maybe to the common room, the idea of somebody new entering the room way too much for him to take.

'Thank you...I'm charlotte by the way.' She said as she made her way into the room and perched on his bed.

'It's not problem...I'm Kurt.'

She smiled at him as he handed her a bottle of water and some face cleanser.

'So...take that make up off, and we can get started on your beauty regime...'

Half an hour later, the pair were lounged on Kurt's bed, cucumber face masks on with Dido playing serenely in the background.

Kurt gazed at the ceiling as he lightly questioned her.

'So are you going to speak to him later?'

Charlotte brought her hands in the air and back down on the bed with a thump as she answered him.

'Oh I don't know!' Kurt turned on his side towards her and she did the same, obviously signalling they were going to have a proper conversation.

'You love him right?' He questioned, trying very hard to look at her the way Blaine looked at him when he was questioning him without trying to push him for answers.

'Yes, of course I do. I think maybe sometimes I love him a bit too much.' She answered and Kurt could see the sadness in her eyes, even through the face mask, there was definitely more going on here than a stupid argument.

'He definitely loves you back.' He said with conviction, he'd seen David's face, and Kurt knew whole heartedly, without even knowing David very well that what he was saying was true.

'How do you know? I mean no offence but you've only just transferred here, I've known David for years and even I don't know what he's feeling half the time...' She said sceptically.

'Just the way he looked at you, I've seen enough movies, read enough books and watched my friends and family fall in and out of love enough times to know what it looks like...and trust me, that boys face crumpled the minute he realised how upset you were.'

He noticed how her face changed and for a second her eyes seemed to light up, before she remembered what they'd argued about in the first place.

'But it's all the time! It's the same argument over and over again.'

Kurt nodded sympathetically;

'I think I can hazard a guess as to what it's about...the erm...prude comment.'

She was silent for a minute and Kurt felt himself grabbing her hand in silent support as she obviously relived her humiliation at that comment.

'Yeah...he's never gone that far before, he's never called me that out loud, even though I know he thinks it...I'm not a prude, sex doesn't scare me but David knew my views when we first started seeing each other...'

Ahhh, and now they get to the real issue...Kurt nodded in understanding.

'Religious?'

She looked at him carefully before answering.

'Yeah...catholic.'

'Ahh I see...'

She sat up abruptly and Kurt followed her as she turned to him with accusatory eyes.

'Oh no, you think I'm a prude as well don't you?'

Kurt held up his hands in mock surrender before he answered;

'No, no, not at all, it's your body you're entitled to do what you want with it, I just hope you're withholding out of respect for yourself and not because you think some book is telling you to.'

She nodded slightly before turning those big blue eyes on him;

'I'm guessing you're not very religious?' She questioned as Kurt handed her a makeup wipe, signalling it was time to take off the mask.

'Ha, try not religious at all...'

She nodded contemplatively as she began to wipe the gunk off her face;

'Ok, that's fair enough, but yes my religion doesn't approve of sex before marriage but I like the idea of sex being sacred, between man and wife...I think it's important that you don't give away that part of you so frivolously. '

Kurt shrugged as he paid careful attention to the mask around his eyes.

'Ok I can respect that. But David doesn't?'

She looked almost sad for a minute as she threw the used wipe in the bin and Kurt handed her another one.

'Oh I don't know, sometimes he does, sometimes he completely understands and he's great about it. But then obviously...when things get a bit...heated...well he forgets...or he wishes I would...I don't know it's hard. We've been together two years now and most people would have had sex by now, or at least done _something...' _

Kurt smiled sympathetically, before putting a blob of moisturiser on his finger and doing the same for her.

'I can't give you any advice, if you believe that withholding is what you really want to do then it's important you stick to your principles...'

He gestured to her to spread the cream around evenly as she spoke.

'I know...it's just he doesn't seem to understand that it's hard for me to. It's not like I'm not attracted to him or I don't feel anything! In fact it's completely the opposite, it's like he thinks I'm doing it to punish him!'

Kurt laughed at this and held his hands up;

'He's a boy...obviously I'm an exception but most boys don't think into things as deeply as we do...they don't analyse every word, every look, every little moment...they just go with the flow...'

She sighed as she thought about this;

'I know...but I can't help just wanting him to _know. _I don't want to have to explain how I feel over and over again.'

'He'll get it eventually...you just have to persevere.'

He patted her hand in sympathy;

'I know...and I know we'll make up...doesn't mean I can't let him stew for a while.'

He laughed at her and watched as she freed her hair from its band and it tumbled down her face...she really was very very pretty.

'Now that I agree with...hold out till the gifts start coming...'

She laughed as she reached to the floor to put her shoes on;

'Definitely...and if I can muster up a few more tears that might even get me a romantic date...'

Kurt groaned;

'I feel like I've created a monster...'

She turned to him with a laugh;

'I like you Kurt...'

Kurt was a bit taken aback at first, it wasn't often that people he just met claimed to like him...in fact most people he'd just met thought he was a snooty bitch.

'Well...thank you...I like you too...' He stammered as she laughed at his nervousness.

'Give me your number and we'll text ok? We'll arrange to meet up soon! I can rant about my insensitive boyfriend and you can talk to me about a certain handsome curly haired warbler who David might have let slip you're pretty close too...'

She teased him as she shrugged into her coat.

'Oh no...you can have my number, but any Blaine teasing and it's friendship over.'

She laughed as she blew him a kiss.

'Now that I can't promise...'

Kurt noticed her glance at her watch quickly as she tied her scarf around her neck;

'Oh look at the time! As cliché as it sounds I have my church group to go to! I'll text you Kurt!'

Kurt smiled, he wasn't into religion but he could definitely see himself being friends with this girl.

'Ok see you soon!'

He called after her as she ran out the door.

'Bye and thank you for the advice...and the fabulous skin care!'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES - ALL IT TAKES **

Barely an hour after Charlotte left, Kurt had just convinced Phillip to take control of the music again, when in burst David. Sweat pants on, t-shirt stained with what looked suspiciously like baked beans. Before he had a chance to comment he was hugged with such enthusiasm he nearly fell on the floor.

'Kurt my old friend!'

Kurt laughed as he pulled away, surveying David with a raised eyebrow.

'Hey David, you're looking very...erm...un Daltonish...'

The other boy looked a bit sheepish as he fiddled awkwardly with his t-shirt.

'Yeah, had a bit of a domestic with the old ball and chain...a feast and about three hours on COD was definitely necessary, that's why I've not come to see you sooner! I wanted to welcome you! '

He clapped him on the back so hard that Kurt started to suspect he was going to have a bruise there the next day.

'Oh well consider me officially welcomed!'

He laughed as he motioned for David to sit on the bed, as Kurt moved around him, finishing the last of his organising.

'I am sorry about the screeching down the corridors earlier...I know you saw it, I saw you peeking out of your doorway...Oh no I'm not annoyed, I'd look too, in fact I do anytime Danielle is here and her and Wes are shrieking at each other...'

Kurt turned to look at the other boy;

'Oh you don't have to apologise, and I like Charlotte, she's nice.'

David nodded distractedly, until he realised what the younger boy had said;

'She's nice? Wait you know Charlie?'

Now it was Kurt's turn to look sheepish, as he answered;

'Oh well...no not really...just she looked upset and I had facemasks and she looked like she needed to talk so_'

David interrupted him before he could dig himself into a panicked hole,

'Hey, it's ok, I like that you and her had a chat, she gets along with the lads fine obviously but it would be nice if she had a friend here...was she really upset?'

Kurt thought for a second before he answered, he was firmly on Charlie's side, she had a right to be angry at him, but at the same time, David was obviously suffering, so he didn't want to be too harsh.

'Erm...a little.'

David laughed bitterly, as he realised Kurt was trying to be nice.

'I really fucked up didn't I?'

Kurt sighed as he took a seat on his desk chair, spinning it so he was facing David.

'Well, I wouldn't say you came out of the argument smelling of roses.'

David groaned as he slapped his hands over his face.

'I didn't even mean to say it! It just slipped out...and I just walked away! I should have stayed shouldn't I? Talked to her...'

Kurt shrugged;

'Well she was crying...' He hinted, his eye's clearly telling David that yes he should have talked to her, but there was nothing he could do to change that now.

'I know! But crying girls! I just don't know how to handle that!'

Kurt smiled at his sympathetically and patted his knee, amazed when the other boy didn't pull away in disgust.

'I don't think many people do...no in all seriousness, she'll be alright, I think it was probably more angry tears than anything...'

David looked at him like a little eager puppy, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

'I should ring her...apologise?'

He grinned as he stood up to get back to his organising.

'That might be a good idea...' He hinted as he nodded to Phillip to change the song on the Ipod.

'Did she tell you what we were arguing about?' Kurt sighed as he looked at the expression on David's face..ok so the conversation wasn't over yet.

'...sort of...' He said hesitantly, he didn't want to get Charlie in trouble, but David seemed to understand that he knew.

'I was such a dick! Literally, a literal dick...a dick that thinks only with his dick...'

Kurt laughed at the melodramatic tone David was using.

'I wouldn't go that far! I think she just wants you to understand where she's coming from...'

He watched as David tugged his hair in frustration;

'I do...I do understand...but sometimes...blue balls Kurt...literal blue balls...'

Kurt shifted awkwardly, he'd never talked about sex with a straight guy before...well he'd never spoken about sex with _any _guy before.

'This is probably something you need to sort out with her, if it is that big of an issue...' he suggested awkwardly, but David either didn't notice his awkwardness or didn't care as he carried on ranting.

'We are at an impasse...we'll always be at an impasse...she wants no sex before marriage and I don't know if I even _believe _in marriage, but I love her...sooo I'm going to go ring her and apologise until the next time this argument crops up again...'

Kurt laughed at how quickly David seemed to change his mind;

'Maybe take her out somewhere nice...I think she'd like that...' He hinted, smiling in memory of Charlie's plan to get a romantic date of the argument.

David stood up quickly and clapped him on the back once more and Kurt had to hold back a wince.

'Excellent idea Kurty boy! I'm going to go ring her quickly, you up for dinner in about an hour? Wes and I will come knock on our way down!'

Kurt smiled and nodded.

'Yeah sure...that'll be nice.'

Once at the doorway David seemed to remember something and he turned once more and smiled a genuine smile at Kurt.

'Ok see you in an hour...I'm glad you're here Kurt...'

And Kurt went back to his final stages of unpacking with a smile on his face and an extra bit of chatter for Phillip to listen to.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

'Yeah dad I'm fine...no everyone is great...yes I've been fed...no nobody is picking on me...no I don't need you to come down...tell Finn as well...I...Oh ok...yeah love you too...speak to you soon...night.'

Kurt sighed as he hung up the phone, he glanced over to where his roommate was fully engrossed in the Madonna tracks Kurt had sent him, headphones plugged into his laptop, eyes closed as he listened to the music. If he was going to have a cry, now was the time to do it.

He did like Dalton, everyone was really friendly, he'd met Charlotte, he'd bonded with David, Blaine had been amazing and he was meeting the rest of the Warblers tomorrow. But he still couldn't help feeling a little home sick...ok well he was very homesick!

He missed his dad, he missed Finn, he missed Carole, he missed his bed and his room. He missed sitting round the dinner table and laughing as his dad spilt something on his shirt or Finn chocked on a vegetable he didn't recognise. He missed catching Carole's eye as they smiled at the two of them.

He wanted his dad; he wanted his dad to come and hold his hand and tell him everything was ok. Maybe even lie in bed and cuddle him, something that he hadn't done for years...but he wanted it now. Everything was so scary and overwhelming and although he knew he could be happy here, he'd never been away from home like this before and he didn't know what to do.

And before he knew it, he was crying into his pillow, big heart wrenching sobs that tore up his body. He wanted to go home, he wanted his dad. He didn't want to be in this big school, with its intimidating ceilings and stupid itchy uniforms. He wanted his room that he decorated; with his clothes hung neatly in his wardrobe...he just wanted to feel less lonely.

He didn't notice as Phillip left his bed and opened the door, he didn't notice as the figure in the doorway clapped the shy boy on the shoulder before making their way over to Kurt's bed. He did notice though when a hand started rubbing comforting circles on his back and another started stroking through his hair.

'It's ok...it's ok to cry...let it out...that's it...I'm here...'

Kurt sat up in shock as he recognised the voice...Blaine...Blaine was here...in his room, at Dalton and he was crying _again. _ But rather than being embarrassed by this Kurt just found himself dissolving into tears once more as Blaine reached for him and pulled him into a hug.

'Kurt it's ok...shhh...this is normal...it's worse at night, I promise it gets better...'

Kurt didn't know how long he stayed clinging to Blaine crying onto his school shirt, but he didn't care, the older boy was rubbing circles on his back and whispering reassurances in his ear. Slowly as the sobs subsided into hiccups Kurt pulled away sheepishly.

Blaine said nothing, he simply handed Kurt a clean handkerchief, and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. Kurt laughed softly as he wiped his eyes;

'Do you buy these things in bulk or something?' He teased, Blaine laughed softly as entwined his fingers with Kurt's.

'Hey, don't knock it; I believe this is the second time you've made use of my handkerchiefs...'

Kurt eyed him scathingly;

'You do realise you're not thirty right?'

There was silence for a second and Kurt realised the older boy was staring at him, those hazel eyes boring into him, Kurt felt like they could see into his soul...and then he realised they probably could.

'Kurt...are we going to talk about it?'

Kurt felt his stomach knot, he knew Blaine wouldn't just hug him and leave it at that, he'd want to talk, he always wanted to talk. And it's not that Kurt didn't want to talk...but the hugging part, that sounded quite good right about now. Especially considering that's all he really wanted in the first place.

'Just homesick I guess...' He shrugged as he looked down at the bed spread, swirling the pattern in the duvet with his free hand, his other hand unconsciously clenching his fingers around the older boys.

'Everyone get's like that Kurt, you don't need to be ashamed...when I first came here I was so homesick I drove home on my first night, Wes and David had to watch me like a hawk for the first few weeks because I kept leaving...'

'I used to make my mum put my dog on the phone...' Kurt and Blaine both glanced up to where Phil was sat up in his bed, his earphones out, hands twisting his quilt in nervousness.

Blaine smiled at Phillip reassuringly before turning back to Kurt;

'See, everyone deals with it in different ways_'

'Did Blaine tell you when we found him on the phone to his dad, frantically trying to convince him that Dalton was giving him a brain tumour and he needed to let him come home...'

Kurt laughed as Blaine groaned and slapped his free hand over his face, Wes and David grinned cheekily from the doorway before making their way over to Kurt's bed.

'Yeah...' David continued where Wes had left off, 'He was reciting symptoms off a printout he'd got off the internet, his dad was worried sick, he rang the headmistress and everything...how many weekends did your dad ground you for after that Blaine?'

'Two...' Came the mumbled reply, from where Blaine was hiding his burning face in his hand.

David laughed he and Wes playfully shoved Blaine and Kurt up the bed, so they were side by side at the headboard.

'Come on, shove up...make some room for Uncle Wesley...'

Kurt laughed as he found himself with his side pressed against Blaine, the other boy smoothly putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close so he was leaning on him.

'Please don't call yourself Uncle Wesley again...' Came the amused reply from David as he too settled himself on the other end of the bed.

'Fine...but what I will do Kurt is tell you what happened with David here...'

Blaine laughed as he traced circles around Kurt's shoulder;

'Ooo I love this story...' He teased as David groaned.

Kurt, noticing how Phillip had retreated back into himself when the others came in the room, glanced over at his roommate and smiled.

'Do you want to join us?' He asked, unknowingly setting Wes off on a mission in which he clambered off the bed, towards Phillip and hauled the other boy forcefully from his bed.

'Come on little Phil, come join us...let me tell the story of David and his homesickness...'

Kurt laughed as he noticed Phillip smiling slightly as he shyly settled on the bed as Wes went back to his position next to David.

'Ok kids, once upon a time, there was a handsome prince named Wesley, who as a lowly freshman, new to the school was overjoyed to find he and his best friend since middle school were sharing a room...'

'Wes...can you just get on with it!' David groaned, from where he was squished against the wall.

'Alright fine, you have to ruin everything don't you? David here dealt with his homesickness in a strange way...strange for his poor roommate who was forced to listen to him play Celine Dion over and over again, because she is his mum's favourite and it reminded him of home...'

'Hey, nothing wrong with a bit of Celine...' Kurt protested lightly, as he felt Blaine squeeze his shoulder, obviously please that he had cheered up slightly.

'No Kurt, I'm not saying there is, but when Celine is played all through the night, because David as he put it himself wanted to ''dream of his mummy...'' something is seriously wrong...'

Kurt couldn't help it then, he laughed, he could feel Blaine shaking with laughter beside him and even Phillip had his hand over his mouth has he laughed.

'Wes...was the mummy bit really necessary? You know she likes me to call her that...it's just a habit...'

Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed even harder at David's outraged face as Wes patted him on the head sympathetically.

'Oh no Wes, you are not getting away with it!' Blaine declared, still partially shaking with laughter. 'David told me all about you making your mum leave your webcam on in your room, so that when you opened your eyes in the morning it would seem like you were at home!'

Kurt cracked up once more as he glanced around the bed, he felt so much better than before. Less than an hour ago he'd been hysterically crying into his pillow and now he was feeling like he'd made some amazing friends already, friends willing to share their embarrassing stories just to make him feel better. He felt Blaine's arm move slightly from his shoulder as he brushed Kurt's hair away from his face.

'Ohhh Blaine's got his serious face on! Right come on Wes...you too Phil, let's go get mine and Wes' pillows and quilts and some supplies from the kitchen and Blaine can have his serious talk with Kurt that we know he's dying to have. '

Kurt looked up, confused as David, Wes and Phil began to move from the bed.

'Pillows and quilts?' He asked.

'Yeah,' Wes replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, 'We're having a sleepover obviously, it's your first night, we're going to eat loads, watch a film...though I'm begging you not to let Blaine pick...and then we're going to sleep...altogether...in this room like a big gay wet dream...'

David slapped him round the head as he ushered him out the door;

'You need to learn when to stop speaking Wesley...oi Phil, stop loitering, come on you're helping us!'

Kurt could hear them squabbling down the corridor as Blaine laughed softly beside him.

'He means well...' He offered as Kurt smiled.

'Yeah, I gathered...I...thank you for this...'

'You don't need to thank me.' Came the quick reply, Kurt turned to the side slightly so he could look the other boy in the eyes.

'I know I don't...but still...thank you.' He watched as Blaine's face lit up in a smile, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

'Are you feeling any better?' He asked suddenly, and Kurt once again felt the intensity of those eyes on him.

'I am actually...I mean really; I can't explain how I felt before, I sort of...I don't know...I wanted my dad to come and make things better I guess...but then I got you...and to be honest it was sort of better...' He laughed as Blaine's eyebrows raised in a mock snooty face.

'Well, what can I say...we've been through this before, I am of course the cuddle monster...'

Kurt laughed at the use of the nickname, he liked that they had all these in jokes between them. It was nice how close he felt to Blaine, he forgot that as he had his crying jag...

'How did you know by the way?' He questioned suddenly.

'Know what?' Blaine asked, confused as he ruffled Kurt's hair affectionately.

'That I was crying...'

Kurt looked down at the quilt again, slightly embarrassed to mention the crying so soon after it had happened. Blaine smiled reassuringly.

'Oh well, I was going to come see you in a little bit anyway, make sure you were alright, but then Phil text me and the plans were moved up...'

Kurt was speechless, Phil had text Blaine? Phil the boy who hardly spoke, who Kurt had been afraid he was pushing into being his friend, had seen him crying and knew to text Blaine.

'Wow, I didn't think Phil even noticed...'

Blaine tutted slightly, as he shook his head.

'You'll be surprised what he notices, trust me, underneath the shy exterior he's a really nice guy, you'll have a great friend in him I promise...once he cares, he really cares.'

Kurt smiled as he settled back against Blaine, listening to the sounds of Wes and David squabbling down the corridor as they dragged their quilts and multiple junk food items towards his room.

'I'm beginning to get that impression with a lot of people...' He replied as he smiled happily.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **


	5. Mum

_A/N- Hellooo, I wasn't going to update until after Christmas but I got a lovely review that made me want to update and well to be honest all your reviews have been amazing and I really really appreciate them! So here is a Christmas present to all you beautiful people that take the time to read my story! _

_I'm really interested to know what you like to read about, I'm sort of just winging it here, obviously I have a plan for the story but what do people want to see more of I guess I'm asking, I know the obvious is Kurt and Blaine and I do try to give you a little scene every chapter! If you have the time, I know it's Christmas I would be really grateful if you'd be able to tell me what interests you I'd rather not write things that people aren't interested in seeing. _

_Thank you again and merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy, there may be many mistakes I'm very hungover! _

**Mum **

Kurt watched scathingly as one by one the Chorus house boys used their student ID's to enter the dining hall. Standing with Wes, David, Blaine and Phil he eyed the process with a sense of confusion.

' I really don't get why we have to swipe into the canteen?' He mentioned to Blaine as he used his temporary pass to enter the dining hall.

Blaine looked at the look on the younger boys face with fond amusement;

'Oh yeah I forgot I didn't explain that...well the rules at Dalton say you have to have at least two meals a day, so you can go to lunch and dinner and skip breakfast, or breakfast and dinner and skip lunch...but you can only miss one.'

Kurt found himself scoffing at the idea, he really didn't appreciate being monitored in this way, the teachers at Mckinley didn't care whether you ate a proper meal or you ate paper (which may seem strange but well...Brittany...) and Kurt didn't see why they just couldn't be trusted to eat right themselves...or at least to look out for one another.

'And they don't trust people to just go to dinner?' Kurt cringed at the way his voice was dripping with disapproval, but Blaine simply smiled at him as he ushered him towards the buffet where Wes and David were already squabbling over the last fried egg.

'Well, when there's a whole school of boys, most of whom board it's hard to keep track of everyone, at least this way, they know if somebody is skipping too many meals and may need some help...whether it's because they are getting too behind in classes or they aren't getting enough sleep or something more serious like an eating disorder.'

Kurt nodded as he held the tray Blaine offered out to him, promptly putting the sugar loops Blaine placed on his tray back and replacing it with bran flakes.

'Oh...I guess that makes sense...' He muttered as he kept a close eye on the items Blaine seemed to be piling onto to both their trays.

'You'll get used to it!' The older boy replied happily, fully engrossed in choosing his breakfast from the many options available.

Kurt was overwhelmed. He knew Dalton was posh and expensive, but this was ridiculous! There was every type of breakfast food available, beginning with cereal, heading onto porridge, then came the toast (on five different types of bread), then the pastries, the hot breakfast options and finally...the fruit.

Casually placing a piece of whole wheat toast next to his bran flakes Kurt watched scandalised as Blaine, Wes and David placed abundant amounts of fried food onto their trays...and the pancakes were a whole different story.

Finally not able to take it anymore, Kurt abandoned his tray for a moment and inserted himself in between the hungry boys, putting back Blaine's fourth pancake and confiscating David's stack of hash browns.

Ignoring their distressed sounds he turned his attention to the worst of them, who was happily piling more and more food onto a plate.

'Wes no! If you put another piece of bacon on that plate I'm going to insert it where bacon should never be!' He warned sharply, his tone broking no room for arguments as he discarded six pieces of bacon from the boys plate.

'What? Oh Kurt noooo you're one of them aren't you...you're a health freak!' Kurt chose to ignore that comment as he snapped his fingers at Blaine and David as they attempted to rescue the bacon.

He could hear Blaine laughing from where he was beginning to obediently put back his pancakes, but Kurt didn't care, they were not going to be eating this disgracefully on his watch. And it was only _breakfast! _Returning to his own tray Kurt saw Phil watching the proceedings with a confused look on his face and panicked eyes as he eyed all the toast options, glancing at Kurt for his approval.

'The brown will do nicely Phillip, and you can have a pancake but no syrup if you're going to get bacon! And make sure you get some fruit! And that goes for all of you!'

He could hear them grumbling as they made their way to an empty table, but nobody said a word as they sat picking at their significantly smaller breakfasts, staring at Kurt with accusatory eyes. Blaine simply looked amused.

Kurt however wasn't fazed; pouring low fat milk onto his cereal he gave them all a superior look.

'Look if you eat healthy now then you won't have problems in the future.'

'Yes mum...' Came the sarcastic reply from Wes and David who Kurt suspected had planned it that way...as it was said in unison.

'This is for your own good!' He informed them, just as a petite blonde boy plonked his tray down on the table and grinned at Kurt.

'Finally, somebody is getting you boys to eat better...I've been trying for years!' He laughed at the glares direction at him and turned to Kurt.

'Hey, I'm Tobias by the way, you must be Kurt?' He smiled warmly and Kurt found himself taking an instant liking to the boy.

He wasn't stunning, he was cute and boyishly good looking, but his ears were slightly on the large side and he had a small gap in his two front teeth, which when Kurt thought about it, was actually quite endearing.

'Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you, erm...are you on the warblers too?' He replied, he had yet to meet all the warblers or really many people in chorus house, he hadn't been sure what to think when he'd barely seen anyone the night he arrived.

Tobias just grinned as he bit into a piece of toast...brown...Kurt noticed with approval.

'I am...I was going to come and introduce myself last night...but Curly Sue over there told us all not to bombard you in one night!' He nodded his head towards Blaine, who scowled at the blonde boy before returning to his breakfast...Blaine was definitely a hungry boy in the mornings.

'Oh that's ok...and curly Sue?' He questioned, while taking a delicate sip of his coffee. Tobias grinned and pointed towards Blaine.

'Oh I mean Blaine...have you never seen his hair when it's just been washed?' Kurt was about to answer in the negative when he was interrupted by curly sue himself.

'Alright Toby...Kurt isn't interested in the way my hair dries...' The older boy began, a look of annoyance directed towards the small blonde boy next to him, Kurt however simply raised an eyebrow before replying;

'Blaine do you know me at all?'

He felt Tobias laughing beside him as Blaine dropped his head in defeat;

'Alright...Kurt's probably very interested in my hair...but that doesn't mean we have to talk about it...' He ventured, spearing a sausage in mock anger.

Tobias reached across the table and stilled Blaine's hand, a look of concern on his face;

' Ok Sue, I can see this is a very sensitive subject so I'm going to drop it...but just so you know there are groups you can go to for this sort of thing...there are hair products you can use!'

He finished with a laugh and Kurt couldn't help the small giggle (manly chuckle) that escaped at the look of consternation Blaine shot the blonde boy.

'I'm leaving this conversation now.' He said shortly.

'That's good, because you've been hogging Kurt and seen as he's my next door neighbour I think it's my turn!' Tobias replied cheerfully, not at all affected by the grumpy Blaine.

'You're in the room next door?' Kurt questioned as he began on his toast.

'I am! 14b, I share with Michael, you won't have met him yet, he's frantically cramming for his French exam on Thursday! He's pretending to be ill so he doesn't have to go to lessons.' He said in a stage whisper, and Kurt had to hide a smile as Blaine shot Tobias a disapproving stare.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...' He started slowly, as Tobias grinned cheekily.

'Blaine, you_ didn't_ hear it...you're not part of this conversation!' He reminded the older boy as he waggled a finger in mock scolding.

'But seriously, I told him months ago to get a tutor, but he didn't listen!' Blaine began, spearing the last piece of the one pancake Kurt approved.

'You know what he's like; he leaves everything till the last minute.' Tobias shrugged as he took a sip of orange juice. Kurt smiled into his coffee as he heard Blaine's disappointed sigh.

'Yes, but this is important.'

'I'm sure it will be ok if he doesn't pass just one exam?' Kurt interjected, he could tell Blaine took studies extremely seriously, and obviously struggled with the fact that not everyone felt the same.

'Yes it would be...Dalton is strict but they aren't cruel, but Mike has failed his last three French tests, if he fails this one he might have to drop to freshman French.' Blaine informed him, the disapproving stare had lessened now as he became distracted by the sausage and bacon on his plate.

'Oh that sucks! At least he's got the next two days to study for it though!' Kurt responded, and it was true, if he had two whole days with no school to study for an exam, he could probably pass it. 48 hours was a long time to study.

'That's true...Mike struggles a bit though, especially with French, he's slightly dyslexic and he gets a lot of help with his other subjects and he does really well in them, but I think it's hard to apply those techniques to another language...' Blaine explained, and Kurt loved the concerned tone in the older boys voice, he obviously cared a lot for his friends.

'It doesn't help that he hasn't been putting any effort in...and all this late night studying is killing me!' Tobias elaborated, while trying not to laugh as he noticed Wes and David mimicking Blaine's serious expression from either side of him.

On seeing Kurt's confused expression as to how the studying was killing Tobias the blonde boy elaborated.

'He likes to listen to journey while he works...' And that was enough said for Kurt, who had shared a room with Finn long enough to know that while journey played...no relaxing was achieved.

Thinking of Finn, made him remember something from Mckinley, something that might work in this situation. Not stopping to think about it further Kurt immediately offered his help.

'I think I might be able to help him pass this exam...I had a friend at my old school, she struggled with a lot of subjects but remembering song lyrics and harmonies came really easy for her...and I became fluent in French from learning songs...I don't know if it will work for him...but it might...'

Kurt decided it was definitely worth offering to help as Tobias' face instantly lit up and Kurt could see approval shining in Blaine's eyes as Kurt made the effort to make friends on his own.

'It's definitely worth a try! I'll text him now...let him know he's got a new tutor, and you two can meet up after warblers practice...if that's ok of course? Sorry I'm getting carried away!' Tobias grinned eagerly as he began to get his phone from his inside pocket.

'No, no that's fine! I'm happy to help!' Kurt laughed as he drained the last of his coffee,

'Great!'

Kurt looked across the table at his roommate, who was fully engrossed in a comic book and had barely touched his food.

'Phillip!' Kurt chatistised as he seized the comic from the other boy's hand.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I'm keeping this until you've eaten at least some toast!'

He saw the other guys grin at one another out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn round, he was too busy watching Phil as he smiled and shook his head...but still he picked up the toast so Kurt considered it a victory.

'That's better...and don't think I can't see you sneaking bacon off Blaine's plate Wesley...'

He laughed as Blaine turned to the other boy in outrage to rescue his bacon, as David teased them about 'getting in trouble with mum...'

Kurt shook his head fondly at their antics and continued to eat his own breakfast as he shared a smile with Tobias.

'You know I think I'm going to like you Kurt...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt wasn't as strict at lunchtime when it came to their food, Wes and David had to go to the library to finish their history essays so he didn't have to monitor them. Which only left Blaine and Phillip, who he allowed to have some junk food...well because Blaine was Blaine and Phillip was a little bit adorable and Kurt wanted to give him a treat.

Tobias had joined them for lunch again, informing him that Michael was really excited about the tutoring, Kurt had smiled in return, before both Blaine and the blonde boy asked him about his classes so far.

He was just finishing his story about his experience with the batty English teacher when a tall...and quite stunning, brunette boy sat down at the table. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose, much like Phil did, but this boy was different in that he held a confidence that Phillip didn't seem to possess.

In contrast to Tobias this boy seemed less playful, but it might have been because of his age, he definitely looked older than Kurt, Phil and Tobias.

Kurt was startled out his thoughts as the boy in question addressed Tobias with a warm smile on his face.

'Hey babe, sorry I wasn't at breakfast, Ian's alarm clock ran out of batteries and it took me a while to calm him down...'

Tobias smiled in return before his expression was clouded with concern for somebody named Ian. ..

'Oh that's ok...is he alright now?'

Kurt was attempting to follow the conversation but it was hard when he was faced with real life gay boyfriends for the first time. Apart from the term of endearment the brunette had used, it was obvious from the way they looked at each other and the fact that from where Kurt was sitting he could see that the brunette had his hand on Tobias' knee.

'Well, I did what I could, I reset it and everything, but you know what he's like...it messed up his routine, I left him with his mood book...' The new boy trailed off, taking a bite of his sandwich as he shrugged.

Kurt didn't know what to make of the whole conversation so he just stayed quiet, Blaine's head however shot up from where he was inhaling his burger.

'Has he been to class?' He questioned, concern evident in his voice, and Kurt noticed not for the first time this professional, formal air that came over Blaine, much like it had when Tobias had mentioned that Mike was skipping class...Kurt guessed it was because of his role as student council president.

Anthony looked up shocked as if seeing Blaine for the first time, he smiled warmly as he quickly swallowed his mouthful.

'Oh hey Blaine didn't see you there! I'm not sure, I would have stayed with him but I had a history quiz this morning.' He explained, his face betraying his guilt that he hadn't been able to stay.

Blaine smiled reassuringly, as he began stacking his tray.

'No it's ok Anthony, there's only so much you can do. I'll go and see him now...sorry Kurt, you don't mind, do you?' He turned to the younger boy and Kurt, shocked at the change of tone and confused by the whole conversation shook his head quickly.

'Erm...no...not at all...'

Blaine smiled and squeezed his shoulder as he stood, picking up his tray.

'Ok, I'll see you at Warblers practice...'

'Ok...sure.' Kurt replied, watching as Blaine dumped his tray and left the dining hall.

Tobias looked at him in sympathy seeing Kurt's confused expression;

'Ian is Anthony's roommate...Oh my god I've just realised, Ant you never introduced yourself to Kurt!'

'Kurt, this is Anthony, my boyfriend, he's a junior like Blaine...I know, I know I go for the older man what can I say...'

Kurt laughed as he saw Anthony roll his eyes affectionately at his boyfriend, before turning to Kurt. And Kurt couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the look in those eyes, it wasn't exactly unfriendly...but it certainly wasn't warm, it was a far cry from how he'd looked at Tobias that was for sure.

'Erm...hi Anthony, nice to meet you.'

'You too.' Came the short reply before the older boy turned back to his boyfriend and engaged him in a conversation about English kings and his history quiz. He caught Tobias' apologetic look and his mouthed 'talk later,' before he gave his attention fully to his boyfriend.

And Kurt was left confused...and slightly upset, he'd had a friendly welcome from everyone, he'd even started making some really good friends, but this Anthony, he seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to him and he'd never even _spoke _to him.

Just as he was about to journey off into the land of self pity, he felt someone nudge his shoulder lightly and turned to find Phil smiling at him reassuringly.

'Please tell me he's like that with everyone?' He questioned lightly, not really expecting an answer.

'Don't worry about it...' Came the quiet reply, and Kurt almost did a double take. He'd only ever got a few words out of Phil before...and that was by force...apart from his voluntary information when Kurt was homesick.

'I...ok I'll try not too...I've only just met him after all...' He trailed off as he lightly picked at his food, startled as once again Phil nudged his shoulder.

'Eat...' He said simply, before grinning cheekily at Kurt and popping his own chicken nugget into his mouth. Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes affectionately.

'Oh payback for this morning...I get it...' He replied as he shovelled lettuce into his mouth before the bell rang.

'Yep...you're lucky you aren't trying to read...' Came the faint reply, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Phil attempted to glare at him, before they both snorted into their food.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt was stood with Phil in the warblers practice room as people filtered in around him, some giving a casual hey and a wave and others clapping him on the shoulder or high fiving him. Kurt felt slightly overwhelmed at all the attention and couldn't help wishing for Blaine to be there, but the older boy hadn't been seen since lunch, as he'd gone to see the mysterious Ian.

'Kurt...right?' Kurt turned abruptly at the new voice behind him, and found a grinning Asian boy, obviously of Chinese heritage, staring at him like he was the best person in the world. Not sure how to respond to such a...happy person...Kurt replied hesitantly;

'Erm...yes...'

The other boy laughed at Kurt's expression before launching into a rambling monologue;

'Hi! I'm Michael...well Mike...Toby text me before, said you offered to tutor me in French! You have no idea how grateful I am! I've been studying none stop for the last two days and none of it is going in...It's getting to the point where I don't even believe French is a language anymore and_'

Kurt laughed as the other boy continued to ramble;

'Honestly, don't worry about it! I can promise you French is a language...' He assured the other boy, as he realised who he was.

He was about to introduce himself properly when he was distracted from the voice coming from the doorway and heading towards them.

'Mike...what are you doing here! I heard you were holed up in bed...too ill to move, too ill to attend classes...' Blaine's stern voice was accompanied by a disapproving stare that probably would have any freshman scarpering for their text books but Michael simply rolled his eyes.

'Oh ha ha Blaine, don't even pretend you're going to report me...we both know you love me far too much for that...'

He grinned cheekily as it was now Blaine's turn to roll his eyes as he came and joined their little group.

'You overestimate my feelings towards you...' He replied in a monotone, his eyes betraying his mirth.

Michael again simply laughed and replied sarcastically;

'Ohhh good one...how's Ian anyway? Heard he had a bit of an episode this morning...' The abrupt change of subject shocked Kurt for a minute but Blaine didn't even bat an eyelid, obviously used to Michael's ability to talk to the ear off anybody.

'Oh he's Ok, he's not coming to practice but he's calmer now, he's sat in his chair with his book and he's got the news on repeat, he should be fine by tomorrow.'

Kurt's curiosity was peaked again, but he didn't want to ask who Ian was or why he needed a book or what episode's he seemed to be having. He didn't want to seem nosey. Michael simply nodded in understanding;

'Ahhh I see, it was one of those days was it! By the way this amazing boy over here has offered to tutor me in French...now I knew he had to be amazing for you to lend Jonathan your car, but I know how you can get carried away sometimes, so I have to admit I was a bit sceptical and_ '

He was interrupted by a flustered Blaine, who seemed to lose his cool for the first time since lunch;

'Mike, Kurt doesn't want to hear you ramble on...'

Michael instead of being offended simply eyed the older boy scathingly;

'More like _you _don't want Kurt to hear me ramble on...'

Kurt, deciding he'd had enough of people deciding what he would like to hear decided to interject;

'To be honest, Kurt's pretty confused by the whole conversation...but the part about me being amazing, that I got...and I have to say I agree...'

The other boys all laughed at him, even Phil covering his mouth as he laughed softly, but before anyone could respond a sharp commanding voice came from the doorway.

'Right boys! Front and centre...hop to it!'

Kurt was shocked as the warblers all headed to the benches set at graduating heights at the back of the room; they stood in formation as Kurt turned towards the man with the voice.

He was quite old, but distinguished, his hair was greying at the sides yet you could tell he was very handsome...Carole would have thought he was 'dreamy.' He had an average build but his height was impressive, he towered over Kurt...who admittedly wasn't the tallest boy in the world...but still.

The man, obviously the warblers' director eyed the Asian boy on one of the middle benches.

'Michael...as far as I knew you were tucked up in bed with the flu...' He began, setting sharp eyes on the boy in question as he shuffled nervously.

'Erm well I...' He began, but he was interrupted by the director who pointed at him sternly.

'I didn't see you...you were not here, I'd have more to say but sectionals is close and we need everyone for rehearsals if we want to beat new directions...speaking of new directions, everyone I want you to welcome our new member Kurt...some of you may have met him already.'

Immediately all eyes were on him, as he stood awkwardly next to the director.

'Hi Kurt...' Came the chorus of voices from the benches.

'Erm Hi...' He replied as Blaine openly laughed at him, from his place at the front.

The incredibly tall man turned his eyes to Kurt;

'Right now I've heard you sing before Kurt...in French no less...' He saw Mike's eyebrows perk up at that, 'But these lad's haven't...no don't worry I'm not going to ask you to sing something today, in fact I've got a meeting in half an hour so this is just a quick gathering to finalise our list for sectionals, I expect you to have a song prepared for Thursdays practice. Right at ease boys! Take your seats, we need to discuss the set list.'

His instructions were accompanied by a click before each boy was once again settled on the sofas and chairs dotted around the room and the director was asking for suggestions for songs.

Immediately Blaine's hand was raised, only to be met with an objection from somebody at the back of the room.

'Blaine you can get that hand right down!'

The older boy turned round to where the voice was coming from, hand still stubbornly raised.

'Wes shut up!'

Wes just shrugged as he sad casually;

'If you have any other suggestion other than Katy Perry, then fine go ahead...'

Immediately Blaine lowered his hand;

'Exactly...didn't think so...'

There were laughs among the warblers and Kurt had to fight his smile as he patted Blaine's knee sympathetically.

The director clapped his hands to regain order;

'Enough! Right, we've already decided on hey soul sister with Blaine singing the solo, that's the one we need to show we have personality...Blaine I'm going to need you to sell it!'

Blaine nodded his head in acknowledgment as he diligently wrote notes in a little black book. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his over organised friend.

'Now for the second song, we need something to show off our voices, that's the difference between us and New Directions, we are accapella, we can be one sound through many different voices and we need a song to sell that...'

Kurt watched as all the guys nodded their heads in acknowledgement, they obviously had a lot of respect for their director, nobody was arguing with his decisions, nobody was moaning for a solo, they were simply listening.

'So I'm going to ask you to go away and by Thursday I want a song in my hand we can work with. Dismissed boys!'

Kurt stared open mouthed at the director as he left the room and everyone started gathering their things. He was just giving them the choice to pick their own song? He realised how wrong his initial thoughts had been, it was definitely a democracy, just a very ordered one, the respect they showed for their director went two ways, and he gave them respect as well. It was extremely refreshing and Kurt loved it.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Later that night Kurt was settled in Michael and Tobias' room, Blaine's borrowed guitar settled on Mike's lap and an open textbook in Kurt's. Tobias had left them to it and headed to the common room with Blaine and Anthony to watch Wes compete in a donut eating contest...that Kurt would be having words about later.

'Ok so you've got the first verse perfectly!' He exclaimed enthusiastically has he made a note on a piece of paper beside him.

Michael grinned as he repeated the verse one more time;

'Kurt do you know how weird this is...putting verbs into a song...' He began with a grin, obviously approving of Kurt's weird idea.

'Don't knock it, if it's working!'

Michael shrugged as he carried on strumming the guitar, that Blaine had only lent them on the condition that if anything happened to his beloved instrument the two understood that they would probably have to die.

'Hey, don't get me wrong...I'm not complaining! I'm actually just in shock that it is working!'

Kurt laughed and motioned at Mike to put down the guitar while they went over the next set of verbs.

As he was jotting down the verbs they would need to incorporate into the song he noticed Michael fidgeting nervously, opening his mouth a few times as if to say something then changing his mind.

Kurt looked at him questionably and Michael smiled sheepishly before speaking;

'Kurt...are you sure you're ok with...well with me? I mean it's nice of you to help me and everything...but what with you and Blaine, and well me and Blaine and I just thought this might be a little awkward for you, I completely understand if you just felt pressured by Toby, he can be a little over familiar sometimes and_

Kurt interrupted him before he could start on another monologue, his confusion evident in his voice;

'Wait...what...what are you talking about? Me and Blaine? Why would I feel awkward with you because of Blaine?'

Michael looked at him as if he had just fallen out of the sky before he replied.

'Well because Blaine's your boyfriend and _'

'Blaine's not my boyfriend!' Kurt sputtered, pushing the thought aside that maybe he wished he was...

Michael looked confused for a second before elaborating;

'Oh...I just assumed because you spent so much time together and he was always driving to see you, and texting you and talking about you...he's going to kill me for saying all this...but well I just thought he was denying it when we asked because that's what Blaine _does! _You literally have to pry information out of him!'

Kurt stared at him for a second, struggling to reply;

'No, we're...he's...we're just friends.'

Michael picked the guitar back up and began fiddling with the strings awkwardly, before smiling at Kurt apologetically.

'Oh...well erm sorry about that...'

Kurt smiled back, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued to work, but something the other boy had said was playing on his mind.

'Why?' He questioned suddenly, and Michael looked at him in confusion.

'What?'

Kurt elaborated;

'Why would it be awkward...if Blaine was my boyfriend? Not that I feel that way about him, or that he's ever going to _be _my boyfriend...but still...why?'

Michael looked shocked for a second, before he began to fidget again, obviously nervous;

'Oh well because...because Blaine's my ex...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt stormed into Blaine's room without knocking, rage fuelled adrenaline cursing through his veins.

'Michael's your ex!' He accused as soon as he entered the room, Blaine spun round on his desk chair and eyed the other boy.

'Hello to you too...' He sounded amused and that only fuelled Kurt's anger as he almost stomped his foot.

'Why didn't you tell me that Michael is your ex?' He demanded, crossing his arms as he stared at the older boy on the chair.

'You never asked...' Blaine replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and Kurt found himself getting angry at the other boy's calm manner.

'So! We're friends Blaine...friends are supposed to share things, or do you not remember your reaction when I didn't tell you I was moving here!'

Blaine held his hands out as he spoke clearly;

'That was a completely different situation...look if you just calm down we can talk about this_'

But Kurt interrupted him, well into the tantrum stage as he glared at the other boy.

'I don't want to calm down! I'm pissed off at you!'

Yet Blaine still eyed him calmly, taking a moment before replying;

'Kurt...I've hardly spoken to you alone today, you've been busy meeting people and the subject just never came up, it's not like I was deliberately hiding it from you...'

But the angry boy was not listening anymore, Blaine's patronising tone and calm manner was getting on his nerves, and he felt hurt and betrayed that the older boy hadn't told him this important piece of information.

'You could have brought it up anytime Blaine and you know it! You know everything about me...well everything important...you know how I've never even had a boyfriend and_'

Blaine cut him off, concern entering his gaze.

'Is that what this is about?' He asked evenly, Kurt spluttered his face turning pink as he replied.

'No! Stop analysing me!' He demanded, slightly embarrassed at Blaine's ability to read him.

'I don't know what you want me to say...' The older boy continued, looking at Kurt strangely, as if the younger boy was going to burst into flames any moment.

'You're not going to apologise?' Kurt demanded and Blaine simply looked at him before shaking his head.

'I haven't done anything wrong Kurt...' He replied, in his stupid calm voice that he seemed to be doing a lot of! He was seriously annoying Kurt now, who wanted Blaine to argue back with him, or to at least apologise.

'Fine..._Fine..._then don't bother knocking on for breakfast or coming to watch a movie later because I'm not interested!'

And he turned with a flourish and stormed towards the door. Ignoring the older boy's calls behind him.

'Kurt...just wait a minute..._Kurt!_'

But Kurt was already half way through his Rachel Berry storm off complete with the slamming door and he wasn't stopping now. It didn't help that his room was only three doors down, so he didn't really have much storming to do.

But he carried on regardless, flopping down onto his bed in a very diva esque manner, not even looking up to see if Phil was in the room.

That little mystery was solved less than a minute later when his Ipod speakers came on with Britney Spears blaring out. Kurt turned on his side on the bed, shocked as Phil smiled at him softly.

'I may not like Britney, but I like to listen to it when I'm angry...'

They smiled at each other as Phil shrugged almost apologetically, until the moment was ruined a second later as Blaine burst through the door.

'Kurt! You can't just storm off when we're _talking! _Seriously, where exactly were you planning on going, I live _three doors down!' _

The older boy began, and Kurt was happy to note he had finally lost the irritatingly calm exterior, he looked flustered and annoyed, until he saw Phillip and he faltered slightly, looking flustered.

'Oh...hello Phil...I..erm...I didn't see you there...'

Blaine floundered a little and even though he was angry at the older boy, Kurt couldn't help but be pleased that he would allow himself to lose his cool in front of Kurt...but otherwise he felt all out of sorts.

Phillip simply looked to Kurt, who nodded at him reassuringly, before he gathered up a few things and left the room.

'The whole point of storming off Blaine...was to get away from you...you're not supposed to follow me.' He informed the older boy as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee.

'Well I don't like leaving things unfinished!' Blaine practically shouted and Kurt shot up off the bed to face him.

'Well I don't like it when people won't apologise!' He countered.

'Well I don't like it when people expect me to apologise when I've _done nothing wrong!' _

Kurt let the silence fall over them for a minute, the two boys glaring at each other, fists clenched in anger.

'Get out.' He whispered harshly, but instead of the other boy simply scarpering at his tone like Finn always did, Blaine didn't even flinch.

'No.' He said simply, and Kurt lost his cool once more.

'You're so annoying!' He accused, his fists clenching and uncleanching at his sides, his foot itching to stomp.

'You're so stubborn!' The older boy replied and Kurt swore he saw his foot twitch just slightly.

They ended up sitting on Kurt's bed in stubborn silence for next ten minutes, both with their arms crossed glaring at the ceiling or the floor, anywhere but one another.

Finally it was Blaine who broke the silence;

'Are we going to talk about this?' He asked, his tone sounding resigned as if he'd lost the will to fight anymore.

'I don't really know what else there is to say...' Kurt snapped back bitchily, he couldn't help but flinch at the sound of his own voice, he knew he was being unreasonable, but he'd always had a temper and to be honest he wasn't used to somebody not giving in to it.

'You're going to have to stop with this attitude Kurt...I'm trying to fix things here.' Blaine replied, not at all phased by Kurt's anger, he seemed more disappointed than anything.

'Well if you'd just apologise then I wouldn't need to have an attitude.' Was Kurt's snappy reply and he regretted it the instant he said it.

'Ok. Fine. If that's the way you want it, I'll see you tomorrow.' The older boy stood and made his way out the room, and Kurt bitterly noted he didn't even need to storm or slam the door to have an effect.

'Fine.'

Only it wasn't fine with Kurt, it was currently two in the morning and Kurt couldn't sleep, the last time they'd argued it had been fixed almost straight away, Blaine had come round and he'd apologised and so had Kurt and that was it...job done.

Only this time Blaine wasn't really in the wrong...he'd never asked him about ex's before and it was true Blaine had been letting Kurt get adjusted at Dalton, he'd been letting him make friends...so the subject of Michael had never come up.

Only Kurt wasn't used to apologising...not when he had to do it first...and not when he'd have to make the effort to do it. He realised belatedly that Blaine had given him the chance to fix it without apologising by coming to his room, and Kurt had thrown it back in his face.

It was no use...Kurt threw back the covers and got out of bed, he was going to have to go and see Blaine. He couldn't sleep on an argument...not with Blaine anyway. Anyone else he was fine with, he could argue with Mercedes or Finn till the cows come home and never apologise.

But not with Blaine.

Treading softly so as not to wake anyone he crept the three doors down and opened the door to Blaine's room. Usually he locked it, so he'd definitely been annoyed when he'd gone to bed.

Peeking into the room, Kurt noticed that the lamp on the bedside table was on and Blaine was reading his history text, adorable glasses perched on his nose and his hair all mussed up...Kurt could definitely see what Tobias meant by the curly sue comment now.

He didn't know what to think about the fact that Blaine was still awake, hopefully it meant he hated that they were in a fight as well.

Opening the door wider, Kurt watched as Blaine put down his textbook and simply looked at him.

' I shouldn't have shouted at you...' Kurt ventured, looking hopefully at Blaine but the other boy looked unmoved by his attempt at an apology and Kurt scowled. ' Or stormed out?' He added hopefully.

But the older boy simply picked his history text back up.

'I'm sorry...' He finally conceded and his heart sank gratefully in relief as Blaine sighed and pulled the covers back on his bed.

'Come here...' He said and Kurt was over like a flash.

Still looking decidedly too grumpy for Kurt's liking, the younger boy was relieved when Blaine moved up so Kurt could get in the bed beside him and he couldn't help smiling as Blaine lay down and allowed Kurt to plaster himself on his chest.

They were affectionate enough with each other when it was just the two of them that Kurt had no qualms about lying with the older boy, and he kind of wanted the comfort of knowing Blaine was still his friend.

'Are you angry at me?' He mumbled quietly, whilst savouring the feel of Blaine running a hand through his hair.

He felt the older boy sigh before he replied;

'No, I'm not angry I'm just_'

Kurt's head shot up and he stared at Blaine in horror,

'Don't you dare say disappointed!'

He was relieved when Blaine did a little half smile...it wasn't much but it was a start.

'I wasn't going to say that either...I was a little upset with you, but that's all...I don't like going to bed on an argument.'

He smiled reassuringly at Kurt and the younger boy felt his heart beat a little faster and his stomach sink in relief, he smiled back before he settled his head contentedly back on the chest, listening to the older boys heartbeat.

'Me either.' He whispered.

They lay like that for a while, cuddling while Blaine stroked his hair, until Blaine began to speak.

'Kurt, why were you so mad at me?' He questioned softly, and Kurt sighed before he replied.

'I don't even know...'

He felt the other boy shift slightly, a signal for Kurt to sit up...uh oh...they were going to have a serious talk. Kurt should have known Blaine wouldn't just leave it; he was physically incapable of leaving anything.

Kurt sat up and Blaine motioned for him to sit opposite him so they could face one another, Kurt sighed but complied, just wanting this part to be over with so they could make up properly.

When he was settled and sitting cross legged opposite the older boy, Blaine continued.

'Because you know I would have told you about Mike eventually, it's not like the ex question has ever come up before...'

Kurt shrugged, fingering the pattern on the duvet, something he seemed to do a lot during his serious talks with Blaine.

'I know...I was just shocked I guess...' He mumbled, not really comfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

He started when he felt a hand on his chin, forcing his head up to look into those hazel eyes, that Kurt would put money on were like x ray or something.

'What you said before...about you never having a boyfriend...does that...does it bother you that I have?' He questioned, keeping eye contact with Kurt, as though it was very important for him to know the answer.

'No...yes...maybe ...a little bit...yes it does, but I don't know why before you ask!' The younger boy replied, flustered, he could feel his face begin to warm at the confession.

He heard Blaine sigh and Kurt could tell by his face he was going to tell him about Mike...he wasn't very happy about it, but he was going to do it.

'Mike and I broke up a year ago...we were together six months.' He began.

'Do you...do you still have feelings for him?' Kurt questioned timidly, almost scared to hear the answer.

Blaine looked at him curiously for a second before he replied;

'No...well, I love him, he's a really good friend, but at the time both of us had never had a boyfriend before, or really experienced anything like it. I think we were more of an experiment to each other. We ended on really good terms, I think we both got what we needed from the relationship, a confidence in our sexuality...there were really no deeper feelings than friendship involved.'

Kurt couldn't help but feel relieved, he didn't want to examine his complicated feelings for Blaine just yet, but he didn't want Blaine to have feelings for anybody else either. He was slightly worried about the experiment part though. Just how experienced was Blaine?

Taking a deep breath, Kurt asked his next question;

'Oh...have you had boyfriends since?' He tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew his voice was too high and his cheeks were stained with pink.

Blaine seemed embarrassed too, he'd broke eye contact and was fiddling with a loose thread on his cover.

'Well, not exactly boyfriends...I want through a bit of a stage...after Mike, I dated a few guys, I think I was trying to find my type, or maybe just basking in my new found confidence. I'm not proud of it; I was a bit of a jerk to be honest.'

Kurt let the information sink in before asking his next question,

'And you...you had sex with all these guys?' He felt his face and neck burn at the mention of sex...he was talking about sex, with Blaine, in Blaine's bed...

The boy in question looked up in shock as soon as Kurt asked him;

'What...Kurt No! Is that what you think of me?' He looked slightly hurt and Kurt backtracked quickly.

'No, I just assumed...' He trailed off as Blaine smiled weakly.

'No I...I don't know why I'm getting on my high horse, It's not like I was completely innocent, I did do more than kissing with the odd guy, but the only person I've ever had sex with is Michael.'

Kurt went silent, he'd known it was coming, he was just kind of hoping it wasn't going to be true. He didn't know why...(well he sort of did, but there was no way he was dealing with that yet...) but the thought of Blaine having sex with somebody else made him sad, he'd done nothing, he'd never even had a real kiss, and Blaine had all this experience that he'd never had.

'Oh.' He replied simply and he saw Blaine's face fill with concern.

'Have I upset you?' He questioned gently, and Kurt shook his head, smiling at the older boy softly.

'No...It's just...you've had all this experience and I've never even really been kissed...we're so different, I feel like a very inadequate gay...'

He finished with a bitter laugh and he felt the other boy squeeze his hand before linking their fingers together.

'Kurt...your time will come...I'm a year older than you.'

Kurt shook his head;

'Yes but it's ridiculous! I'm sixteen, at sixteen you were having sex with Michael!'

Blaine stared at him intensely for a second;

'Age doesn't matter_' He began, before Kurt cut him off.

'It does!'

There was silence for a minute as Blaine studied his face. Kurt felt his cheeks burn under the scrutiny but he met the older boys eyes eventually.

As they looked at one another, trying to figure each other out Kurt felt a surge of confidence, Blaine was his friend, his very very good friend. Who was gay...who Kurt may have feelings for...(even that was not being analysed at the moment) why shouldn't he just get it out of the way with somebody who cared about him?

'Will you do it?' He asked bluntly and he watched as Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Do what?' He questioned,

'Will you kiss me?' Kurt began, he could feel the heat creeping to his neck as Blaine looked shocked and then he sighed.

'Kurt I_' He began, but Kurt cut him off before he could finish, because somehow being rejected by Blaine was something he didn't want to contemplate, and he didn't want to know why it would hurt so much. Instead he put on a front.

'Oh Blaine don't get all gentlemanly, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend...I just want you to kiss me, so I can finally say I've kissed someone!'

He pulled his hand free from the other boys, there was no way he was going to be able to convince himself to be casual about this when Blaine was holding his hand and being all Blainey and perfect.

'Kurt...stop it.' The other boy ordered sternly, and Kurt found himself standing beside the bed and saying the first thing that popped into his head.

'Well I'll just go and ask Michael to do it then!' He began and he could almost feel Blaine's disapproval in the air.

'Kurt!' The older boy began sharply.

'What?' Kurt feigned indifference, when really his heart was pounding so fast Kurt was starting to suspect he might take off.

'It's not happening like this.' Blaine said calmly, looking up into Kurt's eyes and the younger boy could tell his mind was made up. But still Kurt had to carry on, he didn't want Blaine to think of him as some delicate flower, too inexperienced for them to ever be together...not that he wanted to be with Blaine.

And if kissing Blaine and being casual about it would convince the older boy that he wasn't some naive little gay then so be it, that was what he was going to do.

'What isn't? ' He replied.

Blaine looked at him calmly;

'Your first kiss, I'm not being a gentleman Kurt, I'm being your friend, and I'm telling you your first kiss is not happening like this, when you're feeling insecure and upset, and we've just had a fight...I'm not doing it Kurt, It's not happening.' He finished and Kurt couldn't help but notice how authoritive he sounded, Blaine was definitely head of the student council for a reason.

'Blaine, it doesn't have to mean anything! I just want it over with!' Kurt cried desperately, why was Blaine being so noble!

But the older boy simply shook his head;

'You're not convincing me here Kurt...' He stated simply and Kurt for the second time that night fought the urge to stomp his foot.

Instead he sighed;

'You're really not going to do it are you?'

Blaine shook his head,

'No Kurt, I'm sorry but I'm not. '

Kurt could feel his face burning, he felt embarrassed of his own behaviour, he knew it was too much to ask Blaine to do something like that, he was too nice and to be honest Kurt felt kind of relieved, he did want his kiss to be special.

But he didn't know how to convey that to Blaine, he wasn't used to being in the wrong and twice in one night was getting to be a bit much...so he carried on the route he'd been going.

'Fine, I shouldn't have even come.' He turned round and began to walk out the door, but he was interrupted by a sharp voice.

'Kurt don't you dare! '

Shocked he turned round to see Blaine sat completely upright, a stern look on his face as he glared at the younger boy.

'What?' Kurt questioned,

'Don't you dare walk out again; I swear to god if you take one more step I will personally drag you by your stupidly expensive Pyjamas back into this bed.'

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, Blaine knew him so well, if he really thought Kurt wanted to leave he would have let him go, but he knew, he knew he didn't really want to, and Kurt liked to think that Blaine didn't want him to leave either.

He made his way over to the bed slowly.

'So you'll drag me into bed but you won't kiss me?' He teased, trying to ease the tension.

Blaine rolled his eyes and held out a hand as he shuffled nearly to the wall.

'Shut up and come back to bed.'

And Kurt did, happily as Blaine prompted him to lie on his chest like before and he resumed stroking his hair, like their miniature argument or Kurt's stupidity hadn't even happened.

After a while Kurt spoke;

'Why are we fighting over stupid things?' He questioned timidly, his hand idly playing with a button on Blaine's t-shirt.

He felt Blaine laugh slightly as he placed a kiss on Kurt's head.

'Because that's what best friends do...they argue over small things they wouldn't argue with anyone else about...'

Kurt felt his heart beat faster and a silly grin appear on his face.

'I'm your best friend?' He questioned happily.

He felt Blaine laugh again, and then stiffen slightly, obviously afraid that it wasn't reciprocated.

'Yes. You think I stay up all night when I argue with Wes or David?' He replied, but Kurt was still confused because they were his best friends, but it was true he wouldn't fret about falling out with them just like Kurt wouldn't have to go see Mercedes in the middle of the night if they had a fall out.

'But they are your best friends?' He said, confused at being unable to figure out the difference in their relationships.

Blaine it seemed was struggling to distinguish it as well, either that or he just didn't want to acknowledge what the real difference was either.

'Yes but...they aren't you.' Was his simple answer and for now Kurt felt satisfied with that.

'Well if it's any consolation, you're my best friend too.' Kurt informed him happily as he snuggled into the chest more and he felt Blaine's hand entwine with his own.

'That's good to know...now am I safe to go to sleep or should I be fearing for the safety of my lips?' The older boy joked lightly.

Kurt smiled sleepily, before replying bravely.

'I think their safe for now.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

_A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you all have an amazing Christmas! I know there is a lot of information and new characters to absorb in this chapter and I hope I didn't overwhelm you, next chapter will introduce the mysterious Ian and some surprising developments with Phil. I will probably update within the next few days! I'm enjoying writing this story so I hope your enjoying reading it. _


	6. Tension

A/N- _Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews, especially around Christmas as well! I really appreciate every comment, literally they make my day. _

_I just wanted to mention that I am from England and I do my best to pick out the English words and change them but sometimes I literally just don't know that it is purely an English word! I hope it doesn't disrupt your reading, I am trying my best. And nobody has said anything it's just I've noticed in other stories people have commented on it and I just wanted to apologise if that is the case. If it is please point out what word it is so I can know for next time! _

_Also I just wanted to bring up that I mention prefects in this chapter, now I know this is a very English thing in schools to have prefects, but I figured Dalton is a very posh boarding school and they may well adapt some European traits to suit them...well they do in my world anyway so I'm keeping it that way! Lol _

_Ahhh anyway sorry for rambling I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you again for sticking with this story you lovely people and the next chapter should be up soon! _

**Tension **

Kurt was sat at his desk studying, when he was rudely interrupted when somebody flopped on his bed and another person spun his chair around.

'Kuuuurt! Why are you sat here studying? It's Friday night! Your first Friday night and guess what_' The person on the bed began before they were interrupted by a very overexcited Michael.

'Toby! I'm telling him!' He addressed the blonde boy on the bed, the smile on his face not faltering once.

'Telling me what?' Kurt asked in confusion.

He was rewarded with Michael pulling him from his chair and spinning him round.

'I passed my French test! And I didn't just pass I got a B! A B! I've never gotten a B on anything that doesn't involve facts and numbers in my life! You're an actual genius! You've saved me from freshman French!'

Kurt laughed as he was finally released only to then be grabbed by Tobias and pulled down onto the bed.

'So we're going out to celebrate!' The blonde boy informed him.

Kurt felt his stomach flutter with happiness at how familiar they were with him, he'd hung round with them and Phil the past few nights and it had been nice to have his own set of friends.

But he couldn't do it again tonight, or his grades were going to suffer...

'Guys...I can't, I have to study, I have this history quiz and_' He broke off as Michael interrupted him;

'It's Friday! You have all weekend to study! You're beginning to sound like Blaine!'

Kurt laughed at Michael implying that, that was a bad thing... before Toby grabbed his hand and pouted.

'Yes Kurt come on! We are going out for some food and then we are going to watch my brother's band! It's going to be amazing...and you don't even have to pay for dinner because we're paying for everything! As a thank you for saving us both from Mike's excessive studying!'

Kurt laughed again, feeling himself beginning to cave, it did sound like fun and he'd like to get out and see what the area had to offer.

'Alright, I'll come, but you don't need to pay for me...'

He trailed off as Michael rolled his eyes;

'I know we don't _need _to, but we want to, it's a present you can't turn down a present...it's rude...'

Kurt smiled as he replied;

'Oh well I wouldn't want to be rude...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Ten minutes later, they were in Blaine's room being moaned at by Wes and David for their lack of invite. They'd only popped in to see if Kurt had left his phone in the older boys room and to find Phil who was supposed to be going with them.

'But we want to come!' Wes pouted, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the look on the boys face. He almost seemed serious.

'Well you can't! We've already told you, it's not a night for stuffy juniors! It's a night for the only four Sophmore's in the warblers to let loose and have some fun...' Toby began sternly, but he was cut off as Wes interjected, a hurt look on his face.

And Kurt realised...maybe they were serious.

'We're fun! We go out with you guys all the time! I thought we were friends!' He looked to David for support and found it straight away as the other boy was nodding with him.

'Yeah, you have been hogging Kurt all week, with the tutoring on Tuesday and Wednesday, and then on Thursday you took him again to watch that old film...we never see him!' David began and Kurt couldn't help the snort that escaped.

'I didn't know you kept track of my activities David...' He teased, but the older boy simply winked at him before turning back to the two he was arguing with.

'We want Kurt time too, you can't keep hogging him! You're getting worse than Blaine for monopolising Kurt!' Kurt felt his cheeks burn at that comment...thanks very much Wes, but Blaine simply piped up calmly from where he was reading on his bed.

'I'd appreciate being left out of this argument, thank you very much.' He said with a raised eyebrow, but everyone except Kurt ignored him.

'He's our age!' Toby argued, the age thing seeming to be his only excuse.

Kurt sensing this was going to go on for some time squeezed in the bed next to Blaine as the boy unravelled his IPod and gave Kurt a headphone.

'We met him first!' Wes was shouting now, and Kurt shot them all a nervous glance;

'Erm...I'm not really sure how to respond to this...' He whispered to Blaine, who simply smiled and pressed play, Kurt rolled his eyes when he realised it was Katy Perry.

'Stop pulling out the age card, were all Warblers you're just saying we can't come because we get to stay out an hour later than you do...' David was trying logic now, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he could practically see Toby's brain trying to come up with another excuse.

Seeing there wasn't one he spotted Kurt in the bed;

'Kurt! Don't get comfortable there! We have to leave in ten minutes...right fine, if you want to come you can, but you come back at the same time as us!'

David smiled wildly, but Wes couldn't seem to forget the rejection in the first place;

'We will! Toby it was one time last week! I can't believe you're still so bitter about it that you wouldn't include us in a night out!' He accused and Toby frowned at the insinuation.

'I'm not bitter...' He began,

'You definitely are...look at that face David...that's definitely the face of a bitter boy.' They were all smiling now, argument obviously forgotten, not that it had ever been deadly serious.

'I agree, Toby you look a little yellow...' David teased,

'Hahaha I get that! Yellow! Like a lemon...because he's bitter.' Wes cracked up as everyone rolled their eyes at his behaviour, Kurt and Blaine included.

'Maybe Wes could just stay here after all!' David said with a grin, as Wes turned his pout to his best friend.

'David!'

'Oh calm down, I was joking...right we will meet you in the common room in ten minutes! We need to get changed!' He said, dragging a still pouting Wes out the door with him, so they could get out of their uniforms.

Michael suddenly remembering something turned to Tobias in a panic;

'Ok, Oh crap Toby we need to clean up that mess in the kitchen before we leave...we tried to make you cookies Kurt...right ten minutes ok? Common room! Be there! We'll pass the message to Ant and Phil!'

They were half way out the door before Kurt replied;

'Alright, see you in ten.'

And he was left alone with Blaine, who was currently searching for another Katy Perry song and Kurt was seriously considering confiscating the IPod.

'So, you and Mike are ok then?' Blaine questioned lightly as he scrolled through the songs, Kurt shrugged in response.

'Yeah, we're fine...he passed his exam.' He informed him,

'That's great...I knew you carried on tutoring him, but it's nice that you're happy to be friends with him...' He nudged Kurt's shoulder lightly and the younger boy couldn't help but get slightly defensive.

'Well, Mike wasn't the one who kept it a secret...' He began but Blaine cut him off.

'Kurt...' He began in a warning voice and the younger boy immediately back tracked.

'Sorry, sorry, that wasn't a dig I swear, I like Mike. He talks a lot, but he's friendly and open and he makes me feel welcome. There's nothing not to like really.'

He smiled at Blaine as the other boy laughed at Kurt's over enthusiastic response, recognising that he was trying to make up for his earlier dig.

They settled back into the pillows to listen to the music, forgetting they had somewhere to be, and Kurt felt completely relaxed and comfortable, just being here with Blaine.

That was until Anthony came in the room, immediately making Kurt feel tense and on edge, he didn't even look at the younger boy though, something that Kurt didn't know whether to feel relieved about or hurt.

'Blaine, the others are waiting in the common room, Toby is texting me like mad! Said you've gone over the ten minute mark or something.'

Blaine laughed as he started to sit up, turning off the IPod and gently taking one of the buds out of Kurt's ear.

'Right, right we're coming, I need to get changed, tell him I'll be five minutes! Kurt will walk down with you; one more person being ready will appease them for a while.'

Kurt tensed as he saw Anthony clearly struggle with the idea of walking with Kurt;

'I need to erm...I need to stop by my room for something...so Kurt can walk down on his own.' Blaine looked at his friend, with a sense of confusion;

'Ant?' He questioned and Kurt couldn't help but feel nervous and slightly excited that maybe now he would find out why Anthony didn't like him.

But the older boy simply turned in the doorway.

'I'll see you in five minutes.' He said before he left the room and Kurt sighed. He didn't know what the older boys' problem was, but it was going to have to come out sooner or later, because this weird tension wasn't fair on anyone, especially as Kurt was getting so close to Tobias.

'I'll leave you to get changed Blaine.' He said as he stood from the bed, straightening his clothes.

'Kurt what was that about?' The older boy questioned, obviously not willing to let it go. So Kurt decided to be honest but firm...Blaine couldn't fight all his battles for him.

'I don't know...we don't have time to talk about it now, let's just have a good night ok?' He said, his eyes pleading with the other boys to drop it.

Blaine nodded slightly before walking over to his wardrobe.

'Alright, I'll be five minutes.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

They'd been back half an hour and Kurt was in his room, casually chatting to Mercedes on facebook while Phil posted funny videos of animals on his wall, when the door opened abruptly and Anthony stepped into the room.

'Phil did you finish that French homework?' He demanded, not even bothering to say hello to Kurt, or apologise for not knocking.

Kurt closed his laptop and gave the older boy his best dirty look;

'He's in my French class...it's not in till next Tuesday.' He answered for his roommate, who had also closed his laptop and was nervously twisting his hands in his lap. Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like seeing his friend so nervous, when he had been relaxed and enjoying himself just moments before.

'I was actually asking my brother.' Came the scathing reply, Kurt actually felt his mouth drop open in shock;

'Phil's your _brother!' _He didn't even bother trying to sound cool and collected, he was shocked! How could Phil be brothers with this cold boy? Ok, admittedly he wasn't cold with anyone else but Kurt. But still...he seemed confident and assertive, whereas Phil was completely the opposite.

Anthony didn't even bother to look at him as he answered, his eyes firmly fixed on his younger brother who was still sitting nervously on his bed;

'Yes, now did you do it? I don't want you to get in trouble with Mr Keogh, and if you do it before Sunday I'll have time to check it for you.'

Kurt watched the exchange with interest; Anthony's voice was full of warmth for his brother, if not a little bossy;

'I haven't had chance yet Ant...' Came the quiet reply, and Kurt felt his heart twinge in sympathy as Anthony's eyes narrowed sternly;

'What have you been doing? Is it those comics again? I told you not to let them distract you Phil...' He was pointing his finger now, his eyes staring at his brother angrily as Phil looked down at his quilt.

'No...I've just been doing stuff, I've had other homework and it's not due till Tuesday.' The younger boy tried to explain, and Kurt thought it completely out of order for Anthony to be making Phil react this way, when he knew full well what Phil had been doing tonight. Deciding enough was enough he decided to speak up;

'I can look over it for him Anthony, it's not a problem...I'm pretty fluent in French.' He offered kindly, smiling slightly at Phil who looked at him gratefully. He'd decided against going all diva on Anthony, sensing this needed to be handled with care.

'That won't be necessary. He'll have it done by tomorrow. Give me your comics Phil. '

Kurt watched in disbelief, first as Anthony completely dismissed his offer, and secondly how Phil quickly scrambled to do as he was told. Pulling his box of comics out from under his bed and handing them to the older boy, who took them and placed them under his arm securely;

'Right, you can have these back when the French homework is done...and go to bed soon kiddo ok? You looked really tired at breakfast today.' He ruffled up the younger boy's hair before leaving the room without so much as a goodbye to Kurt.

'K...' Came the small reply from Phil, who Kurt saw subtly wipe a tear that had escaped with the back of his hand. Kurt felt his heart clench painfully again, but Phil was obviously embarrassed and he didn't want to make it worse by offering unwanted sympathy.

'Phil...' He started kindly, staring at the other boy, trying to offer comfort without embarrassing him.

But the younger boy, simply shrugged in embarrassment before putting his laptop on the floor.

'I better go to bed...' He mumbled as he got up to pull back his cover.

Kurt watched silently as Phil turned off the lamp on his side of the room and rolled over to face the wall. He saw his shoulders shake slightly, but he didn't know how he'd respond to a hug, or if he'd even want one.

He did know though that Phil always read his comics before going to sleep. He read one every night without fail...and luckily Kurt knew just what Phil was reading at the minute.

'I have X Men on DVD if you want to watch it? My brother Finn bought it me, totally not my thing but you're welcome to borrow it...I mean I saw you reading the comic today and...'

He trailed off as he saw the shoulders stop shaking for a moment, before the muffled reply came;

'Erm...yeah...thanks...' Phil hadn't turned around, but Kurt knew he had a small smile on his face, he could tell by his voice.

He smiled as he stood from his bed to reach the shelves.

'I'll just get it for you. '

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

It was Monday night; Kurt had been at Dalton a week and already he found himself almost constantly with company. He felt less lonely than he had done in a long time.

In fact, he found himself loving his new school, his new friends...and being with Blaine was amazing. Currently he was sat in the common room, sharing a sofa with Blaine. Both of them lying on opposite ends, legs bent, trying to ignore the fact that their toes were touching in the middle.

Kurt was attempting to read his history text, while Blaine was reading Twilight...which he said was to prove a point to Wes, but Kurt had decided not to pry any further.

Kurt glanced around the common room which was mostly empty, aside from a few freshman playing some weird racing game on the X box and a senior pinning up the new cleaning rota. There was also Tobias and Anthony, who were having a heated discussion on a cushion over by the fireplace, Kurt couldn't help but overhear.

'Who are you going with?' He heard the heated whisper come from Tobias, who was staring at Anthony intently.

'Is it really that important?' The brunette was steadfastly avoiding the question, even Kurt could notice that.

He watched as Toby narrowed his eyes;

'Is Phil going?' The younger boy questioned, and Kurt saw as Anthony's eyes widened for a second.

'I knew it!' Tobias had pulled his hand from where it had been enclosed in the older boys and was looking less angry and more hurt. 'You didn't even bother to ask me...you never do I don't know why I'm surprised...'

He saw Anthony lean in then and hug Tobias to him, obviously whispering reassurances in his ear, Kurt couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but he caught the odd phrase;

'_Next time...I promise...love you...not the right time...' _

He watched as he eventually coaxed Toby back in to lean against him by the fire, but the younger boy seemed more tense than before, not quite leaning into his boyfriend, or offering much affection...Kurt was definitely asking about this later.

They lapsed back into silence for a while until they heard a girlish scream from upstairs and feet pounding down the stairs, presumably heading for the corridor.

'OH MY EYES! For fucks sake Wes! How many times!' Screamed an angry David as he stormed into the common room.

He was followed by a flustered Wes as he hastily zipped his pants and threw on a jumper, having obviously followed David in a hurry.

'Shit, shit, shit...so sorry...I thought you were out with Charlie!' He offered as an explanation as David flopped onto a chair, nodding at the others in greeting.

'A sock Wes...that's all I ask of you...just put a sock on the door handle.' He muttered as Wes smiled at them sheepishly, and Kurt finally clicked what was going on, David had obviously walked in on Wes and his girlfriend...and it sounded like it wasn't the first time.

'I will next time I promise!' An obviously contrite Wes threw himself in the chair next to David as Kurt eyed him scathingly.

'A sock? That's slightly tacky isn't it?' He raised his eyebrow as David grinned at him.

'Tacky but necessary...' David countered as Wes fanned his face in mock embarrassment, he could almost feel Blaine rolling his eyes as Kurt tutted at them both.

He was just about to say something brilliant and sarcastic when they were interrupted by a cough from the doorway. A slightly plump, but very pretty blonde girl stood there. She was wearing a pale blue button up dress...which was buttoned up wrong and her hair looked like it had been hastily thrown into a band.

David smiled awkwardly at the girl as she made her way into the room, obviously still feeling embarrassed from what he'd walked in on...

'Hey Danny...nice erm...seeing you...again...' He trailed off, his face burning and Kurt had to hold back a laugh, and kick Blaine as he made no effort to hold back his snort.

The girl however seemed unfazed, she had her eyes set on one person...and that was Wes.

'Hi David...Wessy poo, are you coming back to bed?' She simpered and Kurt couldn't help but cringe as she attempted to perch seductively on the edge of her boyfriend's chair.

Wes, however, seemed to remain oblivious, he eyed her with confusion;

'Why?'

She seemed put out for a minute before she trailed her fingers up his leg, Kurt glanced at Blaine in shock, who simply grinned and winked at him.

'Well because...don't you want to...you know?' She trailed off suggestively and Kurt was shocked when Wes simply shrugged.

'Nah...I'm good.' He replied, completely dismissing her, and as completely inappropriate as she was Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she quickly removed her hand as if it had been burnt.

'Oh right...ok then. ' She finished embarrassed, Wes either didn't notice or didn't care as he addressed her casually.

'I'm probably going to hang with the guys for a bit, I'll text you later or something yeah? Ohh yeah before I forget are you still ok to bake those cookies for that Church charity thing? We promised Charlie remember?'

She looked confused and slightly hurt for a moment until she answered him;

'Is that for tomorrow?'

Wes nodded, distracted as he threw a wad of rolled up newspaper at David;

'Yeah.'

The girl...Danny, looked a bit nervous for a second before she answered him;

'Oh erm, well I have an assignment due tomorrow and I already put it off this week because we went to dinner with your parents, and then you had your swim meet and you asked me to come hang round today...so I only really have tonight to do it and_'

This got Wes' attention and he turned his head away from making faces at David to stare at his girlfriend;

'Danny we promised her we'd take them! We put our names down, it's going to look so bad if we just show up with nothing...sweetheart you said you'd bake them, I was _counting _on you, you know your cookies are amazing...'

He smiled at her softly and twirled a loose piece of her hair around his finger, she seemed to melt into his touch and Kurt couldn't help feeling a little angry at Wes, who probably didn't even realise he was being completely selfish.

'Right ok well...I only lose 5% if it's a day late and my GPA isn't too bad right now...I suppose if you really want me to I could bake them and_'

Kurt felt another wave of anger hit him as Wes immediately removed his hand, grinned at her and stood up;

'That's great! You're a star! So I'll text you later ok? Right lads, anyone up for a marathon of COD?'

David happily followed Wes out the room after everyone else shook their heads at the offer and Kurt watched as the girl smiled slightly at them before shuffling out of the room, unmistakably hurt by the dismissal.

Kurt tried to stay silent he really did, but after about ten seconds he gave in to the tension that had been building within him ever since she first walked in the room;

'What the hell was that?' He spat out as Blaine looked up from his book in shock at Kurt's obvious anger.

'Oh that's about the fifth time David's walked in on the two of them.' He replied with a grin, trying to placate Kurt's obvious anger, even if he was confused by it.

'No not that...the way he treated her, the way she just let him...' He trailed off, looking at Blaine for answers, but the older boy, who was usually so full of advice simply shrugged.

'Oh, I don't know really, I've never really thought about it before. 'He smiled apologetically, before turning back to his book, but Kurt was annoyed on the girls' behalf.

'Well maybe someone should! That poor girl! He's just completely taking advantage of the way she feels about him! He used her for sex and then threw her out! Making her lose marks on her assignment to bake some stupid cookies!' He was gesturing wildly with his hands, and Kurt knew his voice was becoming even more high pitched, but he didn't care enough to be embarrassed by it.

Blaine was studying him intently, obviously trying to understand what Kurt was so upset about.

'It's just the way they work...' He offered, and Kurt realised that Blaine had genuinely never realised how Wes' behaviour would hurt the poor girl, to be honest Blaine hadn't really taken any notice throughout their entire exchange, he was probably just used to giving them privacy.

'Did you not see her face as she walked out of here?' He prodded Blaine, who simply shook his head, looking more and more concerned as he obviously realised he'd not been paying attention to his friend's relationship...when maybe it was in trouble.

Kurt was just about to say something else, to maybe reassure Blaine when a scathing voice entered the conversation from the other side of the room.

'Get of your high horse Hummel, she's not completely innocent, she spreads her legs pretty easily whenever he clicks his fingers, obviously he's not going to respect her.'

Kurt clenched his fists in anger and he felt Blaine's toes curl, obviously in reaction to his own anger at Anthony's comments, Kurt really didn't know what his problem with him was, but it was getting old. He noticed Blaine had opened his mouth to say something before Tobias cut him off.

'Ant, did you seriously just say that?' The blonde boy had moved away from his boyfriend and was looking at him in disgust.

'Oh come on Toby, don't you get involved, you've not cared anytime he's done it to her before.'

Kurt saw Tobias tense before he regarded his boyfriend with cold eyes;

'Well you know what maybe I should start to, and if that's how you feel about people who spread their legs pretty easily, you certainly won't be getting any anytime soon!'

Kurt watched as Anthony glanced at him and Blaine for a second before lowering his voice and whispering furiously to his boyfriend.

'Toby this is really inappropriate.'

The younger boy simply laughed as he stood from the floor and sat on one of the chairs that had just been vacated, crossing his leg over his knee and folding his arms...in such a diva move that Kurt felt proud.

'No, if you can speak like that about someone else's sex life then why don't we advertise yours!'

He smiled at his boyfriend, but it was such a cold smile lacking in affection that Kurt felt himself shiver; there was definitely something more going on here.

'Or lack of...' He heard the mutter coming from Anthony as he rose from the cushion, and Kurt watched as Toby bristled with anger.

'Oh fuck you. Maybe if you removed your head out of your arse for long enough it might actually see some action.'

He'd stood in anger now and was facing his boyfriend, who was eyeing Tobias with a mixture of anger and confusion.

'Now you're just being immature!' The older boy countered as he glared down at his younger boyfriend.

Tobias stared at him for a second before doing the smile again...that Kurt hated so much.

'Oh yeah because I'm the immature one.' He laughed softly, shaking his head.

Anthony stepped forward in an obvious challenge;

'What's that supposed to mean?' He sounded cold...quite scary, but Toby seemed to take it all in his stride.

'Why don't you use some of that infinite wisdom of yours and figure it out.'

He then turned away from his boyfriend completely and faced Kurt, who was now awkwardly fiddling with his book, having given up all pretence of reading...as had Blaine.

'Kurt, do you want to go see a movie or something? After all I've got no other plans tonight...'

He trailed off as Anthony interrupted him furiously;

'Oh so that's what this is about, because I didn't invite you to this dinner, I told you I'm not ready to tell them yet.'

Kurt saw the hurt look flitter across the blonde boy's face before he whirled round angrily to face his boyfriend again.

_So that's _what the argument earlier had been about.

'Yeah...and that was ok two years ago, it's getting a little old now. I introduced you to my parents a year and a half ago Anthony. You won't even tell them you have a boyfriend.' The hurt in the younger boy's voice was obvious, Kurt couldn't see his face anymore but he could tell he was close to breaking point.

Anthony however seemed to either not even notice or he was too involved in his anger at the minute to care.

'Oh Fuck off Toby; it was pretty fucking easy for you to tell your mum she forgets after a few hours.'

There was silence then, Kurt had heard Blaine's quiet gasp and felt his toes tense again. He didn't know the whole story but if Toby's mum was forgetting something after a few hours he could guess...and for somebody to bring that up in an argument...it was cruel, really cruel.

He could understand Anthony was obviously finding it hard to come out to his parents and he obviously loved Toby a lot to be reacting this strongly in an argument, but there was no denying that what the older boy had just said was beyond cruel.

'_How dare you! '_

Kurt heard Tobias' voice break before he saw the boy crumple as his shoulders heaved, he didn't need to see his face to know that the tears were streaming down, he could hear him crying, heartbreaking sobs as he knelt on the floor and Kurt was up and kneeling with him, with his arms around him before Blaine even had a chance to react.

He'd never heard crying like it, it was heartbreaking to watch and to listen to, Kurt had walked around to the front of him and lain Toby's head on his shoulder as the blonde boy cried it out. His mum was obviously a sensitive issue and for his own boyfriend, who supposedly loved him to bring it up was horrible.

He felt Toby cling to him as he cried and Kurt could feel his own eyes welling up as he rubbed the boy's back and whispered random nonsense like Blaine had done to him.

He heard Anthony approaching before he saw out of the corner of his eyes the older boys knees hit the floor as he put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder only to be angrily shrugged off.

'Shit, Toby please I didn't mean that. You know what I get like about them I swear I didn't mean it, please baby...'

Kurt heard the older boy's voice break, but he was struggling to have any sympathy for the brunette when his boyfriend was still crying into Kurt's shoulder.

He couldn't see what was going on but he assumed Blaine had risen from the sofa, as he spoke next in a soft but determined voice.

'Ant, come on mate, leave it for a while.'

There was an angry hiss before Anthony replied;

'Blaine, no offence, but fuck off...Toby please...please just come talk to me, I swear I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry...'

And Kurt lost it; he whipped his head around and stared at the older boy, a look of disgust on his face;

'Look at him! Seriously, now is not the best time to talk, you're just going to make it worse.'

He saw Anthony bristle in anger before he addressed Kurt in such a cold tone it made the younger boy want to curl up in a hole somewhere;

'You can shut the fuck up, you've been here what, five minutes?'

Kurt felt his own eyes prickle slightly, this was awful, this whole situation was horrible and now Anthony had made Kurt feel like he didn't belong when he'd just started to feel better.

Only he didn't have time to process that thought for much longer, because Blaine, looking absolutely furious had hauled Anthony up with a strength Kurt didn't realise he had and pushed him towards the door.

'Anthony, you need to leave this room right now..._now..._do it. ' Kurt couldn't help but be slightly attracted to the authoritive voice Blaine was using, and the way he was standing with his arms folded, blocking Anthony from the two of them.

Anthony seemed to deflate as he looked at Blaine with tear filled eyes.

'Blaine, please I need to talk to him.' It was almost said at a whisper, but Kurt caught it, the older boy was definitely sorry but Blaine remained determined, shaking his head.

'No, you need to go and calm down. And after that you need to apologise to a hell of a lot of people. But right now, all you need to do is leave this room. _Right now.' _

He pointed towards the door and Anthony nodded his head;

'I'm going...I didn't mean...Tobes, please, please believe me, I didn't mean it, you know how brave I think you are and your mum and please...I'm so sorry.'

He went to move forward again, obviously forgetting his promise to leave the room and wanting to be near his boyfriend...but Blaine was having none of it.

'_Now _Anthony.' He repeated, and Kurt watched as Anthony began to cry, he was crying silently but the tears were definitely falling down his cheeks as he stared at his boyfriend.

Blaine seemed to notice too, as his tone was softer as he addressed the older boy;

'Look, come on, I'll come with you, let's go get some coffee alright?'

Kurt watched as Anthony nodded before turning towards the door, Blaine spared one last look towards Kurt;

'You going to be alright here Kurt?'

Kurt nodded and smiled slightly at Blaine, nodding his head towards Toby, indicating he was going to talk to him. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt realised for everyone else's sake he needed to reply verbally.

'Yeah, I'm good...honestly, go on, he probably needs a friend right now.'

So Blaine nodded and left the room with Anthony, while Kurt continued to comfort the crying Tobias.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

An hour later, the two Sophmore's were settled in Kurt's room, Tobias sat in the corner of the bed his hands around his knees and Kurt perched on his desk chair, fiddling with his Ipod.

Tobias had stopped crying twenty minutes earlier and Kurt had given him a cold wash cloth and let him calm himself down before he spoke. They'd been in silence ever since, but it wasn't awkward. Toby obviously had a lot to think about and Kurt was perfectly willing to let him.

Finally he heard Toby clear his throat as he began to speak, his voice was slightly hoarse from the crying, but he seemed calmer.

'I'm sorry...I don't usually cry, I just...' He began, but the blonde boy trailed off, obviously feeling awkward.

Kurt spun around on his chair and smiled softly at the other boy.

'You don't need to apologise.'

He was met with silence as the other boy smiled at him softly before collapsing back into himself. Kurt scooted closer to the bed.

'Do you want to talk?' He offered calmly, perfectly willing to do whatever the other boy wanted to do.

Tobias smiled softly before shrugging;

'I know I should...but I don't really, well I find it hard to talk about serious stuff you know? That's why it just got so bad with me and Ant, we let it build...'

Kurt nodded, he understood completely; before he met Blaine he let everything build up until he broke...he still would if Blaine didn't seem to have a sixth sense when it came to Kurt's emotions.

'It's alright; you don't have to talk if you don't want to.' He offered and he saw Tobias smiling in gratitude.

'Would you be really offended if I didn't? I feel like once I start I won't stop...' He trailed off with a laugh as he sat up properly and Kurt saw something he didn't quite recognise pass over the other boys' voice, it was as if Tobias was donning a mask.

But Kurt chose to ignore it, there was no point forcing an issue the other boy obviously didn't want to talk about, if it made him feel better to pretend everything was fine, then so be it, Kurt wasn't going to judge what made someone else feel better.

'Not at all...you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to...how do you feel about that movie?' He offered with a smile and Tobias sat forward slightly, his eyes lighting up with an idea.

'I'm not sure I fancy sitting in a movie theatre in the silence...I have a better idea, I know these guys, there's this party tonight, in some warehouse about twenty minutes from here...'

Kurt felt his stomach do a flip, Tobias was obviously trying everything he could to feel better, including going to a party.

'I don't know...I mean are we allowed to do that?' He began slowly; he had a feeling he was going to end up doing something he would regret.

Tobias laughed slightly as he eyed Kurt;

'You don't strike me as the type who cares what were allowed to do?' He challenged and when Kurt didn't rise to the bait, simply raising his eyebrows Tobias laughed and changed tactics.

'Come on we'll have fun, we can just let loose, forget everything here! We don't even have to drink if you don't want to.'

Seeing the desperation in the other boy's eyes and realising that going to a party and just letting loose actually sounded pretty good, Kurt nodded.

'Alright...but what about curfew, will we get back in time?' He questioned, and he saw Tobias curse slightly under his breath, before he seemed to recuperate, his eyes lighting up once more with an idea.

'I forgot about curfew...wait, have you been given your student ID yet?'

Kurt stared at the other boy, confused;

'Yeah I got it yesterday, why?'

He saw the other boy grin before he replied;

'Do you still have your visitors pass?' He questioned and Kurt found himself becoming even more confused.

'Yes, but the tech guy told me not to use it anymore, said it doesn't register on the system, it's basically just a key card...I was supposed to hand it in but I guess I forgot and_'

He saw Tobias' eyes light up once more as he took in what Kurt was saying;

'This is great! Right here's what we do, we're going to have to leave now, before Anthony comes and talks to me so we give somebody our student ID's to swipe us in and out of dinner, then they can swipe us into here later and we use your visitors pass to get in after the party!'

Kurt eyed the other boy incredulously,

'This is all sounding a bit complicated...I mean, who are we going to get to swipe us into dinner? Blaine?'

Tobias laughed slightly before he answered;

'No! Are you crazy? Never Blaine! He is the one person this needs to be kept from, he won't like it, not just the breaking rules but he'll think it's not safe, and he definitely won't like you going off to a party like this...'

Kurt felt himself panic at the end of the sentence, but let it wash over him before he changed his mind;

'I'm going to ignore the ''party like this'' comment...who can we ask then?'

Tobias paused in thought for a second before answering;

'I don't know, we can't ask David because he won't like it either, he won't try and stop us but he'd tell everyone not to help, Anthony is an obvious no, Wes won't keep his mouth shut, Ian isn't even an option and Mike won't want to get in trouble while his grades are still down...'

He trailed off and his eyes settled on the empty bed on the other side of the room, his eyes lighting once more as he turned to Kurt with a grin...

Seeing where this was going Kurt shook his head rapidly.

'We can't...' He said quickly, not willing to make that an option.

'He won't mind, he's your roommate Kurt, you're friends, he'll want to help.'

Kurt shook his head once more, he didn't want to get Phil in trouble, he was nervous enough as it was and getting himself in trouble was one thing, Phil was a whole different story, especially with Anthony being so big brother like with him...

'I don't want to put all that pressure on him...he's just starting to open up and_' He trailed off, seeing Toby's face drop slightly, as he leaned forward towards Kurt.

'_Please _Kurt! I need this...I just need to get out of here, I'd go alone but we're friends and I want you to be there too...and I know you want to.'

Kurt sighed, Toby looked so sad, he was trying to cover it but Kurt could see through the mask and the boy was close to breaking point. He'd been with Anthony for two years and obviously his mother was also a big issue with him...and plus Kurt thought the party might be fun...

He nodded and smiled at the blonde boy;

'Alright, I'll ask Phil, but if he seems scared or slightly hesitant about it then we aren't doing it!'

He let out a squeak as the other boy launched himself at him, laughing as they both tumbled to the floor.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Michael practically burst into David and Wes' room, causing the boy's in question to look up from the COD marathon in shock, Anthony was lay on the bed with an arm across his face...Mike had heard what had happened and decided not to pry.

He began talking at a frantic pace as soon as he entered the room, eager to get his news out;

'Hey guys, you will never believe it, Jonathan has just been given a month's detention and house restriction...'

He was met with cries of outrage, even Anthony removing his arm from his face and staring at him shock.

'A _month_! ' Wes cried, staring at Mike incredulously.

'_House _restriction!' David echoed his friends shock, pausing the game before he carried on talking.

'Fuck, what did he do to get that, the worst I've known was when Wes got two weeks ground restriction, and I've never known anybody be restricted to the house...and for a _month! _Poor Jonathan!'

Michael nodded as he flopped on the spare beanbag, obviously having been dragged from Blaine's room for extra seating.

'Yeah, apparently he was caught sneaking out to that party tonight, Luke said he got caught with a bottle of vodka and that's why it was so harsh...'

Anthony sat up on the bed, but it was Wes who spoke next;

'Fuck...stupid boy.'

David nodded his head in agreement, before turning back to Michael;

'I heard about that party, isn't it predicted to get broken up by the police before it even get's any good...'

Michael nodded, 'Yeah, well it's being organised by that Chris, he used to go here remember? Got expelled for dealing...he used to be friends with Toby's brother.'

He saw Anthony sit up straighter at the mention of Toby, but he didn't say anything.

'I heard about him, absolute nut case, guaranteed to be in prison by the time he's twenty five.' Wes added as he opened a can of Dr Pepper from the mini fridge, silently passing the other boys one before they asked.

'Yeah, nobody else has tried to go have they?' David questioned, as he took the can off Wes with a nod of thanks.

'Not that I know of, and the prefects have been put on alert now, so I'm guessing there's going to be room checks tonight.' Michael shrugged, opening his can, he didn't know anything else.

'Does Blaine know?' David asked, knowing that his friend would have a lot to say about a party like this, they all knew these parties were dangerous, getting drunk was one thing, something they'd all tried at a few warbler parties, but drugs were something else entirely.

'He's not a prefect...' Wes piped up and David rolled his eyes.

'Oh shush Wes, you know he's on the same level as the prefects because he's student council president.' David reminded him, like he had done a million times before; Wes pretended to shudder as he replied;

'Just because I know, doesn't mean I can't be in denial about it...our own friend...one of us...practically a _prefect_...'

Michael rolled his eyes at Wes and answered David's original question;

'I assume he knows Dave, he got called into a meeting before so he would have been told then...'

David let out a low whistle as Wes sat up straight looking slightly more serious;

'They must really be worried about this party if all the prefects are being alerted.' He said, and a voice answered from the doorway.

'Yeah well drugs, alcohol, teenagers and an abandoned warehouse is not really a good combination...'

They all turned to the doorway, where Blaine was standing; he smiled at them before making his way into the room and sitting on David's desk chair.

'Blaine! What did they say in the meeting?' Mike asked, curious as to what he'd been told about the party, that they didn't already know.

Blaine sighed as he loosened his tie slightly,

'It was pretty bad actually, last time this Chris guy had one of these warehouse parties it turned into a drug fuelled rave, a few people were spiked and one girl got raped. Obviously the faculty are worried about anyone from here going, it's dangerous enough when it's just people Chris' age, but any younger and it's lethal.'

He was met with shocked silence for a minute until Wes decided to break it.

'So anyone fancy going?' He piped up, only to be immediately hit in the head with David's empty Dr Pepper can.

'Ow! I was _joking!' _He defended, rubbing his head and pouting at his friend, as Blaine scowled at him.

'Hey somebody should tell Toby to warn his brother not to go...' Michael began, and Anthony sat up properly, his interest peeked again as he replied.

'His brother doesn't hang around with those people anymore...has anyone seen Toby by the way, I should probably go and speak to him.'

Blaine smiled at the boy in sympathy, they'd had a long talk earlier, and although Anthony had been in the wrong with his behaviour earlier he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, it was hard when you didn't have understanding parents.

'No, I've not seen him since...well...earlier.' Mike began, not wanting to embarrass Anthony by bringing up the whole incident.

'He wasn't at dinner?' Blaine frowned from the chair, he'd missed dinner due to the meeting, but it was worrying if Toby was still too upset that he didn't go...they knew what Toby was like when he was upset, he didn't know how to handle his own feelings.

'No, neither was Kurt.' David answered, exchanging a look with Blaine, noticing his friend's worried expression.

'They couldn't have been talking that long.' Anthony ventured, obviously willing to forget his shame for the moment as he joined in the concern.

'Well they did mention they might be going to the movies...I'll text Kurt, see what they're up to, he needs to know that the curfew is going back an hour tonight anyway...an extra precaution...' Blaine said reassuringly, not for one minute did he suspect anything worse than Toby still being upset in Kurt's room.

Tapping out a message quickly on his phone he vaguely registered Mike doing the same.

_**Hey, are you still with Toby? We're a bit worried you weren't at dinner, where are you guys? B x**_

The reply came less than a minute later and Blaine sighed in relief as he read it.

_Hey, oh we ended up going to the movies, we shouldn't be back too late, but I'm feeling pretty tired, just going to go straight to bed. K x_

He clicked off the message and addressed the other guys, the relief in his voice evident;

'Yeah, they are at the movies, they probably just needed to get out of here for a while, I'll just text back now about the curfew.'

He was about to reply to Kurt when he was stopped by Michael, who looked slightly panicked.

'Wait, Blaine...' He said, as he re-read the text he had just received.

'What?' The older boy answered, Mike looked at him with a slightly panicked expression;

'Well, I just text Toby asking where he was and if he was Ok and he told me he'd gone out for something to eat with Kurt and that they were just going to finish dessert and they'd be back...no mention of a movie...'

There was shocked silence for a minute and then everything started happening at once; Blaine grabbed his phone straight away, as did Anthony. David cursed under his breath but Wes was more vocal.

'They wouldn't! They wouldn't be so stupid!' He exclaimed in shock, he would expect this off Toby when he was in this type of mood, but not Kurt. Not the guy they teasingly called Mom.

'Kurt's not picking up his phone!' Blaine exclaimed as he frantically pressed redial.

'Neither is Toby.' Anthony confirmed as he pressed the red button on his own phone, ending his latest try, Michael signalled to him from the floor that he was going to try Toby with his own phone...not saying out loud why...but they both knew it was because of the earlier argument.

'I'm going to kill them.' Blaine muttered, as he once again got through to Kurt's voicemail.

'You're going to have to get in line; those are the worst two people to go to a party like this!' David ranted from the cushion, he was angry, but at the same time, very concerned about his friends.

'What are you trying to say about Toby?' Anthony immediately jumped on the defensive, but David was unwilling to rise to it.

'Nothing! But we know what Toby get's like when he's upset, especially when it's about you or his family, he goes a little wild.' Anthony nodded slightly, acknowledging the criticism without taking offence...he knew this was his fault.

'And Kurt...he's so little.' Wes chimed in, he wasn't good at portraying any other emotion than humour, but he loved the little new guy and this was not the type of party for him...for any of them, but especially Kurt, his protective instincts were kicking in and he didn't know about Michael but he knew David felt the same as him when it came to Kurt.

'He's taller than Blaine...I know sorry, not the time, I get what you mean though he seems so small and young.' Michael conceded, he'd felt the initial need to defend his friends...but then, they hadn't told him they were going. And this was so like Toby to jump into it without thinking, dragging Kurt along for the ride.

'I'm texting Kurt now.' Blaine announced from the chair, Michael was taken aback, it was a while since he'd seen Blaine this wound up, he was tense and he had a slight crease in his forehead from staring intensely at his phone.

Blaine had so many emotions running through him that it was hard to pin point exactly what he was feeling. He was so angry at Kurt that much was true and Toby as well, but at the same time he was ridiculously worried, Kurt was impressionable he knew that and Toby was persuasive. But neither of them would be able to hold their own at a party like that.

His hands shaking slightly he tapped out a message.

_**I know what you're doing, that party is dangerous, don't be so stupid just come back. B x**_

The reply was almost instant and Blaine sighed in relief, at least he was alright, but he was obviously ignoring their calls.

_How do you know? I'm sorry for lying to you Blaine! But seriously its fine we won't get in trouble we've got it covered. K x_

He felt his stomach clench in anger, this wasn't a game! Kurt needed to stop messing about and just come back; this was dangerous and ridiculously stupid.

_**Tell me where you are, I'm coming to pick you up. **_

He knew Kurt would be able to tell he was angry from his lack of a kiss, and in retrospect Blaine realised that wasn't exactly encouraging Kurt to tell him where he was.

His phone buzzed slightly and he didn't even let it finish vibrating before he opened the reply.

_It's just a party, please don't be mad at me Blaine, I'm just trying to have fun. My reception is rubbish here but I'll speak to you tomorrow. K x_

He threw his phone on the desk in frustration and the others looked up from their own phones where they were frantically texting.

'He won't tell me where he is!' He shouted in frustration, well aware of the concerned looks David was shooting him, he didn't lose his cool very often and definitely not in front of others.

'Neither will Toby!' Michael informed him from the floor, not batting an eyelid at Blaine's lack of cool, they were all worried, and they all knew how much Kurt meant to Blaine.

Even Michael was willing to admit that Toby knew how to take care of himself; he'd gone a bit wild a few times in the past, when his mother first became ill, or when he first got with Anthony and he knew what he was doing...but Kurt didn't and he just seemed impossibly innocent.

'I've got his brothers number, he'll know where the party is.' Anthony remarked from the bed, as he immediately began searching through his phonebook.

'How are we going to get them? I mean, the prefects are on high alert, we aren't going to get out of here without getting caught.' David voiced his concern from his position on the floor, worry evident in his voice, the lack of replies from Kurt driving him crazy.

'We can't tell the teachers either; Kurt's only just transferred so he's still on probation.'

Wes piped up from beside him; he'd text Toby only to get the same ambiguous replies Kurt was sending Blaine, he'd text Kurt too, even though he'd agreed with David that they'd text one each...he felt protective of Kurt and he needed to know he was ok.

He was distracted from his phone as Blaine stood up and headed towards the door.

'Blaine?' He heard Michael question and the boy in question stopped in the doorway turning slightly.

'I'll have to talk to the prefects, see if they will let us out to get them without telling the staff.' He explained and they all had to stifle a gasp.

'They aren't going to agree to that.' David ventured, the prefects to him always seemed sticklers for the rules.

Blaine shrugged as he addressed his friends;

'Look they trust me, they know we aren't going to try and stay at that party, Kurt and Toby will have to face some consequences for this or the prefects won't let us do it, but it can be done in house, the teachers don't have to be involved.'

They all nodded, not mentioning the sacrifice Blaine was making, they knew how much being the perfect Dalton boy meant to Blaine, how he never took advantage of his power, it would kill him to ask this of the prefects.

They were all lost in silence for a second as they considered their only option, until it was broken by Anthony as they realised they had no other options.

'Alright, go talk to them now, I'll go ring Toby's brother, and the rest of you keep trying their phones.'

Blaine nodded as he left the room, the others returning frantically to their phones.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Twenty minutes later Blaine walked back into the room, where Wes and David were still frantically on their phones, Mike was checking facebook for any news of the party and Anthony had taken to pacing.

They all turned to him for news and Blaine smiled tightly;

'They've agreed but those two are going to be facing some serious consequences, worse than Jonathan, they weren't happy about us having to go and get them and about keeping it from the staff.' He said grimly, and they all shuddered at the idea of their two friends in so much trouble, but at the same time they knew they deserved it...the anger at the two winning out for now.

'I guess we'll deal with that later. Ant, have you had any luck?' David asked the pacing boy.

Anthony shook his head angrily, checking his phone for the fourteenth time;

'No, he said he doesn't know where the party is, but I think he just didn't want to tell me in case I want to take Toby there...how ironic.'

Michael looked up in shock;

'You didn't tell him he's already at the party?' He asked, relieved that the older boy hadn't told on his roommate.

'_No, _that's his big brother...If I found out Phil was at a party like that well...where _is _my brother! Phil, _Phil!' _

They all followed as Anthony quickly left the room, obviously in search of his brother, they all looked at each other guiltily, they hadn't even thought for one second that Phil might have gone with them.

Reaching the younger boys room they all let out a sigh of relief as the ginger head popped up from his book to stare at them in confusion.

'Ant?' He questioned his voice timid and shy, scared to speak in front of so many people.

Anthony strode into the room immediately and pulled his brother into a fierce hug.

'Oh thank God, I thought you were at that party that Kurt and Toby have gone to!' He felt Phil stiffen slightly at the mention of the party before he was released from the hug.

'How...how...do you know about that?' He stammered slightly, looking from Anthony to the boys in the doorway.

Anthony shrugged as he began to explain;

'They got caught in a lie..._wait, _how do _you _know about that! Phil! Are you covering for them! If you are involved in this you are going to be in so much trouble!'

He saw Phil shrink back into his pillows at his harsh tone and immediately he regretted it, it had been a hard day; he didn't want to upset his brother on top of everything else. Sighing he ruffled his hair awkwardly.

'Phil...I'm sorry kiddo, I'm just worried about Toby...and Kurt...and you, I don't want you involved in things like this...'

Phil took a deep breath before he responded, his voice thick with confusion;

'Things like what?' He questioned and Anthony studied his brother.

'This party, lying, sneaking out...' He explained slowly.

'It's just a party Ant...and they've got Kurt's visitors pass...they aren't going to get caught.' Phil said, he immediately felt guilty, but they already knew that the boys had gone to the party, he may as well try to minimise the damage.

'It's not just a party Phil, it's dangerous, Chris Stephenson is throwing it...' Anthony explained, his eyes betraying his worry.

'Oh...' Phil replied shortly, immediately recognising the name and just what that meant.

He went silent, not knowing what to say. Anthony noticed a movement from the door and could sense the others becoming restless, they needed to go and soon.

Addressing his brother again, Anthony spoke quickly;

'Phil, look, the prefects are involved now and Kurt and Toby might be in danger, if you know where the party is you need to tell us.'

Phil shook his head frantically; he didn't want to get Kurt into any trouble.

'But I...Kurt trusted me...' He tried to explain, but Anthony cut him off.

'He shouldn't have put you in this position in the first place Phil...'

That did it, he didn't want his brother thinking bad of the one person who Phil felt actually understood him, Kurt hadn't pressured him and he'd not put him in any position he didn't want to be in.

'He didn't want to! He asked me about ten times if I was sure I wanted to help them, that I didn't have to...he was moaning about how it was in some grotty warehouse so he wasn't that bothered about going anyway and that driving like twenty minutes to some rich guys parents factory was not his idea of fun and..._oh_ _' He stopped as he realised he'd just given away where the party was without even meaning too.

Anthony immediately left the bed and joined the other boys at the door.

'Do Chris' family own any factories nearby?' He asked Michael, figuring he'd know the most on the subject as he was the one who'd heard of the party.

'Yes, there's one down by the Old Mason farm, my Dad was talking about it, he helped draw up the plans...there must be a warehouse attached or something...' The younger boy answered, relieved that they'd managed to figure it out.

'Ok let's go!' Wes said frantically as they began to leave the room fully, Phil had joined them at the doorway, obviously ready to join the search party.

'Wait! Mike and Phil you need to stay here.' Blaine addressed the two younger boys, he had his student council face on, and even though Mike knew it was a lost cause, he decided to argue anyway.

'What! No! Blaine are you being serious?' He questioned, staring at the older boy, who nodded firmly.

'I'm being deadly serious, we're a year older than you and_'

Michael cut him off, annoyed that Blaine would be so patronising at a time like this, and that nobody was defending his right to go with them.

'Do not pull that shit with me!' He shouted, staring at the others who were avoiding his gaze obviously siding with Blaine.

Blaine simply stared right back at his ex and tried to reasonable approach;

'Ok fine then consider that it was hard enough for me to get permission for four juniors to go to a drug filled party to pick up two Sophmore's that managed to sneak out...without taking along another two Sophmore's...'

Mike felt himself deflate as he nodded; he knew how hard it was for Blaine to ask the prefects, if he'd sacrificed that for them then he could sacrifice his pride for once.

'Alright, I get it! But I want updates every ten minutes, and give them both an earful from me when you find them!'

David smiled dangerously, obviously furious with the two wayward boys;

'Oh we will don't worry!'

Blaine, however obviously didn't have the patience for anymore talking;

'Let's just find them first ok!'

Anthony nodded in agreement and he addressed everyone, quickly handing out instructions;

'Come on, Blaine you and David go in your car, Me and Wes will go in mine, I don't mind him driving mine back if Toby took his car to the party...and David used to have a navigator, he'll be able to drive Kurt's.'

Blaine nodded in agreement as they started down the corridor.

'Ok, let's go, David, keep ringing Kurt, Wes you keep trying Toby!'

They just hoped they got to the other two before anything dangerous happened.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

_A/N- Sorry left it on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I just kept writing and didn't realise how long it was getting! The next chapter you will see from Kurt and Toby's pov I know at the minute they seem very rude ignoring all the calls and texts! _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, if you get a chance to let me know what you're interested in reading about then please do! And any other comments about the story are greatly appreciated! _


	7. The moon

_A/N- Hi, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter so I just wanted to post it as soon as possible. I've tried to proof read it, but I think there are still some awful mistakes that I've missed. I will read through it tonight and repost it tomorrow if they are bad. But I just want to get it out there!_

_Thank you again for all your amazing reviews! They make me smile every time I read them and I do try my best to reply! Please do drop me a line or two of what you make of this chapter, as I said I'm really nervous about it and I can't figure out what it is that's making me nervous!_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all x_

**The moon**

Kurt fiddled with his hands nervously as he watched the scenery through the window of Toby's car. The blonde boy had been silent for most of the ride, his hands clutching the wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

They'd made it out easily enough with Kurt's visitor pass, Kurt had had to go first and then pass it through a window to Toby, but they'd done it and Phil had, had no problem with swiping them into dinner. He'd text Kurt earlier saying how he hadn't been caught and nobody suspected anything.

But he still felt nervous, this was the most rebellious thing he had ever done...sure he'd stole that tape of Sue doing the Vogue dance and posted it on the internet, but things like that were always happening at Mckinely. He'd never snuck out to a party before, with alcohol and no parents and just...well it was quite scary that was all.

'What are we going to do if we get found out?' He asked, cursing how nervous his voice sounded, Tobias simply shook his head, without taking his eyes off the road.

'We won't.' He said shortly, but Kurt wasn't convinced, he was new at Dalton so he wasn't quite sure how things worked, but it couldn't be this easy to sneak out. And if they were caught...Dalton gave a week's worth of detentions for uniform infractions...this was so much bigger than that.

'But Toby...how much trouble do you think we'll be in?' He pressed, watching the other boy as he sighed and glanced at Kurt for a second.

'I don't know Kurt...but we don't even have to worry about it because we aren't going to get caught.' He was obviously trying to convince himself as well as Kurt, the tight smile playing around his lips an indication of his feelings.

The other boy had, had a hard day and Kurt knew he needed to cool off, it was why he'd agreed to come, but now Toby just seemed stressed, tension was radiating off his body, he seemed nervous and tense and Kurt didn't like seeing his friend like that.

'Toby...are you sure everything is ok? We can turn back if you want...' He ventured, trying to sound supportive.

The other boy simply shook his head, as he pulled into a gas station. Turning off the engine and un fastening his seat belt, the slightly older boy turned to Kurt and smiled reassuringly.

'No...No Kurt everything is fine, I'm just worried about finding the place that's all, it's in the middle of nowhere.'

Kurt watched the blonde boy closely for any signs of a lie, he spotted them easily, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his pupils darted to the left as he spoke. But he didn't think the lie was about wanting to go to the party, the lie was about how he was feeling in general, the argument from earlier obviously getting to him.

'Ok.' Kurt said slowly, smiling at Toby and squeezing his hand gently as the other boy smiled in relief.

They sat there in silence for a minute, in the almost empty gas station, until Kurt's phone bleeped. Reading who the text was from made Kurt's heart pound, it was Blaine, he was going to have to lie to Blaine.

'Blaine's just text me...' He spoke fast, frantic with the thought of maybe having to lie to his best friend.

'Shit. Saying what?' Kurt was shocked to see the other boy looked almost panicked, they definitely hadn't thought this through properly.

Opening the text Kurt felt his heart sink, Blaine was so concerned for them, checking where they were and if they were ok, and now Kurt was going to have to lie to him, something he never ever wanted to do with Blaine.

'Just asking where we are, if everything is ok...I don't think he knows anything...' He informed Toby as he stared at the words on the screen, willing them to disappear back into cyber world and never appear on his phone.

Glancing at the other boy's phone on the dashboard Kurt noticed he also had a text;

'Toby you have a text as well...it's from Mike...here, they must be worried about us...' He said, beginning to panic slightly now, why were they all so concerned where they were? Kurt had never had this before, he could disappear to the mall for hours and nobody would notice for a while, they certainly wouldn't be texting him, worried because he wasn't in his house.

Tobias took the offered phone with a smile, trying to reassure the slightly younger boy;

'Thanks...Kurt please don't look so worried, we're going to have a great time ok? I'm just going to pop in here and ask for directions.'

Kurt nodded as the other boy got out of the car and made his way into the gas station, obviously texting Mike back as he walked.

Kurt didn't really know what to say to Blaine, he felt bad lying to him, Blaine was his best friend and he didn't deserve to be lied to. But at the same time, Tobias was hurt and upset, and if he needed Kurt to go to this party with him and to be enthusiastic about it, then that is what Kurt was going to do.

He stared down at the text on the screen;

_**Hey, are you still with Toby? We're a bit worried you weren't at dinner, where are you guys? B x**_

Nodding to himself he quickly tapped a reply before he could change his mind, feeling his heart clench with guilt and regret as soon as he pressed the send button.

_Hey, oh we ended up going to the movies, we shouldn't be back too late, but I'm feeling pretty tired, just going to go straight to bed. K x_

He pushed aside his guilty feelings and forced a smile on his face as Toby got back into the car.

'Right he said it's literally about ten minutes from here, we just need to do a right at the next junction and then it's down this country road for about five minutes and we should find it straight away...oh and I've text Mike back, told him we'd gone for a meal and were just finishing dessert_'

'Wait..._what!' _ Kurt looked at his friend, his eyes widened in panic.

Tobias just looked at him confused as he replied;

'What, what's wrong with that?'

Kurt stared at his friend for a second, before replying;

'I told Blaine we've gone to a movie...' He spoke slowly, hoping the blonde boy would catch on to what he meant...

It took about five seconds before Toby's eyes grew wide and his face betrayed his panic before both their phones started ringing simultaneously, causing both boys to jump in their seats.

'Shit.' Toby spoke for both as them, as they stared at the offending phones in horror, Kurt's phone blaring teenage dream and Toby's some classic piece he didn't recognise.

'That's Blaine's ringtone...' Kurt stated, his voice shaking.

'That's Anthony's...' Was Toby's response, and both boys sat staring at their phones, both breathing a sigh of relief as the ringing stopped.

Only then the beeping began, signalling a text message, Kurt jumped in his seat slightly, he knew they were going to get caught he just knew it.

It was so much worse getting caught out in a lie with Blaine than with any teacher, he didn't want to be lying to Blaine and he'd done it thinking he would never be found out and it would be alright, only he had found out and Kurt was too scared of losing his best friend to check his phone.

'We're going to have to check them...'Toby ventured, picking up his phone with shaking hands.

Mike's text me, he paused as he read the text and Kurt saw his face change from scared to angry in less than ten seconds.

'Typical,' he muttered, before throwing the phone to Kurt and starting the engine, 'Read it if you want.'

Kurt sort of wanted to; well he wanted something to do other than worry about his own messages. So he opened the message on Toby's phone.

_**You're an idiot. We know you're lying. Get back here before you do something you regret, I know you're upset, but don't drag Kurt into your self destructive behaviour. Toby I know you and if you go to this party, something terrible is going to happen and you'll take Kurt down with you. **_

_**Just come home. **_

Kurt closed the message and looked at Toby out of the corner of his eye, before picking up his own phone, realising it had been less than a minute since the text had come through. It was from Blaine...obviously.

_**I know what you're doing, that party is dangerous, don't be so stupid just come back. B **__**x**_

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, Ok that wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, Blaine didn't sound too angry or anything. He still had time to change his mind, to go back, apologise for lying and just forget this whole stupid idea had ever happened...

But then he glanced at Toby, where he was clutching the stirring wheel, waiting for Kurt to tell him they were still going and he felt his heart ache. He was hurting, he was hurting badly and there was no way Kurt was going to force him to go back when he couldn't face it. Nodding to himself he tapped out a quick reply.

_How do you know? I'm sorry for lying to you Blaine! But seriously its fine we won't get in trouble we've got it covered. K x_

Kurt let out a sigh as he sent the message, there was no going back now, they were doing this.

'Ok, I've text Blaine back, it's too late to change our minds now, we should still go...' He said, and he saw how the other boys eyes lit up as he turned to Kurt with a bright smile on his face, and immediately Kurt knew he'd made the right decision.

He even started to feel a bit excited about going to a party that everyone knew about!

'Oh Kurt! Thank you! Right Ok, I'll just text Mike back, just something non committal, and then I'm going to give you my phone while I drive, you're going to have to fend off any texts or calls ok? We need to text back a few times so they don't worry too much and tell the staff, but don't answer the phone or they'll make you come back...'

Kurt stared wide eyed at the other boy...obviously practiced in the art of sneaking out and escaping over protective friends.

'Ok...Oh god Blaine's just text me back...he doesn't sound very happy.' Kurt panicked as he read the latest text, he didn't think he could do this, it wasn't him, he wasn't this juvenile, and he didn't want to do this to Blaine.

'What's he said?' Tobias said quickly, and Kurt took a breath before reading the text out loud, his voice shaking slightly.

'Tell me where you are. I'm coming to pick you up. No kiss, just that. He's definitely mad at me. '

He saw Toby glance at him in sympathy before passing Kurt his own phone as he'd finished texting Mike.

'Don't worry about it now Kurt or it will ruin your night...just think of it as a game, you're acting ok? Right remember what I said, just ambiguous none committal replies, right now you aren't yourself.'

Kurt nodded as he tapped out his final reply to Blaine, making up something about having no reception, he pushed aside his guilty feelings and tried to do as Toby asked him too...it wasn't him ignoring the calls or sending vague texts, it was somebody else...it wasn't him lying to Blaine.

As Toby drove Kurt fended off text after text off both their phones, he felt sorry for Toby, who seemed to be getting the brunt of the angry texts...Kurt couldn't help but feel worried...it seemed Toby had done things like this before, and it hadn't ended well.

**Toby, you need to come back now. I know you're mad at me and I've hurt you but this is not the way to deal with it. And it's not fair to Kurt. **

That was from Anthony, he'd sent numerous texts of that nature to his boyfriend and Kurt couldn't help but worry that if the boy who hated him was worried for his safety while Toby was in this mood, then should Kurt be?

You're being so stupid! You promised last time you'd talk to us if you felt like this again! You're taking advantage of the fact Kurt doesn't know how to deal with you like this. 

Surprisingly that was from Wes, sounding more serious than Kurt had ever heard him. He glanced at Toby again but he seemed perfectly happy, humming along to the music on the radio as he tried to navigate through country roads.

He cancelled another call and opened more texts.

_**Come back right now. You know what Chris is like. This party isn't safe, Kurt's been through enough. You're being selfish Toby. **_

That was Blaine, and Kurt felt his stomach drop, something wasn't right, why were they all so worried for him? They were acting like he didn't even have a say in this, like Toby had forced him, but he hadn't, he'd chosen to go with the boy.

'Toby, why are they all acting like you've done something like this before?'

He heard the boy sigh as he turned to him slightly, keeping one eye on the road.

'Because I have...' He mumbled, 'They seem to think I'm some nutcase when I get upset. I'm not, I just like to do something different...go a bit wild, I guess they aren't happy that I've brought you along for the ride.'

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, it made sense, he didn't know just how wild Toby had gone before now, but at least the boy was being honest with him in his motives for going to the party.

Putting Toby's phone down for now Kurt opened his own; he had a lot of texts.

_Kurt, you don't know the guy that is organising this party, it's not safe, we're all worried about you, please just come back, or ring one of us and we'll come pick you up. _

That was from David and Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly at the concern he obviously felt for him, but at the same time he wasn't a baby, he knew what he was doing when he said he'd go with Toby.

Well that was a lie, he didn't know what kind of party it was, but he didn't really want to think about it too much, or he'd definitely change his mind.

He quickly cancelled an incoming call...David...and went back to scrolling through the texts.

_**Kurt, everybody is worried about you. Please just either give us a ring, or text us with where you are. This isn't fair. **_

That was from Mike and Kurt felt his heart contract with guilt, he was right, this wasn't fair, they were worrying them all, ruining their night. But at the same time, he didn't really understand why they were so worried, he could understand they'd left under bad circumstances and Toby was obviously a little wild, but why did they seem to think the party was dangerous?

'Toby, what kind of party is this? Because I'm starting to get the impression you haven't told me everything?' He questioned the other boy sharply, he tried to keep his tone stern, but it was hard when he knew just how upset the blonde boy was.

'It's just a party Kurt...' At the younger boys raised eyebrow he sighed, 'Alright so Chris...the guy who's throwing the party, he's got a bit of a bad reputation. My brother used to be friends with him, until they started getting in trouble with the cops so he stopped. '

'Oh God.' Kurt groaned into his hands, what had they gotten themselves into!

'No, Kurt, it's not as bad as you think. Chris is trouble yeah, but people from everywhere know about this party, it's basically like a club but without the age limit. It's not like it's just going to be him and his douche bag friends...' The boy expanded as he pulled up to a set of iron gates that were open just enough for the car to squeeze through.

'Why is everybody so worried then? Why are they saying it's dangerous?' Kurt questioned, starting to relent a little, they were obviously here now after all.

'Because last time Chris threw a party, some shit went down and a few people got spiked. But it's just like at any club, there's always going to be people doing drugs, you've just got to watch your drink...'

Kurt nodded slightly, he didn't point out that there was a reason they weren't legally old enough to go to a real club yet. They were pulling up among hundreds of other cars and Kurt could literally _feel _the music coming from the warehouse. There were already people spilling out the doors, kissing up against walls and dancing on the roofs of cars.

He hated to admit it, but he was kind of excited.

'Alright, let's do this, but first I've got two voicemails and you've got three, we should listen to them.'

Toby shook his head vehemently, 'I'm not listening to mine, it's just going to be people saying I'm selfish and Anthony telling me he's sorry for about the fiftieth time. Go ahead and listen to yours though, I'll wait.'

Kurt nodded as he dialled his voicemail and listened to the instructions to get to his first message. It was from Phil.

'_Kurt, they know you've gone to the party, I swear I didn't tell them, Ant came in because he thought I'd gone...and well...he told me it's dangerous Kurt...please don't do anything stupid...get home safe ok?...erm right...bye...' _

He smiled slightly as he pressed his touch screen for the next message. Phil was a good friend, he could tell already they were going to be very close, he felt bad for getting the younger boy involved but at least he seemed ok, if not concerned for Kurt.

He heard the beep as the second message came on...Blaine.

'_**You're so fucking stupid. You're going to be in so much trouble and I can't get you out of it! Please Kurt, please just come back...we'll find another party at the weekend, I'll even come with you...just not this one, please Kurt I_' **_

The message cut off and Kurt saw Tobias staring at him;

'You heard that didn't you?' Tobias nodded as he smiled at him slightly,

'I heard...he means a lot to you doesn't he?' The blonde boy prompted, his green eyes searching Kurt's.

Kurt felt his cheeks start to burn as he nodded;

'Yeah...well he's my best friend and he's been really good to me...' He began but trailed off as Toby raised an eyebrow.

'I think it's more than that Kurt...I heard that message, and I've never heard Blaine sound so...so _passionate _before. And the argument today...Kurt, Blaine never gets involved...well no that's a lie, he gets involved but in a sort of professional way...after all we are all his friends, he can't take sides, but as soon as Anthony snapped at you...well Blaine was there.'

Kurt immediately jumped on the defensive;

'No, Toby he was doing it for you as well, if I hadn't of been there he would have stopped Anthony from making you cry!'

Toby nodded reassuringly;

'I know he would, because he's Blaine and he's lovely like that, but it wouldn't have been the same situation. He wouldn't have so obviously taken a side; he would have just tried to mediate...but you, you bring out this passion that's been missing in him...and it's nice to see...it's ok to have feelings for him Kurt...'

Toby was staring at him so intensely that Kurt couldn't keep eye contact, he couldn't analyse his feelings for Blaine, it was too scary and he just couldn't do it.

There was no way he could put into words how much Blaine meant to him, it was ridiculous, they'd known each other a few months and he couldn't imagine his life without him, it made his heart ache to think of him ever losing Blaine.

But he didn't want to look any deeper...he was scared of what he might find.

'Toby, you know you said before you didn't want to talk...well I'm reserving my right to make the same request...right now...now come on let's get into this party before we change our minds!'

Toby laughed as he followed Kurt out the car, locking the doors behind him. They walked a little distance before they were stood at the entrance to the party, the music was blaring, strobe lights were flashing, people were stumbling everywhere...and they froze, just staring into the world inside the warehouse.

Kurt took a deep breath as Toby reached for his hand.

'Come on,' The blonde boy said, tugging on his hand, 'This is supposed to be fun.'

Kurt smiled tightly at the other boy, before allowing himself to be led into the party; he couldn't help but think they'd just made a terrible mistake.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt was having fun, a lot of fun; he was dancing with Toby and some, some people...his new friends. They were really nice, kept bringing him drinks, he loved his new friends, he loved his new friends a lot.

'I love you!' He screamed into the nearest ear, he couldn't see who it was he was talking to, but he just knew he loved them.

He felt someone put their hands on his waist as they started to dance to a new song...at least he thought it was his waist. Everything felt kind of similar; he felt all fuzzy...couldn't really tell whose hands were where?

Were those his own hands running up and down his sides? Or was somebody touching his legs? He didn't know but everything was good, everything felt good and he just needed to dance, to dance and tell these people how much he loved them.

And where was Toby, because Toby definitely needed to know as well! But Toby was taking him somewhere, he was shouting things in his ear, things Kurt didn't understand, but Kurt didn't want to listen to him.

And where was the music? Why was it cold? He didn't like it here, why was he not dancing anymore and why was Toby shouting at him?

'Kurt! Kurt! What is wrong with you? Oh Jesus! What have you been drinking?'

Kurt didn't know why Toby was asking him all these questions and he had a silly look on his face, it didn't look right, it looked weird on his face and Kurt didn't like it...it didn't belong there.

Now Toby was holding his face, he was squeezing him and Kurt didn't like it, pulling his eyes and staring at him with that look that Kurt didn't like. Kurt didn't think he loved Toby anymore; he was going to tell him.

But Toby wasn't listening to him;

'Fuck Kurt, your pupils...they've given you something I just know it, I told you not to take drinks off them! Fuck, fuck!'

Kurt didn't really understand what Toby was saying, but there was a stone on the floor and he was pretty sure it was from the moon. But Toby didn't care about his moon stone, Toby wasn't even looking at him...he was on his phone, shouting...

Kurt didn't like Toby like this, he was confused and he wanted Toby to look at his moon stone, Kurt was going to find his friends, they would like his stone, and he wanted more of what they kept bringing him.

They liked him and they'd definitely like the moon stone...or maybe it wasn't a moon stone, at this point Kurt was pretty sure he had the whole moon in his hand.

Oh god, he had the moon, he'd taken the moon! He was holding the moon and nobody knew! Toby wouldn't listen to him! He was still shouting into his phone, he didn't know that Kurt had stolen the moon! He was going to be in so much trouble...he didn't know how to put it back, he was sure he hadn't meant to take it.

He had to go...he had to go and find his new friends and tell them he'd stolen the moon. They'd know what to do.

And then he was gone, and he dimly heard someone say a name that sounded like his, but Kurt couldn't answer them, because they must know, they must know he'd stolen the moon and they were coming for him.

Somebody grabbed him from behind and Kurt screamed and dropped the moon. Oh god, it was his new friend! He had to tell him he'd just dropped the moon, the moon was on the floor, but he wasn't listening to him, he was handing him something, holding it to his mouth.

Kurt didn't understand why his new friend wouldn't listen about the moon. Did he not realise they were all going to die? There was no moon anymore! The moon had gone!

But his friend was just filling his mouth with liquid and Kurt was trying to talk but he wasn't listening, the drink was spilling down his chin, but his friend was smiling at him, telling him to swallow and Kurt did, because it was the only way he could get his mouth to work.

But before he could tell his friend, more of his friends came, and they were all moving, they were close really close and dancing and dancing and there were so many people. And all Kurt wanted them to do was help him find the moon.

But then he couldn't remember who were his friends, there were so many of them and they were everywhere, and there were so many touching him. And Kurt didn't like it anymore, his head was full, it was so full and he was so confused.

This must be because of the moon, he was dying, he'd stolen the moon and now they were all after him, they wanted to kill him, he just knew it.

But then somebody grabbed his hand, and they were laughing, they were laughing and pulling him and it was cold again. And Kurt didn't know where he was anymore. There was quiet and lots of brick and his friend was saying something, he was touching Kurt and laughing and pulling him along.

Kurt was pretty sure he was taking him to be killed, but if he would just listen to him, if he would just listen about the moon then they wouldn't kill him. They needed to know that it was still in there, it was on the floor, they didn't need to kill him, it was an accident.

But there were bricks digging against his back now, his friend was holding him against the wall and he was shouting at him, trying to turn his head, but Kurt didn't want t to turn his head. Because his friend smelled, there was all this breath and too much heat...way too much heat...

And then it was gone, and his friend was on the floor, he was shouting and then more people were shouting, and somebody tried to grab his hand but Kurt didn't understand.

He didn't know what they wanted with him, and why the bricks weren't digging anymore and why the boy who brought him outside was running away, and there was somebody shouting at him, trying to get his hand and it was all too much.

And Kurt had to run, he had to run, he had to leave and hide, and get away from all these people who were trying to kill him.

His legs were starting to feel heavy along with his head, but it didn't matter because as long as he was running it was ok, he just had to find somewhere.

He could hear people shouting behind him, but then he saw it, it was brown and he could lean against it, and Kurt was happy here. He didn't care that somebody was running towards him because this thing, it was brown and it would protect him.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

They'd been in the car for forty five minutes and they still weren't at the party. Blaine was clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white and his fingers were starting to ache. But he didn't care.

David was next to him, frantically typing into Google maps, but they'd just had directions from a garage and Blaine was positive he knew where he was going now. He just had to find Kurt.

Blaine didn't often let his emotions show, he knew sometimes he came off quite cold towards his friends, but they understood him, they knew what he was like, they knew not to push him for information or to talk about his feelings.

And they'd found a way to read him, especially David and Wes, they knew how he was feeling without even having to ask and Blaine loved them for it.

But Kurt...Kurt was a whole different story. He had told Kurt things that it took him years to tell Wes and David and some people still didn't even know. Kurt made him feel emotions that he had tried to keep at bay for years.

When Anthony had snapped at him earlier in the day, Blaine had been out of his seat and pushing him away before he even realised what he was doing. Kurt meant the world to him, he'd known him such a short time but he was so important to him!

He was too scared to examine what that meant, but he would, he swore to God he would, he'd examine till the cows came home as long as they found Kurt and Toby tonight and they were safe.

'Blaine, Blaine you're phones ringing, it's Toby, quick pull over.'

David sounded frantic and Blaine quickly pulled into the side of the road and answered the phone David handed to him.

'Toby!' He shouted, relieved but angry at the same time, 'Are you ok? Is Kurt ok? What the fuck did you think you were doing! Where are you because we're about five minutes_'

But Toby cut him off, he sounded frantic, completely in a panic and Blaine could hear music in the background and people shouting.

'Blaine! Blaine, there's no time, something is wrong with him! I thought he was just drunk...but it's not his eyes are all funny and he's making no sense...I told him not to take drinks off them! I told him Blaine; please believe me I didn't want this to happen!'

Blaine thought his heart might have stopped and he heard David gasp from beside him, as he signalled quickly for David to get out and switch places with him, so he could talk on the phone and they could still drive to the party. Anthony and Wes were coming up behind them, slowing down, and waiting until they carried on driving so they could follow.

'Alright, Toby calm down! What do you mean! What drinks! ' He quickly jumped into the passenger seat as David restarted the car and began driving.

He heard Toby start to cry on the other end of the phone;

'I don't know! There were these people and we were dancing and they kept bringing us drinks...and I told him not to take them, but he did, and now he's...something isn't right Blaine, this isn't just a drunk person, he doesn't understand what's going on_'

Blaine heard him cut off as he instructed someone he presumed to be Kurt to sit down, but Kurt was shouting something about a stone and the moon and even Blaine could tell he wasn't making any sense.

And just when Blaine thought things couldn't get any worse he heard Toby shout;

'Kurt! Kurt no where are you going! KURT! '

Blaine felt his breath get caught in his chest and David must have heard to, because he started driving way over the speed limit, but Blaine didn't care that this was his car and that they were breaking the law, because Kurt wasn't with Toby anymore.

And Toby was back on the phone and he was crying for real now;

'I lost him, Blaine he just ran! And there's so many people...it wouldn't be so bad, but he doesn't understand what's going on! I don't even think he knows his own name! Blaine, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do! Should I go back in and look for him? I'm so sorry_'

Blaine realised quickly as they approached the iron gates that if he was going to find Kurt he needed to stay calm, he was going to have to put all these emotions to the side, because this was serious and Toby was in a mess, and this was his job, he was the one in charge and he had to fix this.

Toby needed him to take charge, it was obvious the younger boy was completely overwhelmed, unable to really do anything useful.

'Toby, Toby I need you to calm down, we're here now. Stay outside ok, we're coming to find you. _Do not talk to anyone! _Stay where you are, I mean it Toby, there's nothing you can do now!'

David quickly parked the car and they exited without even speaking to one another. They were well past words at this point. Blaine had hung up the phone has he shouted to Wes and Anthony as they exited their own car.

'Toby's waiting outside for us, he's lost Kurt...he thinks...he thinks he might have been spiked.'

He heard Wes curse as he jogged over to them and Anthony looked at him in concern.

'Blaine are you_'

Blaine turned round to the taller boy, scowling.

'I'm _fine_, its not me we need to be worried about right now, Toby is waiting for us and Kurt is alone, scared and confused somewhere!'

None of them said anything more, but Blaine saw the three of them exchange concerned looks out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't have time for this, he needed to stay focused, he needed to be school council president right now...he couldn't let his worry for Kurt cloud what he needed to do.

'Look there's Toby!' He heard Wes shout as he pointed to the large entrance to the warehouse; Blaine looked to where he was pointing and sighed in relief.

Yes, Toby was there, he was frantically pacing and looking around, but he was there and relatively safe.

He watched as Anthony called his name and started to run towards him, Toby seeming to collapse in relief in his boyfriend's arms. By the time the others got there Anthony was hugging him tightly as Toby cried into his shirt.

'I'm so, so sorry...I don't know what to do, I didn't want this I...I'm so sorry, It's all my fault...'

Blaine looked at Wes and David for a second before they all came to a silent decision, now was not the time to tell Toby what they thought, the poor boy was upset enough and it wasn't going to help them find Kurt.

Addressing Anthony, Blaine tried to muster his most authoritive voice.

'Ant, go and put Toby in your car, give him blanket if you've got one, then lock the door and come back, we need all the help we can get to find Kurt.'

Anthony nodded as he went to leave but Toby pulled away;

'Blaine I...those guys, they were really into him...one of them, he kept touching him and Kurt didn't understand...that's when I brought him outside...but he was the one bringing him drinks Blaine...'

Blaine felt his stomach drop to his shoes at that, and his heart started pounding twice as fast, he saw identical looks of panic on Wes and David's face, even Anthony was looking concerned as he led Tobias towards his car.

'Blaine...Blaine we really need to find him...'

Blaine whirled round to face them;

'I _know! _I know we do! I...If anything happens to him...I...' He felt his voice break and he turned away in embarrassment.

David and Wes didn't mention anything, but David placed a hand on his shoulder, as Wes shouted to Anthony to hurry up.

'We're going to find him Blaine...he's going to be fine, and tomorrow he's going to get so many lectures off accepting drinks from strangers, so just think about that ok Blaine? Because he's fine...I promise you he's fine.'

Blaine appreciated the comfort, but he could tell that David was trying to convince himself just as much. Anthony finally reappeared.

'Ok, he's safe in the car, he's still crying but...I figured we can deal with all that later.'

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to sort out all the emotions coursing through him. Wiping a hand over his face he turned to the others.

'Alright, Anthony, Wes, do you want to take outside? Check all the surrounding area, and watch the doors in case he comes out...or if...if somebody brings him outside. David, you and I will take the inside, keep your phones on you, updates every five minutes ok?'

Everyone nodded their agreement and Blaine and David headed into the warehouse. He didn't allow himself to feel disheartened as he saw how jam packed it was. There were bodies everywhere, moving in time to the music, kissing in corners; most people looked like they were on drugs.

He felt David place a hand on his shoulder;

'We'll take it from the outside in ok? I told you Blaine we'll find him...'

Blaine nodded and they set off to search the vast warehouse, avoiding probing hands and drink offers like pros.

They'd been searching for twenty minutes when Blaine felt his phone buzz; opening it he felt his heart soar with hope.

**We've found him, some guy has just led him round the back, we're following now, come out the front and run round the right side of the building. **

It was Anthony, quickly turning to David who had received the same text they ran towards the front door. Reaching the cool night air, Blaine didn't think he had ever ran so fast in his life, they turned the corner towards the back of the warehouse and Blaine felt his heart drop.

Kurt was pressed up against the wall, he looked like he was struggling, but the boy was trying to move his head, obviously wanting Kurt to respond to his kisses.

Blaine had never felt rage like it, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to get over there and tear his throat out. But Anthony was in front of him, Wes slightly behind the taller boy.

And Blaine had to watch as Anthony grabbed the boy off Kurt, threw him to the floor and proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face.

He ran faster as he watched Wes attempt to pull Anthony of the scum bag on the floor, but he soon gave up as he noticed Kurt obviously panicking by the wall.

He got within hearing distance just as Wes tried to grab Kurt's hand, and Kurt just took off. Signalling to Wes and David to pull Anthony off the dickhead on the floor he sprinted after Kurt. Noticing how the boy was struggling to run, almost as if he legs were too heavy to lift.

Slowing down to a jog, he decided to let Kurt run where he wanted to go. He was obviously in a panic, and Blaine could see him now, he knew he was safe; he just needed to calm him down and find out if they needed to take him to a hospital.

He watched carefully as Kurt stopped next to a tree, stroking the bark thoughtfully and then sinking down to the ground. It made Blaine want to cry, he was so out of it, Kurt looked completely confused and very childlike.

Walking deliberately he made his way over to the tree and crouched in front of Kurt. He didn't touch him, he didn't want to scare him, but it was scaring Blaine how out of it he was, his eyes were unfocused as he stared at Blaine, but he didn't really stare at him.

'Kurt...' He said softly, cupping the side of his face gently as his head lolled to the side slightly.

'Please don't kill me.' Blaine stared at him confused, he looked so scared, but so confused at the same time.

'Shhh, I'm not going to kill you, nobody wants to kill you...can you stand up for me Kurt?'

He was trying to stay calm, he could sense the others watching him from a distance, but he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this up.

Kurt was simply staring at him, his head lolling slightly as Blaine attempted to keep it up.

'I didn't mean too...' He mumbled staring at Blaine, his words slurring slightly. Blaine had no idea what he was talking about, but he reassured him anyway.

'I know you didn't...its ok, nobody is angry at you...' He saw Kurt smile slightly for a second, before his eyes looked panicked again.

'I didn't mean to steal it...we're going to die now...this is what happens...but it's just on the floor...' Blaine stared confused and unbelievably worried, he didn't know what to do, Kurt wasn't making any sense but there was definitely something playing on his mind.

He hated that he couldn't help his confusion, he was about to shout the others over to help him carry Kurt to the car, when the younger boy started speaking again.

'The moon...I stole the moon...dropped it...all going to die now.'

And suddenly it clicked, what he'd heard Kurt saying on the phone, something about a moon stone, he didn't fully understand but Kurt seemed to think he'd stolen the moon...ok this he could fix, it helped that there was a full moon tonight.

Propping Kurt's head up in the direction of the moon, he spoke slowly and firmly, taking care to stay stern.

'Kurt, open your eyes, no _open them! _That's it, good boy, now...look over there...see, I found the moon, it's all ok, we found it and we put it back...can you see it? Kurt, look at the moon. It's safe see?'

He saw Kurt smile slightly, before his eyes closed again;

'The moon...I see...you saved the moon...Blaine...Blaine you saved it...'

Blaine felt himself almost collapse in relief as Kurt said his name, he didn't know how the younger boy knew who he was, but he knew and Blaine wasn't going to examine any other feelings about that, apart from the fact that it now made it easier to get Kurt home.

Signalling to the others to come closer, he put one of Kurt's arms round his shoulder, murmuring reassurances to him the whole time.

'It's ok, you're alright...you're safe...I'm here...we're going to go home ok...you've done so well, you kept the moon safe...but now we need to go, good boy, that's it, open your eyes.'

He noticed as David walked to the other side of Kurt and grabbed his other arm, Blaine motioning for them to stay silent so as not to scare him.

Together they lifted him off the ground, and Blaine realised he probably could have lifted him himself, he was light enough.

'Such a good boy, No...no, come on you need to keep your eyes open..._Kurt, eyes open! _That's it...just watch the moon...good boy.'

They made their way slowly to the cars, the others staying silent, Blaine noticed how Anthony walked with a slight limp and there was blood on his knuckles and he reminded himself to thank him later.

Wes kept shooting the two of them concerned glances and Blaine realised just how much everyone was worried about Kurt, but they couldn't deal with that yet, they needed to get him home, he was scared and confused and they just needed to get him away from this place.

Reaching the cars, Blaine noticed how Toby didn't look too shocked to see them; Anthony had obviously been keeping them updated. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was sat in the passenger seat of Anthony's Mercedes, with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring at them with wide eyes through the window.

Blaine felt for him, he really did, but he couldn't help feeling angry at him, he knew his anger at Kurt would come as soon as they knew he was alright. But for now he thought it best he didn't speak to Toby.

He spotted Wes reaching into David's pocket for Blaine's keys, retrieving he pressed the button to unlock the doors and he ran to open the door to the backseat.

Carefully, they went to lay Kurt down on the back seat, but the younger boy clung to Blaine's arm, looking at him with wide terrified eyes.

'Blaine...please...please don't leave me...I don't know...' And then the tears came, Blaine couldn't even imagine how Kurt was feeling, the poor boy didn't have a clue what was going on, or where he was or why nothing felt the same.

The only thing he seemed to recognise was Blaine, and the older boy was damned if he was going to take away the only thing giving him comfort. It took a bit of manoeuvring, but finally they got Kurt settled in the back seat, his head on Blaine's knee, hand clutched tightly in his, as Blaine whispered to him and stroked his hair.

Wes shut the door softly, and he saw them speaking outside quietly for a moment, before Anthony nodded and made his way to his own car. And Wes and David got in front of Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine had never seen them look so serious before, and he didn't know what to make of it, they both looked more worried than Blaine had ever seen them, he dreaded to think what he looked like.

David started the car in silence, making sure that the music didn't turn on as they didn't want to spook Kurt, whose tears were completely silent as he stared around the car, in quiet panic.

They drove in silence, with Blaine whispering to Kurt the whole way, the younger boy listening with wide eyes as Blaine tried his best to reassure him.

'It's ok...you're going to be fine...shhh, it's ok...I've got you...I'm not going anywhere.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

_A/N- I'm sorry I know I'm mean! Another sort of cliff hanger. But it seemed right to end it there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you soon you lovely people. _


	8. Sorry

_A/N- I can't even begin to describe the trouble I have had with this chapter! I was debating for so long on what ending to do and I'm not sure I picked the right one but it's done now! Literally wanted to cry at some points! _

_But your reviews have all been lovely, literally I re read them when I was close to giving up! _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! We're coming to an end of the angst...thank god...I don't think I can stand to make Kurt cry anymore!_

**Sorry**

The first time he woke up all Kurt felt was panic, it was dark, so so dark and he didn't know where he was or what was going on.

And the dark, it was too much, the blackness was everywhere, it was stifling him, he was scared and confused and completely alone...

Until he wasn't alone anymore, and somebody pushed him down onto something soft, he didn't even know when he had sat up...but they lay him down gently.

And then they were gone...and he felt the panic come again, until he felt a weight behind him, pressing into his back, an arm around his waist, anchoring him, steadying him...and then he felt safe...the dark didn't matter so much because something soft had just pressed into the back of his neck...and it was nice...and the soft noises coming from the weight behind him...they were nice...and Kurt closed his eyes.

The second time, he was hot, so so hot and everything was too heavy, the weight behind him was gone and all Kurt wanted was to get away from this heat. But his legs were tangled and his arms were trapped and there were too many things on him.

Then one arm popped free and then the other...and Kurt was pushing the heat away...but somebody was shushing him, piling it back on...tucking it around his body and Kurt was surrounded once again by heat and it was all too much...

But then it was ok, because there was something cool on his head, and hands were stroking his hair back, and it felt nice...Kurt wanted to tell them it was nice, but he couldn't...he couldn't speak because his eyes were closing...and everything was feeling a little bit better.

The third time everywhere was damp, and Kurt was hurting, everywhere hurt, everywhere ached and nothing was comfortable...the bed was clammy, but Kurt couldn't focus, he couldn't figure out why...he just wanted it to go away.

And then big hands were around him and he was lifted from the clammy sheets...and then the hands were gone...smaller hands were tugging at his t-shirt, lifting it over his head...and Kurt felt cold, until a new one was being placed over his head, small hands tugging his arms through the holes, and Kurt felt like he could sleep again...

Then the big hands were back and he felt himself being lifted once more...and Kurt thought they were putting him back in the clammy sheets and he didn't like it...he didn't want to, they were damp and uncomfortable...but then the hands put him down and they weren't damp anymore. They were nice and cool...and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep...so he did.

Kurt woke up the fourth time with a pounding headache and an aching body, he could feel waves of sickness coming every now and again, getting stronger and stronger. Groaning slightly Kurt kept his eyes closed, trying to remember why he felt like this, and what day it was and_

Oh crap.

Oh no, no, no, Kurt's eyes shot open and he shot up in bed...too fast...he felt his stomach roll dangerously and he threw back the covers to run to the bathroom.

But someone was there first, and a bucket was placed under his chin, as Kurt heaved dangerously, his eyes streaming, throat burning as nothing but stomach acid came up.

Breathing heavily, Kurt felt the bucket being moved as someone held a glass to his mouth...he shook his head to tell them no...he didn't want to put anything into his stomach, but the glass didn't move, so Kurt took a small sip, and found that it made him feel slightly better. He went to gulp some more down but the glass was removed.

'Just sip it Kurt.' Came the voice from the mysterious person, and Kurt turned his head to the sound.

'Mike?' He croaked, as the other boy smiled slightly.

'The one and only...trust you to wake up properly the minute I convince Blaine to go for a nap. He's been camped out here the last three days.'

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, his head felt so full and he was so confused...feeling more ill than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Mike seemed to notice as he moved to the head of the bed and started rearranging pillows so that Kurt could lean back but still sit up.

Kurt sank gratefully into the pillows, as Mike handed him the glass of water with the order to, _'sip it.' _

'How are you feeling?' The other boy asked, as he pulled Kurt's desk chair to the side of the bed to sit on.

Kurt sighed as he took another sip of water;

'Bad.' He said simply, noticing how his voice sounded strained, his head pounded at the effort.

'I want to tell you good because you deserve it, but the last few nights have been hell, for you and for everyone else and I don't think anybody deserves to get spiked.'

Kurt almost choked on his water as his eyes widened considerably;

'Few nights? I was _spiked!' _ Kurt felt his voice strain even more, and his head pounded with the effort it was taking him to keep up a conversation.

Mike seemed to notice this, as he removed the water glass and prompted Kurt to lie down properly.

'Yeah, from what we can gather from Toby...which isn't much, you got to the party, started dancing and then some guys came over, started chatting to you, offering you drinks, Toby didn't accept, but you did...he said they just kept bringing you more and more...and then you started to get confused, telling strangers you loved them, that they were your best friends...Toby said he took you outside because he thought you were just drunk, but that you weren't making any sense and your pupils were huge...then he rang Blaine...you ran off...but they erm...they found you with the guy who was buying you drinks...and brought you back.'

Kurt felt his eyes brimming with tears...what the hell had he done! How could he have been so stupid! He opened his mouth to say something but Mike cut him off.

'No, don't speak, you're still not well...I'm going to tell you a few things to put your mind at rest so that you can get some real sleep, and the rest can wait..'

Kurt nodded slightly, regretting it instantly as his head resumed its pounding.

' We rang this hotline thing for emergencies, told them we thought you'd been spiked and they said a few people had reported it from that party and that we needed to wait it out a while...that it would be a bit like flu, you'd hallucinate, you'd get confused, you'd get a fever but once the fever broke, you'd start to feel a little better. The woman on the phone said it would take about a week for you to recover fully and even then you might get the odd dizzy spell for a few days after. '

Kurt stared wide eyed at the other boy, trying hard to process what he had just been told;

'She said we could take you to the emergency room to get your stomach pumped, but that it wouldn't be a very nice experience for you and that the hospital would be required to tell your parents...so we didn't do that. We brought you back here, and we've all been taking turns to watch over you...well I say taking turns...Blaine's been here constantly, and the rest of us have taken shifts to stay and help out.'

Mike fiddled with the comforter for a moment, tucking it around the other boy slightly;

'It was awful Kurt, you were so ill and you didn't know what was happening most of the time...but nobody knows why, well obviously all the warblers and the prefects know why you haven't been to classes, but as far as the teachers know you're out with flu...and won't be back till next week.'

Kurt felt such a sense of relief, he didn't want to lose Dalton...and this sense of community, if the teachers had found out he was bound to be kicked out.

Mike obviously seeing the relief on his face gave him a stern look;

'Don't think you've gotten away with it; the prefects only agreed to keep it from the teachers on the condition that you'll still be punished for going to the party, for drinking, for breaking curfew...and I guess for getting other people involved. You and Toby have to face them together when you're feeling better...'

Kurt closed his eyes slightly, trying not to cry, this was all a bit overwhelming. Kurt had never ever been in so much trouble in his entire life. He felt Mike place a comforting hand on his arm;

'I guess you've got a lot of lectures coming from a lot of different people, so I'm not going to add to it...I just want to say that Kurt we all love you being here..._I _love you being here, this past week has been so good and it's only going to get better...just please...please don't scare us like that again...we want you here Kurt...and we don't want to see you hurt. '

Kurt squeezed the other boys hand gratefully and smiled softly, he wanted to tell him he was sorry and that he wouldn't ever do anything like this ever again, but looking at Mike and the way he was smiling at him...he seemed to understand.

'Now, get some sleep and get better! The sooner you get well the sooner this whole thing can be over with!'

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes obediently, but then a thought entered his head and he shot them open.

'Toby?' He questioned, concern etched in his strained voice, and he immediately saw Mike's eyes darken slightly.

'Toby is fine...well physically he's fine...he was pretty upset about the whole thing, and obviously everyone has been pretty mad at him. Even I've been mad at him...but everyone would have forgiven him and sorted it out by now if...well he won't talk to us... none of us, he told us what happened to you and he's been avoiding us ever since, he pops in to check on you every now and again but then he goes back to our room...I've tried to talk to him when it's just the two of us...but he wont...we're all worried about him, but at the same time still pretty mad at him...it's a bit of a weird situation really.'

Kurt could see the worry on the other boy's face and he squeezed the hand that was still holding his. He felt for all of them, tension was obviously running so high, especially since he'd been so ill the past few days, nobody had, had chance to sort anything out, and Kurt knew they were all the type of friends that liked to get arguments over quickly.

Mike, smiled softly and gently removed his hand from Kurt's, smoothing the covers down once more.

'But we don't need to deal with that just yet, you need to concentrate on getting better...then you can say all of your apologies...and this will be done! '

Kurt smiled gratefully at the other boy before opening his mouth in horror as he realised he hadn't actually apologised to Mike...and now Kurt was not one for apologies but even he knew he had a lot to give.

But Mike seemed to understand as he held a hand up before Kurt could speak;

'No, I know you're sorry...you don't need to apologise to me, as far as you and I are concerned we're cool...I think you've suffered enough...and you've got Blaine to come yet...'

Kurt felt his stomach drop at that last bit...Blaine had been looking after him for three days which Kurt couldn't even begin to examine his feelings about. But at the same time the older boy was angry at him, more angry that he'd probably ever been...he never ever wanted Blaine to feel that way about him.

Mike seemed to notice his thought process because he shook his head sternly;

'No! You're not going there Kurt, it's time for you to sleep. I told you, you can deal with apologies later, Blaine's your best friend he won't be mad forever. Now, enough. Go to sleep.'

Kurt obediently closed his eyes, but not before he noticed Mike settle down with a magazine on Phil's bed and even though he knew it was an awful situation he couldn't help the warm glow in his chest that these people cared about him.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

The warm glow didn't last long, the next time he woke up it was morning and after being given some painkillers, water and instructions to sip it from Blaine, the older boy had promptly left the room, without so much of a glance at Kurt.

David appeared five minutes later, with a bowl of soup, some orange juice and a look on his face that Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen on the older boy.

'Hi...' He said timidly, noticing how his throat was less sore and his voice didn't sound as strained...and the painkillers Blaine had given him were easing his pounding head and aching body.

He watched as David smiled tightly at him, before doing as Mike had done and propping up the cushions so he could sit up.

Kurt didn't protest as David insisted on helping him sit...he figured it was his own fault for getting into this mess in the first place. He stayed obediently silent as the older boy placed the chicken soup on his knee and the orange juice on his bedside table.

David sat in the desk chair, that had seemed to take up permanent residence by his bed and stared at him.

'Eat.' He said simply, as Kurt simply looked into the bowl, trying to avoid the older boy's stern gaze.

'David I_' Kurt began, he had every intention of apologising, but Dave cut him off, holding his hand up much like Mike had done...had these guys taken lessons together or something!

'No, you need to eat first and then we'll talk...you need your energy because trust me we have _a lot _of talking to do.'

Kurt almost did a cartoon gulp at the stern way David was looking at him and speaking to him, but instead he just nodded and picked up his spoon, his hands shaking with the effort.

But he did it, because there was no way he was being fed! He had little dignity left as it was!

He tried to eat it, he really did, he managed five spoonfuls before his stomach rolled dangerously and he dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

'I can't...' He said softly, aware that David was looking at him with concern.

The older boy nodded before placing the bowl on his desk and handing him the orange juice.

'Blaine's going to kill me...he said to make sure you ate half a bowl...at least drink this, you need a bit of sugar in you.'

Kurt sipped at the orange juice, as he sunk back into the pillows, trying to avoid the comment about Blaine...so the older boy had left the room, to simply inform David he was awake...so he didn't have to face him!

Kurt wanted to cry, he knew Blaine would be mad at him, but he hadn't prepared himself for how much it was going to hurt.

'Ok, Kurt. Now we can talk.'

Kurt felt his stomach recoil in nervousness once more...he knew he had a lot of these talks coming...he just wasn't very excited about them.

'I'm sorry...' He said softly, at a loss of what else to say, he'd behaved appallingly and he knew it, he was so so ashamed!

David studied him for a second before replying;

'Ok, the sneaking out to the party and drinking is not what I'm most annoyed about. It's the lying Kurt, and the way you avoided all our texts and phone calls...this isn't Mckinley...you don't have to deal with everything alone. Toby is a force to be reckoned with...and yes you agreed to go, you're your own person, but you should have come to us...we aren't teachers or prefects Kurt...we're your friends...you don't have to run away and try and fix things by yourself.'

Kurt felt his eyes well up, he never expected David to care so much, he knew he hadn't been at Dalton for very long, but when you lived together 24/7 a week seemed like months.

'I know that now...' He murmured, 'I don't know what else to say apart from sorry...because I am...I am really really sorry, if I could relive the whole night differently I would...but I can't and I don't know what else to say...'

Kurt felt the tear spilling down his cheek as David held his hand.

'Alright...shhh...Oh Kurt please don't cry! I know you're sorry, I know you regret it! It's going to be ok I promise! I forgive you! Honestly I do, I've said my piece and now we can move on! You just need to concentrate on getting better because Wes hates sick people and he's driving me crazy with questions about you!'

Kurt laughed shakily as he felt David squeeze his hand;

'Thank you Dave...and I am sorry...I really am...'

David shook his head as he started to rise from the chair;

'No more apologies, not to me anyway, you're already forgiven...now I'm afraid I'm under strict instructions that you are to go back to sleep...sooo come on back down on them pillows, that's it.'

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as David tucked the quilt around him and patted the pillows.

'I think I've had more sleep than I'm ever going to need!' Kurt protested but already he could feel his body relaxing, his limbs feeling tired and heavy, the painkillers dulling the aches enough that he could get some real sleep.

David simply laughed at his protest, as he settled on Phil's bed with the magazine that Mike had left there earlier.

Kurt had time to ponder briefly where his roommate was before his brain shutdown and he succumbed to sleep.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

He was woken up with a start as someone knocked the empty glass off his nightstand. Kurt glanced up to see Blaine replacing the glass with a fresh water glass, oblivious that Kurt was awake.

Seeing this as a chance to talk to the boy, Kurt attempted to sit up, struggling as his head pounded and his limbs felt heavy, he obviously hadn't been asleep for very long as he didn't feel any better. Realising moving was futile he settled instead for speaking.

'Blaine...' He said timidly, looking at the other boy pleadingly as he looked down at him.

But Blaine didn't even attempt to speak to him; he simply felt his forehead, propped him up slightly and placed the water glass at his mouth, allowing him to take a few sips.

He went to speak again, but his stomach rolled dangerously, the few mouthfuls of soup from earlier beginning to creep up. Blaine was there in an instant, sitting him up properly and placing the bucket under his chin as he rubbed circles on his back.

Kurt had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, he was mortified, it was one thing being sick it front of Mike, but Blaine...well Blaine was different.

And Kurt wasn't even being properly sick, he was heaving violently, the muscles in his chest and back straining as his stomach struggled to reject its contents...even when there was nothing left to come up.

The tears were streaming down his face as Kurt continued to heave and Blaine rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words to him that Kurt couldn't hear over his retching but he really wished he could.

Finally it stopped, and Kurt was made to sip water and tucked up back in bed before he'd even realised what had happened.

He tried once more to speak to Blaine, but the older boy sensing his motives cut him off...and Kurt was beginning to get really tired of people cutting him off.

'Now's not the time Kurt...you're not well, you need to go back to sleep.' The older boy said calmly, and Kurt noticed how hard his eyes were, all of their usual warmth was gone and Kurt barely recognised this boy...well he did slightly...this was student council president Blaine...but to the extreme.

'I_' He began, not willing to give up, but the older boy simply shook his head.

'Sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours for something to eat...' He said firmly, so Kurt shut his eyes, and not because Blaine had told him to sleep, but because he didn't want the older boy to see the tears brimming there.

He noticed Blaine didn't leave the room though; he wandered round, putting things straight. And that gave Kurt enough hope that they might be able to fix things to go to sleep.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine did wake him with the promised food...more soup, but he sat in silence, watching Kurt attempt to eat it, shaking his head every time the younger boy tried to put down the spoon.

Eventually though, after Kurt had forced down about a third of the bowl, Blaine let him leave it, taking the bowl away and piling it onto a tray with his old water glass to take down to the kitchen.

All this was done in silence and Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

'Blaine, please talk to me...' He pleaded desperately, but the other boy didn't even turn round as he spoke.

'I have been talking to you Kurt.' He was speaking so calmly that Kurt was beginning to fear that the older boy really didn't care about being friends with him anymore.

'You haven't! Not properly, you're all polite and formal and I can't _stand _it.' He cried, desperately trying to make Blaine see what this was doing him. This time the older boy did turn round, but the look in his eyes was so cold it made Kurt wish he hadn't

'I don't know what you want me to say.' He replied and Kurt lost it.

'Just _something, anything _Blaine...anything is better than this...yell at me...I think I'd prefer it if you hit me over this!'

But still no reaction, as Blaine turned back to the desk and picked up the tray.

'Now you're just being stupid.' He said calmly, and Kurt felt himself break as the older boy started towards the door.

'Blaine...please...I can't stand this...' He heard his voice crack and felt the tears start to form in his eyes and the older boy must have heard it too because he stopped for a second, almost as if he was going to turn around, but then he just spoke in a deceptively calm manner.

'You need clean sheets; I'll go down to the laundry room and get some...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

It was the next morning and Kurt was sat up in bed, sipping on orange juice under the watchful eye of David as he ranted to the older boy.

'I don't know what to _do! _He's never going to forgive me is he?' He directed the question with pleading eyes, hoping the older boy would be able to give him some answers.

David shrugged,

'Kurt, I don't know what to say to make you feel better, I've never seen Blaine so worried...' He trailed off, looking at Kurt apologetically, like he wished he could say more.

'I didn't want him to be...' Kurt murmured softly, and it was true, he didn't want Blaine to be worried about him...and as nice as it was that he had been, it had never been his intention to cause Blaine any stress.

'Yeah, but he was...and now he's angry at you, and I'm guessing you don't want that either but there's not much you can do about it, until he's ready to talk.' David stated plainly, and although Kurt didn't like facts very much, he could respect that David was unwilling to take sides.

They lapsed into silence for a minute, while Kurt finished his juice, he was feeling slightly better, his headache was still present when he wasn't dosed on painkillers and his limbs were heavy, but his muscles weren't aching as much and his stomach had settled slightly.

'I _hate _this.' Kurt blurted suddenly, as David looked at him, shocked at his outburst, but then his expression changed and he smiled sympathetically at the younger boy.

'I know...' He said softly, Kurt knew he looked miserable, that he was pale and ill but also that Blaine not speaking to him was having an awful affect on his complexion...David seemed to notice too as he attempted to reassure him. 'Look, maybe he'll lighten up once you and Toby have spoken to the prefects and been punished.'

Kurt felt his stomach drop at the mention of the prefects;

'Oh no, please don't remind me! It's going to be awful isn't it?' Kurt groaned as he flopped back onto the pillows.

David shrugged;

'Truthfully? I'm not too sure; I've never known anyone do anything this bad before.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow;

'You're really cheering me up here...' He replied sarcastically, his voice monotone.

David simply eyed him sternly, his eyes boring into the younger boys;

'Kurt, you deserve whatever punishment you get and you know you do...' He said firmly, and Kurt could feel his face heating up slightly.

'It doesn't mean I have to like it...' He mumbled, he may be ashamed of his behaviour...but he was still _Kurt_...he was going to moan every now and again...

'Wouldn't be a punishment if you did...god I sound like my dad!' David groaned, slapping a hand over his mouth.

But Kurt wasn't done complaining yet, he was stuck in his bed, he had about a million apologies to make and his best friend wouldn't speak to him...so yeah as much as he probably deserved all that he was going to complain...because it made him feel slightly better.

'I don't understand how nothing like this has ever happened before, were _teenagers! _Teenagers sneak out to parties...it happens, I'm sure you've done it...'

David simply raised his eyebrows, and Kurt cringed, knowing he was definitely complaining to the wrong person...David may have forgiven him, but he wasn't going to condone what Kurt had done.

'Ok...Ok I know I'm clutching at straws here, I know what we did was so much worse...the lying, the drug filled party...the drinking...getting spiked...I've been here just over a week and already I'm in more trouble than I've ever been in my whole life!'

Kurt looked at David pleadingly, just willing the older boy to say something that would make him feel slightly better about his current situation.

'Look. You're probably going to have a pretty crap time of it the next few weeks, but then it will be over and forgotten about. 'David stated wisely, in what the older boy obviously thought was a soothing voice...Kurt wasn't finding it so soothing.

'A few weeks is a long time!' Kurt proclaimed, his head starting pound with his overexertion emotionally.

David smiled at him softly, before placing a hand on Kurt's;

'I know, but Kurt, you belong here...and it might seem strict and harsh...but everyone cares about you, they want to see you happy as much as they want to see you punished for scaring them half to death...don't let the fact that you're in trouble cloud your whole vision of Dalton.'

Kurt smiled softly as he sighed;

'I know...and I love it here I do, I'm not going to leave David don't worry...besides leaving would mean telling my dad and I don't think I'd ever be allowed out of the house until I'm thirty if he found out!'

David laughed as he removed his hand to rummage in a bag at his feet;

'That's the spirit! Now come on...I brought battle ships...play with me, if you're lucky I might even let you sink my ship...' The older boy grinned cheekily and winked at Kurt...who simply looked at him in confusion.

'Was that supposed to be an innuendo?' He quipped, one eyebrow raised.

David grinned sheepishly as he began to set up the game;

'Yeah...but I don't think it made any sense...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Mike liked to think he knew Blaine pretty well...after all they'd gone out for six months, all their firsts had been together and they'd been friends ever since.

He'd seen a lot of different sides to Blaine, he'd seen him stressed, angry, happy...he'd seen his orgasm face...but the older boy had always been slightly reserved...

They all accepted it though, because once you got passed those walls and you were in, then he was an amazing friend, loyal to a fault, incredibly caring, funny, charming and fun. But even once you were passed the walls you still had to work at getting to the deeper stuff.

Most of them had distinguishing Blaine's emotions down to an art form...David and Wes were the best at it; they seemed to know what their friend was feeling within a minute of him feeling it...and most of the time they knew exactly how to deal with it.

Mike could tell, but it would take him a little time, he needed to study his friend's behaviour, but eventually it would click.

So yeah, Mike knew Blaine pretty well...but he had never seen Blaine like this with anyone before. It was like Blaine completely opened himself up to Kurt in a way he never had with anybody, the younger boy seemed to get under his skin in a way that Mike had never managed to achieve.

He knew they'd argued a few times, he'd seen Blaine storming down the corridor to Kurt's room the other night, his eyes blazing, his shirt untucked, looking more passionate than Mike had ever seen him. Even when they'd had sex Mike was always aware that Blaine was holding back...never willing to give himself completely.

But Kurt was different, he'd see them sometimes, curled up in the common room together, whispering funny things in each other's ears when they passed in the corridor, their eyes meeting sometimes over meals when somebody would say something funny...it was almost like they could communicate without actually saying anything. But at the same time, they did a lot of talking.

Their friendship obviously meant a lot to the both of them...so Mike was not about to let Blaine ruin it because he was terrified of becoming too attached. He liked the changes in Blaine Kurt was making, it was good for his formal friend...and at the same time it was good for all of them.

Blaine was not helping anyone with the way he was behaving, he had completely closed in on himself, and although he was there, participating in activities and dinner and discussions on Kurt's health, he wasn't really there because he was completely withdrawing into himself.

And Mike was not having it.

Standing in the open doorway of Blaine's room, where the older boy was pretending to study, but so obviously waiting for David's update on Kurt, if the way he kept glancing at his phone was any indication...Mike raised his eyebrows.

'Blaine you're going to have to talk to him...' He stated firmly from his position from the doorway.

'No I don't.' The older boy didn't even turn around, but Mike just smiled..._Oh no you don't Blaine; you're not getting out of this! _

'You're being stubborn.' He quipped, and he saw the other boy's shoulders stiffen as he replied.

'I don't care.' Came the short reply, and Mike decided as much as Blaine wanted to cut himself off, he wanted someone to bring him back just as much. And Mike was more than happy to oblige.

Not moving from the doorway he began speaking firmly, watching the older boy carefully for any sign of a reaction;

'Blaine...he's worried sick, he's scared about meeting with the prefects, he's worried about Toby and he's devastated that you won't speak to him...what they did was awful Blaine, it was, but they are going to be punished, he's going to need you...you're his best friend.'

He watched as Blaine spun his chair around to face the doorway, a pained look on his face, it took all of him not to go over there and hug the older boy senseless, but Blaine needed to hear this. He was cutting himself off from Kurt emotionally, concentrating on his health and nothing else...and it needed to stop.

'You're punishing Kurt because you're scared of how you feel...and it's not fair, he doesn't deserve that. By all means, shout at him for what he did, give him a lecture on drinking safely...but you can't punish him because you're confused about your feelings...it's cruel.

He watched as the older boy fiddled with his hands awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to say. But Mike could handle that...let Blaine think about it for a while. He didn't need him to reply to him, he just needed him to have listened.

Sighing slightly he spoke again;

'Go and talk to him, you'll both feel better afterwards...I know you miss him.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Kurt couldn't' t take this anymore, Blaine was wandering around the room, straightening up the desk, fiddling with Phil's cover...anything to avoid Kurt's gaze, which was quite unhappy seen as the older boy had just popped a thermometer in his mouth without so much of a hello!

Obviously decided it had been in long enough, Blaine removed the thermometer, frowning at it slightly, before heading into the ensuite.

Exasperated Kurt called after him;

'Are we ever going to sort this out?' He cried, he could hear his voice straining slightly but he didn't care.

The older boy didn't respond until he'd returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth and was placing it on Kurt's forehead.

'Kurt...just... stop worrying about me and you Ok? Just concentrate on feeling better...' He said softly...and that did it for Kurt who had, had just about enough of this. He whipped the cloth off his head and sat up quickly, ignoring the way the room tilted dangerously.

'How can I not worry? You won't speak to me! You'll barely look at me and I can't stand it Blaine! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry I can't even explain! It was stupid and reckless and I know I shouldn't have done it, and I shouldn't have lied to you, I really am sorry! I don't know what else to say to you!'

The older boy simply stared at him for a second, before turning away, Kurt would have been scared he was going to leave, but he fiddled with the comforter once more, and from the way his muscles were tensed Kurt knew he was getting to him in some way.

'Why are you being like this...I'm sat here pouring my heart out and you're acting like I'm a complete stranger!'

Kurt didn't even realise he had gotten out of bed, the adrenaline was coursing through his veins and although he felt slightly dizzy and his legs were beginning to ache...he was doing Ok.

'I can't...I can't look at you...every time I look at you I just see that face and how scared you were, and how you didn't even recognise anyone...' It broke Kurt's heart to hear the emotion in Blaine's voice...it was emotion he had been craving but the older boy sounded so scared...Kurt stayed where he was for the moment, swaying slightly on shaking legs as he spoke softly.

'I don't want you to think of me like that.'

He watched as the muscles in Blaine's back tensed slightly;

'_I _don't want to think of you like that!'

Kurt started to get desperate, he didn't want Blaine to think badly of him, so he said the first thing that popped into his head...and immediately regretting it.

'Then don't! People get drunk Blaine...'

Blaine spun around angrily, he eyes blazing;

'Don't! Don't you dare say that to me! I think I know better than anyone that people get drunk Kurt! I had to live with it for _six years! _ And I told you! I told you about him and_'

Kurt immediately took a step forward, immediately recognising his mistake, eyes brimming he looked straight at the older boy;

'I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry!'

Blaine sighed as he ran a hand over his face;

'It's not your fault that I had to live with that...but Kurt when I...when I heard you'd gone to that party...I can't explain it...I'm not very good at this!'

Kurt heard him almost growl in frustration, as he took a breath, obviously trying to figure out what he wanted to say...Kurt knew this was hard for him, so he stayed silent.

'I don't think I've ever been so angry at anyone in my life...or worried at the same time..._fuck _Kurt...you don't even know...you have no idea what you mean to me!'

Kurt heard the older boy's voice break slightly and he couldn't help his own tear that escaped;

' Alcohol doesn't have positive connotations for me Kurt, I don't mind people drinking...but lying to me and going somewhere dangerous! And then you were ignoring me and I didn't know what was happening or if you'd drank too much and you were unconscious somewhere...I thought it couldn't get much worse than finding someone unconscious when they were drunk, I thought I'd seen it all...but it was so much worse Kurt...so much.'

Blaine swiped at his eyes angrily, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to hug him, but he knew that wouldn't go down well right now, Blaine was struggling enough displaying this much emotion.

'So yeah, I'm fucking pissed off at you Kurt...and I...I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you...so I've said nothing.'

And Kurt felt his heart break a little more...because he couldn't stand this, he didn't want Blaine to not know what to say to him, this wasn't what their friendship was supposed to be. It was all wrong and he _hated it! _

'Please...please say you'll forgive me...you're my best friend! I fucking hate this so much! I just want you to hug me and tell me it's ok and I know you won't because I've never ever seen you this mad at anyone before...and if you'll just tell me how to fix it Blaine then I will...I'll do anything...please...just tell me how to fix it...please don't hate me Blaine...because I don't think I can stand it!'

Kurt knew he sounded desperate, he knew he shouldn't be standing up like this because his legs were shaking, and he knew he looked a mess with tears streaming down his face.

But he didn't care that he was crying _again _in front of the older boy, because he meant everything he said, he just wanted to get his friend back...and he'd fucked up he'd messed up so badly, but he just wanted Blaine to forgive him.

And the older boy was looking at him, and Kurt thought that he saw tears in his eyes and that Blaine almost looked _scared. _But he still hadn't said anything and Kurt couldn't take much more of this.

'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I'll never do anything like this again! I'm so sorry Blaine, you don't understand_'

But he didn't get to finish, because Blaine was pulling him into a crushing hug, and Kurt had never felt so relieved in his entire life...and that was scary because Blaine was just supposed to be his friend. But now he could _feel _Blaine shaking and he knew the other boy felt just as strongly as him.

And then Kurt's heart almost broke in two because Blaine started talking, in this broken, emotional voice.

'Ok...fuck Kurt, never ever worry me like that again...you don't know...I thought_' And Kurt heard him take a ragged breath, before pulling Kurt away slightly and holding him by the shoulders.

Blaine's eyes were red rimmed, but Kurt didn't feel as bad as he should because Blaine's face was so open and honest at this moment, that he never wanted it to end.

'Never. Again.' He said sternly, punctuating each word, and Kurt found himself nodding rapidly;

'Never, I promise!' He replied desperately, looking into the older boy's eyes, pleading with him to believe that he meant every word.

'No more lying to me Kurt.' Blaine said, staring at Kurt intensely and Kurt thought he was going to faint right there, because Blaine not speaking to him had made him realise just how much the other boy meant to him...he already knew he was important, but just how much was terrifying, but so so electric at the same time.

'I won't, I swear, I won't lie to you! ' Kurt replied, frantically shaking his head...as Blaine _finally _pulled him back against him, and he could feel the other boy smiling against his head and Kurt couldn't help the smile on his own lips, even as the adrenaline began to wear off and he felt himself sagging slightly against the older boy.

But he didn't want to say he wasn't feeling too well, because the moment was too perfect...because Blaine was hugging him and it was all he'd wanted in _days! _

But of course Blaine knew...because he always knew! And he was steering Kurt towards the bed, and pulling back the covers. Laughing as Kurt let out a little noise of protest as he was practically man handled under the covers, his head resting gratefully against the pillows.

And he wanted to ask Blaine to stay with him, because he'd only just got his friend back, and he was so scared he was going to wake up and Blaine was going to have changed his mind. But he couldn't bring himself to speak; instead he threw out his hand to the older boy, who looked surprised for a second before smiling softly and motioning for Kurt to move over.

And then everything was so perfect...because Kurt was on his side and Blaine was settled behind him with an arm round his waist...and they were _spooning! _ Kurt couldn't describe his feelings at that moment because it would be far too hard...hard because he was feeling far too much and because he didn't know if he was quite ready to just yet.

He did know however that he was scarily attached to the boy currently placing a light kiss to the back of his head and sighing contentedly as he fell asleep.

But it was all too much to analyse right now, because he just wanted to bask in the moment of it all. He knew they would have more to talk about, but right now he just wanted to sleep, a deep sleep he hadn't achieved in days...and from the deep breathing coming from behind him he guessed Blaine felt the same.

Neither boy noticed when the light was softly flicked off, or the door closed quietly and Mike smiled...silently congratulating himself on a job well done.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

_A/N- Sorry if this chapter was depressing guys! I honestly started this story for a bit of fluff...and it's morphed into this! I do like getting into characters heads though...so I can't promise I won't go off on one every now and again! _

_I am seriously considering getting a beta, even if just to bounce ideas around with because this chapter literally killed me and my confidence! But it means that updates would probably be slower, so let me know what you think!_

_Please drop me a line or two! I really do appreciate every single review and comment! _


	9. The end

_A/N- Hello, all I can say is sorry! I had a crazy new year and then I was busy every day seeing my friends before we all went back to separate unis! And then I had to settle back into my house at uni and see everyone here, and now it's exam time so I have revision! I literally just didn't have the time! But I have a week till my next exam soo I'm taking full advantage! _

_I am really overwhelmed by the response to this story, your reviews are amazing and I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to your review it's just been a bit mad! But I do appreciate them so much, I've been struggling with this chapter and I'm not entirely happy with it, but every time I get stuck I just re read the reviews (I know...very vain) _

_But anyway thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

**Ending it**

Kurt never wanted this moment to end, wrapped up in the covers, with Blaine's arms around him; it felt like this was how it was supposed to be, the two of them, in their own little bubble. He could feel Blaine breathing softly behind him, the older boy still in a deep sleep and Kurt couldn't suppress his smile as the arm around his waist tightened slightly.

This was dangerous, it felt too perfect to be real, to be allowed, to be something that was happening to Kurt, but at the same time he never wanted it to end. Kurt Hummel could never be accused of being afraid of a little danger!

But acknowledging why it felt so perfect wasn't something Kurt was ready for just yet, when Kurt was friends with someone he went all out, when he had feelings for someone...he went even further. But all those petty crushes...the declaration of 'love,' they meant nothing. Not when he had something like this...somebody he trusted more than anyone in the world, holding him, breathing with him...anchoring him.

Yet friends didn't come easily, especially to somebody like him...especially in Ohio and not for him, he didn't take friendships lightly. If Kurt was your friend he was your friend for life...like New directions, he may feel slightly let down by all of them but they were still his friends.

But Blaine was his best friend, he had Mercedes and she was wonderful, she listened to him, he ranted to her, she understood him...but Blaine understood him on a deeper level, there was something special about their relationship he couldn't quite put his finger on. Or maybe he just wasn't ready to identify it yet.

He felt he knew Blaine more and more each day, the older boy was so complicated, he'd wrapped himself up in layer after layer...but Kurt enjoyed a challenge and unravelling Blaine was something he enjoyed doing. Thrilling as each new side to this amazing boy was discovered. Kurt new Blaine better than the older boy thought he did...

Which was why, three hours later, after both boys had napped and were simply sitting...well Blaine was sitting, Kurt was half lying on the bed half sprawled on the older boys lap as he stroked his hair...but Kurt felt as Blaine stiffened slightly as the conversation turned to the night before, Kurt couldn't see his face but he just knew it would be unreadable...as bit by bit Blaine pushed his mask into place.

'No.' Kurt said quietly, dislodging the hand in his hair as he sat up slowly, to face the older boy. His head was pounding slightly, but this was important.

Now he could see the older boy, he knew he was right; Blaine had begun to look exactly as he had the night before, and Kurt was having none of it.

'What?' Came the soft reply, the older boy's eyebrows puckering in confusion.

Kurt looked at him for a second before replying, noticing how Blaine was staring straight back at him, yet not really looking _at him. _

'You're doing it again...you're closing off from me...stop it.' He said sternly, noticing how Blaine's face softened immediately, his mask shattering as quickly as it had been formed.

'I'm not...I don't mean to.' He began softly, trailing off as if he didn't know what else to say, Kurt was hurt, he couldn't help it...he thought they'd sorted this out, they'd made up, he'd endured days of Blaine not speaking to him, but he was still closing himself off at the mere mention of the party or the events following it.

'Are you really still that mad at me?' He asked softly, his tone accusatory, eyes beginning to well with tears that he refused to let spill...because he had cried _way _too much!

Blaine shook his head rapidly, and Kurt felt his heart sink with relief as the older boy grabbed his hand;

'No! No...Kurt, honestly I'm not...I know you're sorry, I've forgiven you, it's over...' He trailed off; biting his lip slightly, Kurt frowned, squeezing the hand holding his;

'Then what is this about?' He asked softly, he knew he had to tread carefully, Blaine may be the perfect Dalton boy but he was not perfect at expressing his emotions.

He let the silence sit between them for a second as the older boy attempted to answer, eventually Blaine sighed;

'I don't know...but I'm not mad at you Kurt...I'm mad at myself.'

Kurt felt his heart break a little, Blaine looked so confused, yet slightly angry, but that was directed at _himself. _Kurt been the one in the wrong, yet somehow the older boy had decided to direct his anger at himself...it was heartbreaking yet infuriating at the same time.

'But you did nothing wrong!'

Blaine simply shook his head, smiling slightly at the affronted look on Kurt's face;

'I shouldn't have reacted the way I did...I should have spoken to you sooner I_'

Kurt cut him off, he wasn't going to let him wallow, it wasn't happening;

'No, it doesn't matter now Blaine...you were angry and hurt...I didn't get it at first, I just wanted my friend back, but I get it now...you don't need to explain.'

He watched as Blaine shook his head almost frantically, his hand clenching around Kurt's;

'I don't know how you get it...I don't even understand half of it...half of what...what I'm feeling...'

It was out. Kurt felt his stomach clench, they were acknowledging it...sort of. This thing between them, this chemistry...these feelings. Blaine was taking the first steps to acknowledge it, but it was hard, Kurt took a breath;

'I think I do...it's scary for me too Blaine...' He practically whispered it, he'd promised to be honest with the other boy, and it was hard and slightly embarrassing, but this was _Blaine_. It wasn't like with Finn, he wasn't having inappropriate feelings, and at the minute he didn't really know what those feelings _were_.

Just that it was big and scary, but it was nice to know that neither of them was going through it alone. Only Blaine wasn't speaking, he was slowly slipping his mask back into place and Kurt couldn't stand it! It may be exciting to peel back Blaine's layers, but it was exhausting.

'Why is this so hard for you?' He questioned, after the silence went on for too long.

Blaine's eyes widened considerably;

'Kurt...' He was struggling, Kurt knew it, it was too much for him. The older boy might be proficient at a lot of things, but this was too much. After everything that had happened the last few days, talking about their possible feelings for each other...it was too much.

Kurt sighed, smiling softly at the older boy;

'Alright, I'll drop it...but you're my best friend Blaine...you're going to have to open up to me at some point...'

Blaine smiled gratefully as he squeezed Kurt's hand once more;

'I know...I am trying Kurt, just...baby steps alright?'

The younger boy smiled and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, nodding in agreement;

'Baby steps.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Kurt jumped slightly when he heard the knock at his door, nobody ever knocked lately, and his door was constantly open with people popping in every now and again.

Being on bed rest meant he was rarely alone, the only reason nobody was with him now was because he was supposed to be napping, but Blaine shouldn't have bought him the new Vogue if he expected Kurt to sleep.

Yet Kurt was willing to put aside the Vogue in shock as he noticed Anthony standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'I wanted to check on how you were doing.' The older boy muttered and Kurt couldn't help but stare in shock. Anthony was here...in his room...well his doorway! The boy that went out of his way to either avoid Kurt or to make him feel like crap.

'Oh ok...' The awkward silence lasted for about a minute, with Anthony shuffling slightly in the doorway. Kurt stared at his bed spread for a second before he remembered something;

'Blaine told me what you did...with that...that guy...thank you, for helping me...I don't remember what happened but, thank you.'

He looked up as he spoke, trying to convey his gratitude despite the awkwardness between them, he didn't like the way the older boy treated him, but he was grateful for what he had done.

Anthony simply shrugged;

'You don't need to thank me...that guy was a dickhead and he was taking advantage of you.'

Kurt felt his stomach clench, he had conveniently blocked that thought from his mind, when Blaine had told him he could tell the other boy was expecting him to break down...that it had almost happened again.

It was almost like he had a sign on his head screaming _virgin here, feel free to molest me..._but it hadn't happened, they'd found him and that was the most important thing...

'I'm trying to not think about that...but, just...thank you.' He trailed off, tearing apart the crusts of his sandwich, anything to avoid looking at the older boy in the doorway.

'Well...it's ok.' Kurt looked up then, watching as Anthony ran a hand through his hair before stepping forward into the room.

They were both silent for a second, neither sure what to say and Kurt found himself wishing the other boy would just leave and end this incredibly awkward encounter.

He watched as the older boy opened his mouth as if to speak, before closing it again and running his hand through his hair once more. Kurt didn't know what to do or say, obviously Anthony had something he wanted to say but Kurt didn't know him well enough...or even particularly like him to try and make it easier for him to open up.

'God this is awkward...Kurt I need...I need your help...with Toby.' Kurt didn't even bother to hide his shock, as he coughed slightly, taking a sip of water before he replied.

'I don't think I should get involved.' He said simply, with slight regret. Kurt wasn't completely heartless, he had seen how much Anthony had been affected when Toby was angry at him...it was obvious the older boy did love him...but at the same time, Toby was his friend and he had enough to deal with at the minute.

He opened his mouth once more to try and explain his decision not to involve himself but Anthony cut him off.

'No...not with me and him...just with him in general...he's cutting himself off from everybody...I think you're the only person that might be able to speak to him...'

Kurt didn't need to know the older boy well to recognise the contempt in his voice as he spoke, the cheek of him! To come and ask for a favour yet still act like Kurt was beneath him! For the first time in days Kurt began to feel like himself...he may have had to apologise to a lot of people, to humble himself slightly...because yes, he was in the wrong...but he was still Kurt...and nobody was going to act like they were above him and get away with it!

Setting his water glass down Kurt faced the older boy with his most intimidating look, speaking slowly to make sure Anthony did not miss a word.

'Let me make something really clear Anthony...I am extremely grateful for what you did for me the other night, and I _will_ speak to Toby...but I will speak to him because he's my _friend _and not because you asked me to. I don't know what I did that offends you so much...but I'm done taking it, and one good deed from you doesn't make up for how horribly you've been treating me. '

Kurt thought he saw a flash of emotion cross the older boys face...maybe _shame? _But he couldn't be sure and if he was completely honest, he was too angry to care.

Anthony shifted slightly and straightened his tie;

'Right well...as long as you speak to Toby.'

Kurt looked at the older boy in disgust...had he not heard a word he'd said? How could one person be so unemotional? So unaffected?

Shaking his head slightly he waved his hand in Anthony's direction, his limited patience already gone;

'Oh just get out.' He spat, before picking up the new edition of vogue and settling down to ignore the older boy.

He didn't look up as Anthony walked towards the doorway, but he heard as he stopped and Kurt could tell the older boy had turned to look at him;

'I'm glad you're feeling better Kurt.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

By Thursday, Kurt had been confined to his bed for three days, not counting when he was practically unconscious. To say he was bored would be an understatement.

His carpet was littered with random magazines and books, his desk piled high with dvds people kept bringing round. But he was sick of the sight of his room, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that Phil was forced out the room.

Kurt hadn't seen the Phil, which he was quite concerned about, but he was apparently sleeping in Blaine's room as the older boy was spending most of his time looking after Kurt.

Well Kurt wouldn't exactly call it looking after...more like mothering, or smothering...and Kurt had been happy to accept it at first, he had been ok with Blaine telling him he had to go to sleep, or force feeding him soup and crackers, because he felt guilty and he'd missed Blaine...but now Kurt wanted to go and see Toby, and Blaine was _refusing _to let him go, pushing Kurt back into bed with a thermometer in his mouth and about five different types of vitamins ready to force down his throat.

When the cod liver oil came out Kurt decided enough was enough, ripping the thermometer from his mouth, he pushed the covers away and swung his legs out of the bed before Blaine had the chance to react.

'Blaine you're driving me crazy! Stop fussing!' He shouted, ignoring how his voice still strained slightly and the room tilted dangerously to the left from sitting up too fast.

Blaine had already begun to bustle around him, feeling his forehead as he attempted to push Kurt back under the covers.

'I'm not fussing!' He protested and Kurt couldn't help but snort and raise his eyebrows at that completely contradictory statement.

He batted Blaine's hands away from where they were attempting to pull the covers back up;

'You are! I don't have a temperature, I don't feel sick and I'm going to have to leave this bed at some point or I'm never going to catch up on my classes!'

Kurt watched as Blaine paused and straightened up to look at him sternly;

'The woman on the phone said a week.' He pointed out lightly as he went to put another film in Kurt's laptop.

The younger boy could barely suppress his groan at the thought of another of Wes' films...the warbler had felt so guilty about his phobia of sick people he had made David bring Kurt nearly his entire DVD collection...consisting of a lot of action movies and far too many sex scenes for Kurt to be comfortable with!

'Yes but she didn't say I had to be bed ridden the entire time...I'm not going to do a marathon Blaine, I just want to go and see Toby.' He pleaded, using his perfected puppy dog look that worked wonders on his dad.

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt honestly thought for one second his look hadn't worked. Until the older boy sighed in defeat;

'Twenty minutes. 'He said sternly as he turned to switch off the laptop.

'What?' Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrows slightly...there was no way Blaine was giving him a time limit.

Blaine simply turned around with his arms folded and stared at him;

'You can go and see him for twenty minutes, and then I'm coming to collect you.' He said simply and Kurt felt himself bristle with indignation...he wasn't a _child! _

'Blaine! I feel _fine..._' At seeing the older boy's stern look, he quickly backtracked. 'I know...I know, no lies...ok, I don't feel fine, but I do feel a lot better...enough to go and talk to Toby...I don't need a time limit.'

Blaine simply shrugged;

'Twenty minutes, or you don't go at all...'

Kurt sighed as he pushed the covers back once more;

'_Fine..._twenty minutes. 'He mumbled, accepting the hand Blaine offered to help him up

'I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking!'

Kurt simply rolled his eyes as Blaine handed him a Dalton hoody to put over his pyjamas and didn't complain when he made him stuff his feet into slippers.

'Come on I'll walk you there.' The older boy offered with a grin, holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

'Blaine! I don't need an escort!'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

It turned out, talking to Toby was a complete waste of time, he hadn't even let them in the room, the door was locked, and music playing loudly and it was only a text from Mike saying he'd been checking on him regularly that convinced Blaine and Kurt not to call for the prefects.

Kurt tried not to scowl as Blaine tucked Kurt back into bed with a pleased smirk on his face, he didn't even feel guilty about telling the older boy he needed to go and wash his hair because Kurt was sick of the sight of congealed day old gel...Blaine deserved it.

Only now he was alone...and bored. He was sat up in bed, around ten pillows propped up behind him (courtesy of Blaine, the mother hen), idly flicking through vogue for the fiftieth time, until there was a knock on the door.

Kurt looked up in confusion, expecting to see Anthony again, as he was the only person who had ever knocked.

Instead he saw two strangers, Dalton uniforms pristine, with shiny gold badges attached to the lapels of the blazer...oh no..._prefects. _

Kurt managed to squeak out an invitation to come inside before the two entered the room, taking a seat next to Kurt's bed, where both Phil's and Kurt's desk chair were pulled up, from when Blaine, David and him had been playing cards.

The taller of the two held out his hand;

'Kurt Hummel, I'm Hamish Jackson, head prefect for Chorus house.'

Kurt could definitely tell he was head prefect, the way he held himself, his perfect posture, his slightly superior look, yet compassionate eyes. He was tall, and Kurt would guess that either one of his parents or grandparents were Indian. His dark hair was gelled neatly, the side parting perfectly straight. He wasn't Kurt's type but he was definitely handsome.

Kurt didn't have much time to take him in before the other boy was holding his hand out;

'I am Jasper Whitehall, deputy head for Chorus house.'

He was Irish. He had blonde, slightly wavy hair, the brightest blue eyes Kurt had ever seen in his entire life...and he was so very very Irish. Kurt didn't think he was one for accents, but combine a cute boy with an Irish accent and it made for an extremely happy Kurt.

Realising he was staring Kurt blushed in embarrassment, shaking the offered hand;

'Nice to meet you both.' He said politely...he totally wasn't making his voice sound posh...he wasn't.

The taller one...Hamish...laughed slightly;

'I appreciate the politeness Kurt, but we all know we aren't meeting under pleasant circumstances.'

Kurt felt his cheeks flaming, he hated discussing being in trouble _hated it_. On the rare occasion his dad had had to punish him the worst part of the whole ordeal was having to talk about it...he found it ridiculously embarrassing.

'I guess not.' He muttered.

If Hamish noticed how awkward Kurt felt he didn't mention it, instead he simply carried on speaking, and Kurt couldn't help but think it was slightly rehearsed.

'Now we wanted to speak to you alone before we have an official meeting, it's important that you are back to full health before we deal with the consequences of yours and Tobias' behaviour. '

Oh god...this was completely mortifying...these guys were on the warblers! He hadn't met them individually yet, but they were his team mates, he couldn't imagine Rachel or Finn having to sit him down and discuss his behaviour or punishments!

'Thank you for being so considerate about it.' He ground out, his cheeks flaming as he noticed Jasper looking at him in what he could only assume was concern.

The stupidly attractive Irish boy in question shook his head slightly;

'There's no need to thank us, we're all warblers Kurt, we are a team. We look out for one another, even if that means helping you to realise the consequences your behaviour had.'

Kurt might just die...if there was any time it would be appropriate to die it would be now.

'I know...and I am sorry, I never meant to cause trouble for anyone...' He trailed off, he meant what he said, he was incredibly sorry about this whole situation!

Hamish simply shook his head, holding a hand up to stop the apology;

'This is a conversation to be had in an official capacity, right now we are simply senior prefects taking an interest in a fellow warbler's health...'

Kurt quickly interjected, he had enough people taking an interest in his health...and Blaine was like five people rolled into one.

'You don't need to be concerned about that...I...I deserved it...I shouldn't have gone and I certainly shouldn't have accepted drinks_'

Kurt felt the shame in the pit of his stomach, he definitely shouldn't have accepted drinks, he was never that stupid! If his dad ever found out he'd be in so much trouble!

He could feel himself getting sucked into a spiral of shame until a soft Irish lilt lulled him out of it;

'No. Getting your drink spiked is not a punishment for sneaking off and going to a party...it is something that should not have happened and that you definitely didn't deserve. '

He sounded so sincere that Kurt could only gape at him stupidly, he didn't know how to respond to somebody like this...he reminded him of Blaine...if Blaine was a prefect...stern to a point, but so full of understanding and compassion...

Oh he was still talking...

'We want to make something perfectly clear Kurt. It is our job to punish you for this, nobody else has that right...not somebody who spiked your drink...and most importantly...not yourself. You are to concentrate on your health and in two days we will have an official meeting and this will all be over with.'

Hamish was nodding in agreement, and Kurt could only nod silently as both prefects got up to leave, he jumped slightly as Jasper squeezed his shoulder slightly on the way out.

'It was nice to meet you properly Kurt, even if it isn't under pleasant circumstances...I hope you get better soon...we're all eagerly awaiting your solo at warblers practice.'

And then he was gone, with a soft smile and a tilt of the head...and Kurt cursed himself for being attracted to somebody so perfect and put together...

It wasn't because he reminded him of Blaine...it wasn't that at all!

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt wasn't so sure he liked the deputy head prefect so much when he was sitting across the desk from him announcing their punishment;

'House restriction, six weeks.'

He heard Toby gasp beside him and stiffen slightly, Kurt was trying to stop himself from having the same reaction. He'd promised Blaine he'd stay calm. He'd finally began attending classes earlier that day, but he was prone to dizzy spells. Blaine had met him after every class, with a bottle of water, or a piece of fruit and Kurt had been eternally grateful.

So he was trying to stay calm, but Blaine had explained house restriction to him, as it was likely that was what they would get as their punishment. He knew it basically meant they were grounded to chorus house, they were allowed to classes and warbler practice, but other than that they were to stay in the house. As long as they were on house restriction it meant they couldn't even just stay on Dalton grounds...chorus house was basically their prison. They wouldn't be allowed home for the weekend, unless they told their parents what was going on...and Kurt wasn't planning on that happening! His dad would make six weeks seem like child's play!

But still _six weeks! _Were they insane! That was basically the entirety of the semester until Christmas break! They wouldn't be allowed to leave chorus house!

Kurt wanted to tell them where they could stick their house restriction and their six weeks. He wanted to tell the two prefects across from him that they used far too much product in their hair and nobody who has a helmet as a head should look that smug...

Accept Jasper didn't use too much product, and to be fair he was looking slightly apologetic. So Kurt kept his mouth shut as Hamish prattled off the rules about being on house restriction.

Toby obviously didn't agree with Kurt's plan of silence;

'No, please, it wasn't Kurt's idea to go to the party it was mine! I...I forced him to go...he's new here, obviously he just wants to make friends and I took advantage of that. Kurt shouldn't be punished for something I made him do.'

So that was Toby's issue! Well he'd picked a bad time to end his self imposed silence, and Kurt was having none of it. He was not as easily swayed as people seemed to think, turning to the other boy he fixed him with a stern look;

'Toby don't you dare! I am not some weak, innocent little boy; I am perfectly capable of taking my share of the responsibility and the punishment! '

He lowered the intensity of his glare when he took in the boy's appearance for the first time, he was very pale, with dark rings around bloodshot eyes, he looked completely exhausted and so depressed that Kurt just wanted to pull him into a hug.

Instead he turned to face the prefects once more, who were watching them thoughtfully;

'He's lying. I heard about the party from Toby yes, but I made my own decision to go. I may be new here but I am certainly not the type to be pressured into something, I knew Toby was upset and I wanted to help him feel better...and that...that was my decision.'

Kurt saw Jasper open his mouth to speak, he could feel Toby preparing to do the same, but at that moment that was one brisk knock on the door, before it opened and Blaine popped his head inside.

'Hamish, Jasper? Could I have a word with you outside for a moment?' Kurt couldn't contain his shock as the two prefects smiled at his best friend.

He didn't even pretend to know what was going on as he looked at Blaine in confusion as the two prefects pushed their chairs back;

'Of course, Kurt, Toby, we won't be long.' Kurt shot Blaine another look, but the older boy simply winked at him before disappearing into the corridor with the two prefects.

As the door shut behind them Kurt found himself hating the silence between him and Toby. He could hear the muffled conversation in the corridor, it sounded like more than three people but Kurt couldn't be sure.

He opened his mouth to break the silence but before he could say anything the door opened once more and the two prefects re entered, taking their seats behind the desk.

Hamish folded his arms onto the desk and fixed the two younger boys with a stern gaze;

'Boys, you two are extremely lucky that you have someone as eloquent as Blaine to speak up for you.'

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. Blaine? Speaking up for him? Before he had chance to ponder that statement he heard Jasper give a soft snort;

'That and the crowd of people outside the door.'

Crowd of people? What had they done! Kurt thought everyone was all for them being punished, everyone had done nothing but bring it up at any opportunity. Kurt had let them get away with it, knowing it made them feel better about the whole thing that the prefects were taking charge. He didn't think for one second that they would attempt to plead on their behalf.

Kurt could hear Hamish begin to talk again and he realised he should probably listen to what he had to say;

'In light of what we have just heard we are reducing the punishment to two weeks house restriction. However during those two weeks you are both to remain in your rooms during none school hours, obviously that excludes warbler rehearsals.'

Kurt didn't know whether or not to be relieved...he was glad it wasn't six weeks but_

'In our rooms?' Obviously Toby was having the same thought, Kurt could hazard a guess this had never happened before, if the confusion in Toby's voice was anything to go by.

'Yes, it may seem harsh Tobias, but Jonathan received one month on house restriction...we may be giving you less time so that you can get it over with but you two need to serve as an example that even though we are not involving the teachers you are not getting away with it.'

He could feel Toby tense beside him, obviously getting ready to argue, Kurt placed a calming hand on his knee;

'Toby don't...we understand.' He directed towards the prefects, tightening his grip on the other boy's knee as he saw his mouth open out of the corner of his eye.

Hamish eyed Toby thoughtfully for a second, before obviously decided to let it go;

'Alright, you may go to breakfast and lunch but dinner will be served to you in your rooms and for these two weeks lights out will be enforced. You're roommates have agreed that Toby can share with Kurt until the two weeks are over.'

Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed, this was a lot of punishment to take in, he glanced up at Jasper for a second and noticed the other boy eyeing him with concern. The deputy had stayed quiet during the description of the punishment and looking at the way he was twisting his hands Kurt could hazard a guess he felt slightly awkward, but Hamish was still speaking and Kurt needed to stop staring at the cute Irish boy;

'However the six weeks' worth of punishment still stands in that the two of you are now required to follow a new curfew. Until the end of this semester you are both to be inside chorus house an hour before the freshman curfew.'

This time not even Kurt's hand on his knee could stop Toby's outburst;

'Eight! We have to be in at eight!' He sounded horrified and Kurt could remember early in the week Toby's resentment that David, Wes, Blaine and Anthony were all allowed out an hour later than they were. At least he was showing some form of emotion that wasn't depression!

Hamish obviously didn't appreciate it though; he was eyeing the other boy sternly;

'Yes, and any arguing it's just going to get earlier, now I suggest for the next six weeks the two of you are on your best behaviour. If there is even one little rule break we go back to the original punishment of six weeks house restriction. Understood?'

Kurt decided it was easier if he answered for them;

'Yes. We understand.' He answered firmly, eyeing Hamish with disdain, but not enough so the other boy could call him out on it.

He could see out of the corner of his eye, Jasper attempting to hide a smile as Hamish cleared his throat slightly;

'Good. Now do either of you have any questions?'

Kurt had a question, he was slightly ashamed of asking it, but he wanted to know...he didn't think he could go two weeks without Blaine there to laugh with over something stupid, or watch daft movies...or even David and his obsessive need to play battle ships at any available opportunity.

And mike with his rambling monologues and random topic changes, or Wes' face poking round the door to shout some form of 'get well soon' before running out again. And he'd not seen Phil for a week, but he knew he was missing the younger boy already; he definitely couldn't go another two weeks only seeing them at meals.

So he took a deep breath and allowed himself to ask the question he wanted to ask;

'Are people allowed in our room?'

He saw Jasper's knowing smile, before Hamish answered;

'Yes, we aren't cruel. You aren't in jail, your friends may still hang out in your room, but as I said before for the next two weeks lights out will be enforced and you're getting the freshman bedtime, so 10pm your friends leave and you're in bed. '

Kurt nodded silently, trying to process everything, he barely heard Hamish dismiss them, but he noticed Toby leave the room as quick as possible. Kurt stood up slowly, clutching the desk slightly as another dizzy spell hit. The two prefects didn't notice, so Kurt made his way out of the room, pausing at the doorway as he hard Jasper speak softly;

'I know this all seems a bit overwhelming, but before you know it the two weeks will be over.'

Kurt nodded slightly, before opening the door and entering the corridor. Before he knew it he was being bombarded from all angles. Wes had practically jumped on him, David was ruffling his hair and Mike had commandeered his hand. Each one peppering him with questions.

'What did they say?'

'Did we help?'

'Kurt what happened!'

'Why are you so quiet? Did they cut out your tongue? Is that what happened?'

Kurt could barely process all the questions before he felt someone tugging on his other hand, pulling him firmly, his back hitting something warm and solid, before two hands wrapped around his waist, and a head popped onto his shoulder.

Blaine.

'Guys, he is _ill! _Stop overwhelming him!'

Kurt smiled gratefully, as he placed his hands over the ones on his waist...well if Blaine was going to be overly affectionate; Kurt was going to take full advantage. He felt slightly guilty though at the sad puppy dog expressions on his friend's faces as they realised they'd been too much for Kurt to handle.

Patting Blaine's hand lightly, signalling he was fine, he stepped away from Blaine and linked his arm through Mike's, smiling at his friends.

'What did you say to make them change their mind about the six weeks?'

He asked with a grin on his face as Wes and David puffed their chests proudly; it was Blaine however that answered, from where he was now leaning against the opposite wall, a fond smile on his face.

'The truth, just that you and Toby had been punishing yourselves enough and that you being ill had a strong impact on the both of you...six weeks would just make you both feel even more isolated.'

Kurt felt his chest almost burst...Blaine knew him so well...and he'd been willing to sacrifice his relationship with the prefects so that Kurt didn't feel isolated...well they all had, they'd stood in this corridor to help him and Toby and argued their case...even though their behaviour had hurt all of them...it was lovely.

He gave them all a bright genuine smile, he felt ridiculously happy, even though he'd just been given the worst punishment he'd ever received!

'Well thank you...even if we're now confined to our rooms for two weeks...' He grimaced slightly at the reminder and he felt Mike squeeze his arm where they were linked;

'Trust me Kurt...six weeks of house restriction wouldn't have been good for you. I don't want you to think of Dalton as a prison...' Kurt felt his chest constrict once more that it was Mike saying these things, he'd only been here two weeks and yet he already felt so close to these people...they obviously felt the same and it was so nice to feel he belonged somewhere.

He watched as David glanced at his watch, eyeing Kurt apologetically;

'Well...without being a buzz kill, don't you have to get to your room Kurt?' He questioned awkwardly, Kurt sighed as he removed his arm from Mike's.

'Yeah, I guess I do...'

David walked over to him, linking him the way Mike had, Wes taking his other side, as they led him down the corridor. He could hear voices behind him where Mike and Blaine were having their own conversation.

'Hey it won't be so bad, we can watch movies and you can tell us all about that mountain of products on your desk that I've been wondering about ever since I was babysitting you...' David trailed off and Kurt fought the urge to elbow him for calling it babysitting...but then he grinned cheekily;

'Will you let me give you a facial?' He asked carefully, glancing at David from under his lashes...perfectly willing to pout if it would get him what he wanted.

David looked slightly panicked for a second, then he heard Wes snickering from Kurt's other side and obviously found the will to speak;

'No...but Wes will, it's the least he can do for not visiting you when you were sick...'

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he felt Wes stiffen beside him and shoot his friend an offended look;

'It's a phobia David! Kurt knows I'm sorry about that! Don't you Kurt? I _was_ worried about you!' He pleaded, glaring at David as much as he could from his position; David simply laughed and shook his head;

'He was to be fair...he even made you a _get well soon _card, but was too embarrassed to send it.'

Kurt couldn't help but laugh;

'Aw Wes! I didn't know you cared!' He stopped them both and gave Wes a kiss on the cheek, only panicking slightly that the straight boy would react the same way Finn had to those kinds of situations. It was a spur of the moment decision, caught up in the joke and he hadn't thought it through...

But Wes simply grinned and pretended to blush as the three of them laughed, Blaine and Mike joining in as they had watched everything from behind. They all didn't really know what they were laughing about anymore, as they clutched their stomachs and tears ran down their faces. It seemed more like a cathartic release of all the pent up emotion than anything else, but it was nice to just laugh.

It wasn't until Kurt remembered Toby that he stopped laughing;

'I feel like I shouldn't be laughing when Toby is still so miserable, he tried to take all the blame in there...he even tried to argue with them about the new punishment and I'm sure he was only doing that for me!'

He felt guilty for putting the sombre expressions on everyone's faces, but the Toby issue needed to be dealt with, he noticed Blaine nodding in agreement;

'We need to fix this with Toby now...he can't keep isolating himself, he needs his friends...I know I haven't helped, I was so worried about you Kurt that I just let him wallow in his misery.'

Kurt smiled slightly at the older boy in understanding, he'd done the same for the first few days, Mike had told him about Toby but he'd been so upset about Blaine not talking to him that he got distracted. It was horrible and selfish, but they were all guilty of that sometimes.

It's not like he hadn't tried to speak to him since, to be honest Toby hadn't been ready to speak to any of them, but he wasn't allowed to wallow in his guilt anymore. They were going to fix this.

Blaine obviously felt the same, as he took charge of the now sombre looking boys;

'Alright, Kurt, you go to your room, Toby should be there by now. We'll come up once you're settled, it's time Toby listened to what we have to say.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

It was definitely easier in theory. Toby was sat on Phil's bed, blatantly pretending to read a magazine while everyone gathered around the room. Kurt on his own bed, with Blaine, Mike was perched on the end. And David and Wes were sat on the desk chairs, swinging them round awkwardly as David attempted to break the silence.

'Toby...we're here to talk to you.' There was no response from the other boy, apart from his shoulders stiffening slightly, David obviously noticed too as he carried on, his voice taking on the stern tone that Kurt recognised from when he'd had his talk with the older boy;

'There's no point ignoring us...we aren't going anywhere and you can't leave...' There was still silence from the other bed, but David was definitely persistent;

'Fine, you don't need to speak just yet anyway, because we have some things we want to say.'

He nodded his head to Wes, who stared at Toby with concern, before his face morphed into a look Kurt had never seen on the older boy. He looked stern and sort of big brotherly;

'What you did was stupid and reckless, you knew about that party , you know what Chris is like, yet you went anyway...and then you dragged Kurt into it...no Kurt, it was Toby's idea originally...'

Kurt decided not to try and protest again...even Wes seemed to think he was some little princess who was incapable of making his own decisions...ok so it was Toby's idea originally, Wes had a point there but still...he made the decision to go all by himself thank you very much.

Kurt was watching Toby carefully and he noticed Blaine and Mike doing the same, the blonde boy was still silent but he stopped the pretence of reading, instead he was staring fixedly at the opposite wall, avoiding all their gazes.

David spoke this time, and he knew from his own experience, the older boy did not take kindly to being ignored, it had been them ignoring their phones that had annoyed David originally;

'You ignored all our texts and phone calls...and you're ignoring us now...now what I can't figure out is if you're ignoring us because you're scared of what were going to say or because you're punishing yourself?'

Kurt nearly gasped, David was very insightful and he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. He felt bad that Toby was getting all these lectures and Kurt was just sitting there...but he'd already had them, Toby hadn't let anyone be in the same room with him long enough to give him a lecture, and he needed to hear it all before they could make up.

Kurt watched as Mike opened his mouth to speak, he'd been watching Toby carefully and obviously saw now as the best time to chime in;

'Still not talking? Well then I'll have my say then Toby, because I miss my best friend. This isn't fair...if you're doing this to punish yourself then just stop...you've already been punished Toby...it's over now...what you're doing here...you're not just punishing yourself, you're punishing all of us...because we miss you...'

Kurt wanted to give Mike some comfort so badly as the other boy's voice broke, but that would involve reaching over Blaine and even then he wouldn't be able to reach.

Blaine however seemed to have the same thought as he reached over to take Mike's hand, the younger boy smiling at him gratefully.

There was silence for a second before Blaine spoke up;

'Toby...all we've been waiting for is for you to apologise and end this...you made a mistake, people do...but this needs to stop, we've been over this so many times with you...you can't just retreat every time something gets a little scary...'

Kurt thought that was slightly hypocritical...Blaine was probably the worst person in the world to tell somebody not to retreat when things got scary. Mike obviously thought so to as he shot the older boy a scandalous look.

Blaine blushed slightly before carrying on;

'I'm sorry I've not spoken to you sooner...please don't think it's because I don't care...my anger wasn't directed at you, and I certainly don't blame you for what happened to Kurt...you both made your own decisions that night, you're responsible for nobody but yourself. But I should have spoken to you Toby...I've been so caught up in worrying about Kurt's health that I let you feel more and more guilty...and you shouldn't. '

Watching Toby as closely as he was Kurt could see how his eyes were filling with tears and his shoulders were losing their stiffness, he nudged Blaine to carry on, the older boy's words obviously having an effect;

'Don't get me wrong...what you did was stupid and reckless...but it's because you put _yourself _in danger...not because of what happened with Kurt. And yeah...you need to apologise for worrying everyone sick...but the fact that we were worried...that's because we care and we love you...so stop pushing us away...'

Kurt couldn't take it anymore Toby had tears falling freely from his eyes now, but he was yet to look at them and everyone seemed unsure of how to handle it. Standing up from the bed Kurt navigated his way through Wes and David and sat next to Toby on the bed, grasping the unresponsive hand in his own;

'Toby...I don't blame you for what happened...you kept telling me not to accept the drinks and I didn't listen...and I'm kind of insulted that you think I am the type of person to bow to peer pressure...I went to the party because I wanted to...yes I wanted to go to help you...but I still _wanted _to...trust me when I say...nobody can make me do anything I don't want to do...'

He heard a snort that sounded suspiciously like Blaine, but he decided to ignore it because Toby was squeezing his hand back before pulling it away to run his hand through his hair, he looked devastated and so lost and confused that Kurt just wanted to comfort him;

'I'm really sorry! Kurt I didn't mean to get you involved in all this and_'

'No. What have I just said? What have we all just said?' Kurt reached for Toby's hand, '_We _both did this Toby...not just you, not just me...it was stupid and we shouldn't have gone...but we did, and now we're dealing with the consequences...together.'

Toby nodded slightly, smiling softly at Kurt before turning to face the others.

'I'm sorry...I really am, for...for worrying you and not talking to you about it...'

He didn't get far into his speech before he was jumped on from all angles, David, Wes and Mike attempting to smother the blonde boy all at once. Blaine simply watched a small smile on his face.

As the others let Toby breathe and settled back into their positions around the room, Kurt saw as Toby looked to Blaine, almost desperately seeking his approval.

Blaine gave it in a heartbeat, standing and hugging the other boy tightly to him, as Toby clutched tightly as his back.

'I'm sorry Blaine...I know I promised you I wouldn't do this again and I_'

'Shhh' The older boy muttered, his voice slightly muffled because of the hug, 'It's over now, it's done, you've apologised and everything is going to be fine.'

Kurt watched as they both pulled apart, Toby swiping quickly at his eyes, and Kurt realised just how much Blaine meant to Toby, he was his friend...yes...but there was something more, almost like Toby desperately wanted Blaine's approval...it was almost _brotherly. _

They were all basking in the moment, grins on their faces as Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and Toby on Phil's bed. It was a nice moment, all of them just sitting...ridding themselves of the last of the tension.

Kurt looked around the room at everyone's smiling faces and realised just how much he liked it here. Yes he missed his friends from New Directions, but there was something different about Dalton...something deeper, he didn't know if it was because they all lived together, but he knew he was already forming bonds that would last him the rest of his life.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

It was later that night, when everyone had left; Toby and Kurt were lay on their separate beds, laughing on facebook about spamming Blaine's wall with pictures of hobbits. It was nice, it felt relaxed and normal and neither of them were thinking about the fact that they only had half an hour before a prefect was going to come and force them to go to bed.

Kurt had just finished editing Frodo with Blaine's face, when there was a quiet knock on the door and Anthony entered awkwardly. Hovering in the doorway, with a look on his face that Kurt couldn't quite place.

He wasn't looking at Kurt though, he was looking at Toby, who had closed his laptop and sat up in bed, eyeing the older boy carefully.

'Toby I...I wanted to wait till everybody left before I spoke to you...' He began, glancing slightly at Kurt before making his way further into the room.

Kurt sighed as he closed his own laptop;

'You do realise I can't leave this room don't you?' He was met with silence as the two boyfriends simply stared at one another;

'I'll put my Ipod in...' He muttered, reaching to his bedside table for his Ipod.

Once he was settled back on the pillows Kurt couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should have put some music on, but Anthony had just barged in on them and he wanted to make sure he didn't say anything to upset Toby.

The older boy had walked over to the bed now, perched awkwardly on the end of it;

'Toby? I'm so sorry about what I said to you...about your mum_' but Toby glanced sharply at his boyfriend;

'Don't.' He said harshly, his eyes flashing dangerously;

'You don't get to talk about her...and you don't get to apologise yet because I'm not ready to forgive you.'

Anthony looked confused for a minute before he immediately went on the defensive;

'I've forgiven you! For sneaking off to that party! Worrying everyone half to death!'

Toby stared at him, almost in disbelief before scoffing and opening his laptop;

'Have you? That's good of you.'

'Please don't be like this...why is it so hard for you to accept my apology? I forgave you straight away...'

Anthony trailed off, and Kurt couldn't help but notice he looked genuinely confused, he really couldn't understand where Toby was coming from with this;

'Because I didn't go to that party to hurt you Anthony! I went to that party to escape, to stop thinking about my mum...and about you!'

Noticing his boyfriends confused face, he softened his voice slightly;

'What you said to me...that was malicious...it was intended to hurt and I didn't deserve it...I went to that party with the intention of hurting nobody...what you said...you meant it.'

Anthony shook his head frantically and Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he obviously felt a lot for Toby, this was a horrible situation for the both of them.

Toby obviously really wanted to forgive him but he couldn't and Anthony just wanted everything to be fine again;

'It was just a slip of the tongue! I just meant it was easy for you to come out that's all...you have more understanding parents...'

Toby groaned in exasperation, this was obviously a conversation they'd had many times;

'Anthony you've already come out to them!'

'You know it's more complicated than that!'

Toby sighed as he fixed his boyfriend with an understanding look;

'Yeah...I do...and that's half the problem with us...everything is too complicated...my mum...and your parents. I always knew they were a problem Ant, but if it's become so much of a problem that it means you're saying hurtful things to me and pushing me away then_'

Anthony didn't let him finish, he shook his head frantically, grabbing Toby's hand desperately;

'Don't say it! That's not the case! I'm not pushing you away! I told you I didn't mean it! I love your mum you know I do!'

Toby sighed softly, his eyes brimming, before he pulled his hand away.

'It's not really about her anymore.' He said softly, Anthony looked devastated, he ran a hand through his hair and Kurt just wanted to shout, _say you'll ring your parents! Tell him you love him and you're not ashamed of him! Just say something to make him feel better! _

But obviously he couldn't say any of that, and it wasn't easy for Anthony to say that either, Kurt knew what a hard time he'd had coming out, and if Anthony had already come out but was too scared to say he had a boyfriend...well his parents obviously hadn't taken it very well.

'Then I don't know what to do to fix us! Just tell me what to do Tobes and I'll do it!' He was pleading desperately; it was the most emotional Kurt had ever seen him look.

But Toby was shaking his head, silent tears running down his cheeks;

'I think we should go on a break.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

_A/N- This was a bit of a filler chapter, we will find out where Phil has disappeared to and get some developments with Kurt and Blaine on the next chapter! _

_Again I am so so sorry for the long wait! It's just been mad, I'm going to try and update within the next few days, but bear with me it is exam time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Please let me know what you thought! I will try and reply to every review this time, it's just literally been a mad few weeks! _


	10. Clearing the air

_A/N- Again all I can do is apologise! Very busy with uni work and just general life! I have a bit of spare time now so I'm going to write quite a bit before deadlines sneak up on me! _

_I had some amazing reviews and I am so grateful for all of them, I'm sure I have replied to them all, but I have a really dodgy email so if I didn't I'm genuinely sorry but I do appreciate every single review! _

_I'm not sure what people are going to think about this chapter, but I feel like it's important for Kurt to bond with people separate from Blaine, I want to see their relationship develop in a dynamic environment and I want characters that can stand in their own right...soooo that's my reasoning for this chapter lol. _

_Anyway, I also wanted to say, that I've noticed lately that on like tumblr and things people don't generally rec, fics on fanfiction and i've read loads of amazing stories on here recently. Two of my favourites are, 'the little things' and 'truth love and evolution' ooo and also 'knife going in' and I know those are all pretty big on here and if you're reading this story you probably read them but if not go and read them because they are lovely and beautifully written! _

_Ok I'm going to stop talking now, please enjoy the chapter, and I apologise for the lateness! _

**Clearing the air **

The tension at breakfast the morning after the break up was simmering under the surface, everyone was pretending not to glance at the two sort of ex boyfriends, eating silently at opposite ends of the table. From where Kurt was sandwiched between Mike and Toby, he couldn't help but observe the group of friends and how they handled this latest crisis.

Mike was shooting Kurt concerned looks over Toby's head every so often, while Phil nervously

eyed Anthony from his place next to the older boy. Kurt couldn't help but want to comfort Phil, the poor boy looked so nervous, but he'd yet to speak to his roommate about where he'd been the last week and a half and he didn't want to overwhelm him.

He couldn't help but hide a small smile as he observed Wes and David attempting to coerce Blaine into giving them the answers to their calculus homework...Kurt knew they'd both completed it the night before, but their attempts at keeping the conversation flowing was sweet.

And it was working; they were all smiling and laughing, doing their best to include the two silent boys at opposite ends of the table. It was only when Mike finally forced a laugh from Toby that Anthony seemed to snap. Slamming his cutlery down on the table he fixed his ex boyfriend with an icy glare.

'Are you seriously going to sit there and fucking ignore me?' Silence fell across the table as Toby paled slightly. Obviously he wasn't ready for the confrontation just yet. Anthony had been in shock the night before, but now the anger had hit and it was obvious to everyone Toby wasn't ready to deal with that yet.

Kurt reached behind Mike to hold Toby's hand as Anthony pushed his chair back violently.

'After everything Toby? This is how you want it to be with us? You know I thought you were too young for this...but you convinced me you weren't...but you are, you're just a kid...you've got no fucking idea how the world works!'

Kurt clutched the hand in his tighter, as Toby fought back the tears. Mike was glaring at Anthony; the sophmore's sticking together in a show of solidarity.

Anthony opened his mouth to speak again, but before he had the chance Blaine had stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'No.' He said simply, and Kurt couldn't see his face but he knew he was fixing Anthony with his best, student council president look. They were in the middle of the canteen and as much as Ant was Blaine's friend, Kurt knew the older boy couldn't let him cause a scene.

Anthony opened his mouth to argue once more, but Blaine simply shook his head.

'Now's not the time for this...No, Anthony, let me speak. We are warblers, and not just that we are juniors and people look up to us. I understand you're going through a difficult time right now, but this is _not how we deal with it._'

Anthony jerked his head in a nod, obviously trying to hold back his emotions, as Blaine nodded in approval.

'You need to go and calm down Ant.' He said in a softer voice, Kurt watched as Anthony glanced once more down the table at Toby.

Blaine obviously noticed it too, as he spoke once more;

'Do you want me to come with you? We've got a free period; we can go for a drive or something?'

Anthony shook his head slightly, before donning his bag and making his way out of the canteen. Blaine watched after him for a moment, before the moment was broken by Toby scraping back his chair and practically running from the canteen. Through the opposite door to Anthony, so there was no danger of them meeting.

There was silence for a minute as everyone tried to process what had just happened, until Wes threw a piece of toast at David, who threw a sausage at him in return, which prompted Blaine to take his cue to scold them both for setting a bad example to the freshman.

Kurt felt his heart constrict at the sight of them, these were his friends, they were making the best of an awkward situation and it was lovely to see. He was distracted from his thoughts by Mike nudging his shoulder gently.

'Has he said anything?' He whispered softly, and Kurt knew he was talking about Toby.

Taking a sip of his coffee Kurt shrugged;

'Not really, I asked if he was ok and he said he wasn't ready to talk about it yet...I didn't want to push it, we have to live together...' He explained, glancing at Mike apologetically, he was well aware the other boy wanted information on his best friend. He was worried about him, they all were.

Mike shrugged off the apology, smiling slightly at Kurt before taking a bite of toast;

'No, I understand, sometimes he's really enthusiastic about things and won't shut up about them...but if it's something really emotional he just won't talk about it...' He trailed off, they both already knew this, Kurt was still relatively new to the school and even he was well aware by now of Toby's inability to talk about anything serious.

Deciding to change the subject slightly Kurt addressed the other boy once more;

'How's Anthony?'

'He's bad...he doesn't talk about it either...just gets really moody and_'

Mike broke off as a look of sheer panic crossed his face, Kurt turned his head to where Mike was staring with wide eyes at a tall, muscular guy with a shaved head making his way into the canteen;

'Oh my god...it's Ralph...oh Christ...fuck, fuck, _fuck..._Kurt do I have anything on my face? Or in my hair? Do I look ok, because he's definitely heading over here...oh fuck my life...and fuck Blaine for having so many fucking friends!'

Kurt stared bewildered at the frantic Mike for a second, watching wide eyed as he attempted to look at his reflection in a fork;

'Mike you look fine...what is_'

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by what could only be described as _bellow_ from the stranger as he made his way towards their table.

'Anderson you miniature rock star! I see you still haven't shaved that afro of yours!'

Kurt bristled with indignation as this...this..._baboon _clearly insulted Blaine...now Kurt didn't have much experience with jocks at Dalton. And zero tolerance policy or not he was familiar enough with how being in a glee club affected your popularity...only...the glee club at Dalton _was _cool...Kurt had hardly heard anything about the sports teams (probably because he lived and socialised with warblers...). And Blaine wasn't shrinking back in terror or blushing in embarrassment, in fact he was laughing and standing up to clasp the taller boy in what could only be described as a _manly hug? _

'Taylor you hairless wonder! I see you still haven't grown any body hair!'

Both were laughing good naturedly as the boy Kurt now recognised as ...Taylor sat in Anthony's empty seat;

'Blaine I've told you many times, you can't be a swimming champion without making some sacrifices...now if you would just tame that wild beast you call hair, we would welcome you on the swim team. '

Kurt would forever deny the way his fists clenched as _Taylor _ruffled Blaine's hair...or attempted to through all the gel...and he was positive that snarling sound did not come from him!

Only throughout all this denial he was willing to admit he felt a slight sense of relief as Wes looked up from his eggs and scowled at the newcomer;

'Ralph you bald twit, stop poaching our soloist! Blaine you don't want to join the swim team, we love your curls...David dreams about them every night, he's said many a time your curls make the world a better place...'

Oh so Ralph was his name...Ralph Taylor...well Kurt firmly believed that, that was a stupid poncey name...and what self respecting male shaved their own body hair? That Kurt had hardly any was simply an extremely fortunate genetic quirk.

He watched, his eyes narrowed as David sighed dramatically...oh so they were joking...obviously they did like this Ralph;

'It's alright Wes...let him leave us...we have Kurt now...Kurt doesn't take around five hours taming his hair every day, when it comes to sectionals, Kurt's luscious locks will be our saving grace!'

He felt his face burning as David winked at him, before turning to the conversation Blaine and Ralph were now immersed in.

Kurt turned to Mike who was staring longingly at the swimmer and whispered furiously;

'Who is that?'

Mike tore his eyes away from the older boy reluctantly, turning to face Kurt slightly;

'Ralph Taylor...he's on the swim team...' He replied dreamily, his eyes glancing briefly at the boy in question.

Kurt couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face, so Mike had a thing for the swimmer? Kurt knew what an unrequited crush looked like; he had been through it enough times to be able to spot the signs. And Mike wasn't very subtle...but still he'd play along, he'd ask the right questions, if Kurt was honest with himself he was already feeling a fierce protectiveness towards Mike, he didn't want the boy to get hurt the way Kurt had been.

'And you like him?' He questioned, allowing a spot of sarcasm to drip into his voice...yeah he was willing to play along and let Mike tell him how he felt...but he wasn't going to act dumb.

Mike turned to face him in horror, groaning as he plated his burning face in his hand.

'Oh god, am I that obvious?' He groaned between his fingers.

Kurt patted his back in sympathy;

'A little bit...'

Mike lifted his head, and Kurt couldn't help but smile affectionately at the blush staining the other boys cheeks;

'I don't think he even knows I exist...I can't even speak to him! Blaine introduced us once and I nearly had a heart attack! Usually I don't know when to shut up, but around him I can't even speak!'

Ok so Kurt could kill two birds with one stone here...Mike liked Ralph...Kurt didn't particularly want Ralph around Blaine, ok that sounded strange...it's not like Kurt didn't like the guy, he didn't even know him and Blaine could be friends with whoever he wanted. ..

He was being irrational, he knew it...and yet he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Mike liked Ralph...he knew Blaine well enough that there was no way the older boy would ever want to hurt Mike. And making a move on Ralph...well that would hurt Mike.

But Kurt couldn't help but feel conflicted, he didn't want to actively encourage Mike, unrequited crushes...well they were fun for a while, but then they hurt...but for now it didn't seem to be doing Mike any harm so Kurt was willing to offer what little advice he could.

'Why don't you erm...I don't know...ask Blaine for his number or something?' He offered hesitantly, he didn't really know how dating a guy went...if this was Mercedes he would have given her all sorts of advice. Took her shopping, offered her a makeover...but guy on guy? This was something he was _supposed _to know about but he knew very little.

It didn't seem to matter though because Mike was shaking his head, stabbing at his breakfast with his fork;

'I don't even know if he's gay, Blaine doesn't know either...they aren't very close...Blaine used to be on the swim team when he first moved here apparently...and their parents are close as well...but other than that they don't really socialise...if he is gay he's definitely not out and that is something I just don't want to deal with...'

Kurt couldn't help the relief he felt hearing that Blaine and Ralph didn't actually know each other that well...the hug, the teasing...it was just friendly banter, left over from their time together on the swim team. That and Blaine was incredibly popular and well respected at Dalton.

Taking a sip of his coffee Kurt surveyed the newcomer, he watched as he talked animatedly to Blaine, Wes and David, his eyes sparkling in amusement as he laughed at something Wes had said. He seemed like a nice guy, now Kurt could watch him objectively he just seemed like a normal, friendly guy. But he couldn't tell if he was gay...and usually Kurt could always tell. His gaydar was definitely off.

Turning back to Mike he shrugged apologetically;

'He could be bi?' He suggested, watching as Mike glanced quickly at the swimmer before shrugging.

'He could...but it's just as likely that he's straight...wait...Kurt...you could find out!' He turned to Kurt, his eyes sparkling, it was almost like a light bulb had turned on.

Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly nervous...the last time somebody had looked that suspicious he'd ended up with his drink spiked, confined to his room for two weeks...

'What? Why me?' He asked hesitantly, eyeing Mike as the other boy took a sip of his drink.

'Because Blaine wont...he's all Mr. Sensitive can't force someone to come out before they're ready...Wes and David would just embarrass me...Toby doesn't really like people who aren't on the warblers...and you're friendly! Everyone loves you! '

Kurt rolled his eyes;

'Why can't you make friends with him? Find out for yourself?' He suggested mildly, popping a grape in his mouth as Mike shook his head frantically.

'Because I can't speak to him! And I've already been introduced to him once and completely made a fool of myself! I can't just re-introduce myself...or suddenly start talking to him! He'll think I'm weird! Or even worse than that he won't even remember that he got introduced to me in the first place and it would just be completely awkward and embarrassing_'

Kurt cut him off, struggling to keep from laughing at the other boy;

'Ok...Ok...I'll do it!'

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way Mike's eyes lit up...ok so the other boy had it bad. Leaning forward on the table slightly to get Blaine's attention, Kurt pasted a smile on his face and addressed the older boy, knowing that Ralph would have no choice but to look at him;

'Blaine, can I borrow your phone for a minute? I left mine in my room and I need to text Mercedes back.'

Patting his blazer slightly to make sure his phone was hidden from sight, Kurt smiled as, as predicted Ralph turned towards Kurt and smiled.

Kurt returned the smile...boys...they were so predictable sometimes.

'Oh hi, I'm Kurt...I don't think we've met, I just transferred here.'

Kurt smiled in thanks at Blaine who handed him his cell phone, the older boy was giving him an odd look...as if trying to figure out what he was up to. Kurt simply nodded in thanks before focusing back on Ralph.

The swimmer was eyeing his bowl of grapes with a small smile on his face;

'Ralph, nice to see a warbler not eating Dalton's entire supply of fried food...hey you ever thought of joining the swim team?'

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by David, his voice dripping with disbelief;

'Jesus Christ what are you, official recruiter for Dalton's swim team?' He questioned, patting Wes on the back who had just choked on his orange juice.

'Stop trying to steal all the warblers!' The other boy managed to hack out in between coughs.

Blaine on the other hand simply smirked, taking a sip of coffee before addressing Kurt;

'You don't want to join the swim team Kurt...lots of waxing, half naked boys...hell on earth...' He trailed off catching Kurt's eye and winking.

'Are you trying to dissuade me? Because you're not doing a very good job!' He quipped, enjoying the look he elicited from Blaine.

Ralph let out a bark of laughter, before clapping Blaine on the back and nodding towards Kurt;

'I like him! And if half naked boys get you on the team then...' He pushed his chair back and started to lift his shirt teasingly, before Blaine snapped his head round.

Kurt couldn't see the look he was giving Ralph, but he could guess it was one of his best disapproving stares.

'Don't even think about it. I'm trying to eat here.' The older boy said sternly and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Ralph winked flirtily at Blaine...it was obvious now they were nothing more than friends.

'Don't pretend you didn't perv on me when we were on the team...I saw you drooling over my abs...Hey there's no shame in it, I drool every time I look in the mirror!' He quipped; his eyes alight in mirth as Blaine rolled his eyes.

'No wonder you're such a good swimmer...that big head of yours must keep you afloat.'

Ralph gasped dramatically before placing a hand on his chest;

'You wound me Blaine...don't embarrass me in front of Kurt here.' He said, with a wink in Kurt's direction.

Kurt simply fixed him with a haughty gaze...one of his best if he did say so himself.

'Hey you should only be embarrassed if you're lying about those abs...' Kurt couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive Blaine choked slightly on his toast as he said that.

Ralph however, simply let out a bark of laughter;

'You're definitely my favourite warbler...Anderson you're demoted.' Blaine simply rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure I'll get over it...' He deadpanned as Wes and David laughed at the affronted expression on Ralph's face.

'Well maybe I won't invite you to the party this weekend...' It was said teasingly, Ralph grinning at them all, but he was met with silence.

Kurt felt his face burning slightly, this was because of him and Toby...they were all being invited to a party and everyone felt incredibly awkward. Ralph had obviously noticed it to, as he was looking around the group in confusion.

'What? Why do you look like I just asked you to go to a funeral? Mark from the swim teams having a party, his house is like a mansion, not as big as yours Anderson...but pretty big. Everyone is invited...apart from the chess club...Marks got beef with the captain...so spread the word yeah? And bring girlfriends, boyfriends...dogs, cats, whatever does it for you!' The last line was said from a distance, as Ralph went to join the next table, presumably to invite them to the party.

They were all silent when he left; Mike was shooting Kurt apologetic looks, as Wes and David avoided eye contact completely.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he finished his grapes;

'This really doesn't have to be this awkward...I know I can't go...I'm under room arrest in case you don't remember.'

And still silence as Blaine eyed him suspiciously, obviously expecting him to argue a bit more...ok so Blaine had a point for thinking that, he was one for being over dramatic...

'I'm not going to sneak out to this party...credit me with a bit of sense!' He ranted, eyeing Blaine sternly, but everyone still looked incredibly awkward and Kurt sighed.

'And I'm not going to be annoyed if you want to go either...in fact...maybe you should go..._yes_...it would be a great idea...get Anthony out of his room...and erm...' He nudged Mike to let him know he was doing this for him...it would be a _great _idea for the other boy to go to a party with Ralph. 'Mike can go as well, you all need to just let loose a little bit...'

Blaine shook his head slightly;

'We're not going to go to the party without you Kurt...' He said softly, eyeing Kurt carefully obviously trying to figure out why he didn't seem upset about this.

Kurt fixed him with his best haughty stare;

'Don't be so noble! Look you didn't sneak out to a party and get you're drink spiked...there's no reason you should all be getting punished as well!'

Blaine was still eyeing him carefully and Kurt resisted the urge to throw a fork at his head. Blaine was only saved from brain damage as Wes piped up softly;

'I don't even like the swim team! They make my muscles look small...'

David rolled his eyes at his friend;

'Wes, everyone makes your muscles look small.' He quipped.

Kurt was beginning to get frustrated, they were trying to be good friends, he knew they were. But it was getting annoying! He wasn't that delicate, he didn't need them to miss out just because he had to. And after everything, if Kurt was honest, another party right now was the last thing he wanted.

'I'm not going to start crying if you go to a party without me! I can handle one night without you all!' He almost shouted in frustration, nudging Mike under the table and eyeing him sternly.

The other boy shot him a concerned look, before blushing and nodding slightly;

'Maybe we should go...it would be good for Anthony...' Mike said softly, blushing even more as David shot him a knowing look.

'And good for you to be at a party with Ralph?' The older boy questioned a smirk firmly in place as Mike glared at him.

Kurt watched for Blaine's reaction...he knew they were ex's and he felt no jealousy towards Mike but he couldn't help but feel a little bit curious as to how Blaine would react to Mike's crush.

He needn't have worried; Blaine simply rolled his eyes as he addressed Mike.

'Mike, really? You're still crushing on Taylor?' He questioned slightly as Mike shot Kurt an irritated look as if to say, _'look what you have caused.' _

Kurt simply smiled, watching as Mike continued to get teased by the other boys;

'I don't know how we should feel about this Michael...he's too old for you!' Wes piped up, frowning slightly as he wagged his finger in mock disapproval.

David quickly joined in, crossing his arms sternly;

'Yeah not to mention the whole question of his sexual preference...you don't want to go there Mike!'

Kurt openly laughed as Mike threw his hands up in frustration;

'This is not about Ralph! Seriously, I just think it would be fun to get out of here for a few hours.'

Kurt watched as their faces changed, he shot them all a stern look, rolling his eyes as Blaine eyed him carefully once more.

David however, seemed to get the point and nodded slightly;

'Alright, yeah...maybe we should go, Kurt if you're sure?' He questioned one more time and Kurt refrained from banging his head on the table.

Instead he plastered a smile on his face and addressed them all;

'Oh please...I have Toby, go to the party and have fun!'

It was until he was walking to class, with Blaine tagging along at the side of him, that he realised he may have convinced the others he was fine with them going to the party.

_Because he genuinely was! _But Blaine was a whole other matter...the older boy was ridiculously concerned about him and although usually Kurt basked in his attention, just this once he wanted Blaine to go and have fun without thinking about him.

Missing one party really wasn't a big deal...and it would give him the chance to talk to Toby, without the risk of being interrupted.

'Kurt are you sure about this party thing, because I really don't mind staying here with you, Taylor won't mind and we can just watch movies and_'

Kurt cut him off before he could finish, stopping outside the history classroom, but not going in just yet;

'Blaine, I am perfectly capable of lasting one night without you. Go to the party and have fun. You do remember how to do that don't you?' He questioned with a teasing smile, but it wasn't returned as Blaine fixed him with his classic, _I'm concerned about you, _look.

'I just think after everything_' He began, but Kurt held up a hand;

'You're a teenage boy Blaine. You need to start acting like one.' He said with flare as he flounced into his history class. He may have sounded a little bit harsh, but Blaine deserved to have some fun and Kurt was determined that for once the older boy could just forget about being responsible!

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Kurt lay on his bed during his free period, he knew he had to spend all night in this room, but he was on the phone to Mercedes and he didn't really want to have this conversation in a crowded common room. Hamish had just found him after class to remind him that he was due to perform to the warblers, he'd explained he had the weekend to practice, but at Monday's rehearsal he would be expected to perform.

'...and with everything that's been going on I _completely _forgot about having to sing to the warblers!'

Kurt finished frantically, he'd just explained to Mercedes everything that had been going on lately, and while she'd tutted her disapproval and voiced her concern over the party, she'd been what he'd needed...an impartial voice. She was his other half, Blaine was his best friend, in that they understood each other perfectly...but Kurt liked to think that there was a place in his life for two best friends...his diva and his guardian angel.

And right now his diva was the one he wanted to complain and rant to about the solo in front of the warblers, that he'd completely forgotten about, and that he only had the weekend to rehearse for.

'Why are you even worried about it?' She questioned, her disbelief apparent in her voice, and Kurt didn't know whether to roll his eyes or grin happily, that she couldn't understand why he would need to be nervous.

'Because I have to impress them...especially after I've caused this much trouble...I don't want them to think I'm just not worth it...' He was interrupted by Mercedes before he could voice his fears completely.

'I swear if you keep saying stupid things like that I'm going to march down there and_'

He hastily backtracked, grinning slightly at the familiar tone of the conversation, she knew him so well, they knew each other so well. She knew not to let him go down the road of self pity.

'Alright, alright...I wont...but Merce seriously...I don't even know what to sing, I've got hardly any time to prepare. I don't even think they have any idea what my voice is like!' He ranted, rolling onto his stomach, the phone still clutched to his ear.

'Baby your voice is _fierce! _You don't need to worry about that!'

Kurt sighed, realising that a month ago, a solo wouldn't have bothered him in the slightest. But then again, a month ago he had bigger things to worry about.

'But it's so different to what they're used to...they are an all boys accapella group Merce...I don't know whether I should just use my lower range...try to blend in slightly...' He trailed off hesitantly, before Mercedes voice cut through the phone like a knife.

'Right. Enough. Stop right there...I can't listen to this any longer...you deserve what is about to happen...keep your phone on you.' She said mysteriously.

'Mercedes what_' Kurt questioned, completely confused as the call ended abruptly.

He deserved what was about to happen? What did that mean? Just as he was about to ring her back, he jumped as _defying gravity _began blaring from his phone.

Oh god...that could only mean one thing. Taking a breath he pressed the answer key hesitantly.

'Hello?' He questioned, hoping fruitlessly that he was wrong...that it wasn't going to be who he thought it was.

He wasn't wrong.

'Kurt...it's Rachel, I hear you are in need of my expertise...now, considering our previous success at singing together I feel I am the perfect candidate to help you choose a song that is best suited to your voice.'

Her voice was crisp and clear down the other end of the phone, and Kurt felt his stomach clench tightly, he did miss her...she was annoying as hell and sometimes they clashed horribly. But he missed her...sometimes it had seemed like she was the only one who truly understood what he was going through at Mckinley, she had that way of knowing exactly what you were thinking and feeling, but managing to act as though she didn't.

Kurt knew half of the time her arrogance was a cover up for her insecurities, the same as his was...only he'd had friends...when glee had first started and for a while into it, Rachel must have been extremely lonely.

But there was no denying she was extremely irritating, and she was still speaking, rattling on at the other end of the phone, not caring that Kurt had yet to reply.

'Now, we should think about what message you are trying to convey...and will there be a piano a compliment ? Because I'm sure we could spare Brad for a few hours...' She trailed off slightly, obviously lost in her thoughts of how they could get Brad to Dalton; Kurt took this as his chance to interject;

'Rachel I really don't think_' He began...but oh no...Her thought process must have ended because she was speaking again.

'Song choice is going to be extremely important...Mercedes mentioned you were considering singing in your lower range, as a fellow soprano I can understand the need to stretch your vocal chords...but believe me Kurt any all boys choir would kill for the chance to reach those notes, you need to show them the full extent of your vocal ability.'

Kurt took a breath to correct her...to explain that the warblers needed him to blend...that surely she could understand that an accapella choir worked differently. But she did have a point.

'As much as I do not want to help benefit the competition in anyway...it's you Kurt...and I want you to be happy...' She said softly, her voice filled with warmth that the ambitious girl didn't show often. He smiled slightly, he knew she cared, he cared about her too, but they were both so similar, both so defensive...

'Rachel I am_' He began, but she had obviously had enough of the sentimental talk as she cleared her throat slightly and carried on her monologue.

'So song choice...I doubt you have as many ballads in your repertoire as me...but I suppose we will have to work with what we've got. We can't all be accomplished at such a young age...'

Kurt was going to _kill _Mercedes.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

It was Friday night and Kurt and Toby were, as predicted...in their room. The others had gone to the party, Blaine finally being convinced when Kurt informed him if he stayed he would not be welcome in their room anyway...

But they were bored...Toby was constantly refreshing facebook and twitter every two minutes, trying to find out what was happening at the party. Kurt wasn't as desperate...alright so he was a bit concerned, it wasn't like he was checking his phone every two minutes...maybe more like every five.

'I know he's going to be at that party flirting with every guy he sees...' Toby moaned from his side of the room, the following click indicating he had just...one again...refreshed his twitter feed.

'He's won't be.' Kurt said patiently, shoving his phone under the pillow and picking up his history text...he was not going to obsess anymore..._he wasn't!_

Toby slammed on the refresh button once more;

'He will, he'll be doing it to spite me, trust me within the next half an hour there will be some photo on facebook.' He said, his voice taking on a sulky edge, and Kurt put down his textbook to look at the other boy.

'Toby...at the risk of sounding harsh...if you care so much why did you break up with him?' He questioned softly, Toby was sitting cross legged on Phil's bed, his laptop balanced on his knees, eyes frantically glued to the screen...this was not the picture of someone who was over their boyfriend.

'Well we're on a break...and I know that means we can get with other people...but still...it doesn't mean I want him too!' He ranted, tapping the refresh key once more.

Kurt couldn't help but role his eyes;

'You don't even know if he is!' He pointed out, Toby simply shrugged angrily.

'He so is.' Came the short reply, before the blonde boy slammed his laptop closed and flopped down onto the bed.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the occasional rustling of paper as Kurt turned a page in his textbook. Only he wasn't really reading it...he couldn't help but share Toby's concern. He knew the party was nothing like the one they'd gone to...or nobody would have been allowed to attend...but still...it was a high school party. Which meant drinking...and dancing...and touching...

Blaine wasn't even his boyfriend...or ex...or anything more than his friend...but they kept sharing these moments. Little moments of clarity, where they both understood without words how they were feeling, but it was too difficult to acknowledge out loud.

It was too loaded...there was too much at stake. But that didn't mean Kurt wanted Blaine to be kissing other people...or well doing anything _else_ with other people.

So yeah...he shared Toby's concern.

Sighing lightly he put down his book and turned on his side to face Toby, the other boy did the same, his eyes questioning as they faced each other from opposite sides of the room.

'So these parties...do people...do they...is it very...erm..._rude?' _ Kurt asked hesitantly, cringing at his choice of words...that was so not what he meant to say.

'Rude? Oh Kurt!' Toby laughed, changing it to a cough quickly as Kurt fixed him with his best glare. Toby seemed to think about his answer for a second before he replied.

'Well there's going to be drinking...though the swim team is strictly no drugs. So there's bound to be some action going on! Which is why I know Anthony is going to use this breakup as an excuse to play around!' He finished with a rant, but Kurt didn't say anything about Anthony...because he was feeling the same way.

'Do you think Blaine will erm...well do anything?' He asked carefully, trying not to show how he really felt...but he could feel his ears burning and knew he was making it completely obvious.

Toby simply eyed him curiously;

'Would you be upset if he did?' He questioned;

'No...yes...maybe...can I choose not to answer that?' Kurt said, grabbing a stray cushion to put over his face...that he knew was bright pink by now.

Toby simply rolled onto his back, fiddling with a highlighter that had been left on the bed;

'Don't you think you should answer it? I mean...you don't have to tell me, but you should at least try and acknowledge your feelings to yourself...' He pointed out wisely as Kurt lowered the cushion.

'It's all very complicated.' He sighed dramatically.

Toby simply shrugged as he tossed a highlighter in the air and caught it...again and again.

'Not really.' He said simply, tossing the highlighter into the air once more;

'He's your friend...your _best _friend...he's attractive, you're attractive, you're entirely co-dependent on one another...all you have to decide if you're _attracted _to each other...because friends that are attracted to each other, are sooo not friends.'

Kurt was silent for a minute...trying to process what Toby had just said, but he couldn't acknowledge that just yet.

'Yeah they can be...I think you're attractive but we're just friends.' He pointed out, but Toby just laughed before turning on his side once more;

'Thank you...but that's completely different! I can acknowledge that you are very attractive...in a completely adorable way, without _being _attracted to you.' He pointed out calmly, as if he was completely unaware of Kurt's mini freak out on the other side of the room...which he totally wasn't.

Kurt sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed, as he talked more to himself than to Toby.

'But it's more than that...what if I'm just attracted to him because he's nice to me? I know I love him to bits as my best friend...but what if everything else...this sort of longing for something more...what if that is just because I've never had that before?' He mused, not noticing that Toby had sat up as well, leaning against the wall cross legged and eyeing him curiously.

'You've never had what before?' He asked.

Kurt gestured with his hands;

'Well...anything...any of this...a friend who's gay, an actual boy that will hold my hand, or hug me...or well any of it.' He said lightly, he didn't think it was that big of a deal...he assumed Toby already knew.

But judging from the other boy's incredulous look he obviously didn't;

'Did you go to school in a cave or something?' He questioned, his face showing his complete bewilderment.

Kurt laughed bitterly;

'No...Just Lima isn't exactly full of gay pride...' He said slowly, as Toby's face suddenly changed from confusion to dawning comprehension. His eyes full of sympathy as he realised why Kurt didn't have any of those experiences.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.' He said softly, his eyes screaming the apology more than his words ever needed to.

Kurt simply smiled and shook his head.

'No it's ok; I just assumed everybody already knew.' He said, smiling at the blonde boy, transmitting without words, that it was alright...he wasn't offended.

Toby smiled back;

'We don't have to talk about this right now...but Kurt does that mean, that you've never had a boyfriend?' He questioned softly and Kurt was taken aback for a second. He hadn't really thought that Toby would think to ask that.

'Yeah...I guess that's exactly what it means.' He answered softly, his eyes finding his knees extremely interesting.

He didn't hear Toby cross the room, but he felt the bed dip down beside him as Toby lifted his chin slightly;

'Hey don't look like that! I'd never had a boyfriend before Ant; I'd fooled around with a few of my brothers mates, but nothing more than that. And Anthony was the first guy I've had sex with or a real relationship. What I had with Ant made everything else seem kind of insignificant...' He trailed off, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

The blonde boy attempted to shake himself out of it, giving a half smile as he settled himself against the wall, his legs stretching off the side of the bed.

Kurt joined him after he realised the other boy wasn't going to break down into tears;

'Toby...' He said softly, but the other boy shook his head softly, a single tear spilling down his cheek;

'I know you don't understand why I've ended it...sometimes I don't really understand, but then I'll remember all the arguments and the tension and it is the right decision. 'He nodded his head firmly, swiping at the lone tear.

Kurt shook his head;

'But all couples have arguments...' He trailed off, watching as Toby shook his head, a small smile on his face;

'I know they do, and if it was just a few stupid arguments I could let it go. But even when we argue about little things it always stems from something else...he'll never be able to commit fully to me while he has this...this weird relationship with his parents. And I can't keep making excuses for it...I don't want to feel like he's ashamed of me...and I don't want him to resent me because he doesn't have his parents approval...' Toby said calmly, almost as if he needed to get this out...and Kurt was completely willing to listen.

'But I thought you said he'd already come out to his parents?' He questioned...confused slightly by the conversation.

Toby turned to face him slightly;

'Well he did...he came out to them when he was in his freshman year...but he said they've never mentioned it since. He won't really talk to me about it; I don't really understand it fully. But from what I can gather his parents know he's gay, but they don't talk about it...they don't acknowledge it out loud...which means he won't tell them he has a boyfriend and they don't ask...'

Kurt stayed silent, mulling over what he'd just been told...he didn't like Anthony, the boy was rude to him, but he wouldn't wish that on anybody...he was lucky he had such an understanding parent, to have the courage to come out to your parents and then to have them basically ignore it...that was just horrible.

Toby obviously noticing Kurt's distressed look, tried to explain further;

'He's the oldest son...he's supposed to take over his dad's accountancy firm. His mum is on the board of so many charities and his older sister just married a judge...they are a very influential family...they have money and reputation...and I don't think any of that includes having a gay son...'

Kurt let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding;

'I don't know what to say...I mean...I found coming out hard, but my dad couldn't have been more supportive if he'd tried.' He explained, shaking his head in shock at the story he'd just been told.

Toby grinned at him as he crossed his legs, presumably getting comfortable;

'I love hearing good coming out stories; Blaine's always cheers me up...' He said happily, obviously wanting to get off the subject of Anthony.

Kurt looked at the blonde boy, slightly shocked;

'I've never heard it...I never thought to ask, it always seems such a sensitive issue with so many people I didn't want to pry.'

Toby nodded his head in understanding;

'Well I won't tell you...I shouldn't have really told you Ant's, but I don't know the details anyway so...' He trailed off, obviously feeling awkward...but Kurt wasn't offended, he would like to hear the story from Blaine...just like Blaine had heard his story...it was something personal and meaningful...something they should share together.

'It's ok...' He said, smiling at the other boy.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a minute, both of them lost in their own thoughts, before Toby took a breath;

'So what happened when you came out then? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but your dad was supportive so I_'

Kurt cut him off with a laugh;

'No...no it's fine honestly, my dad seemed to have known for a while...I'm not exactly the epitome of a straight boy. My dad though...he's all plaid shirts, football games and beer drinking. I wanted to be the perfect son for a while...I even joined the football team...'

At Toby's stifled laugh and raised eyebrows Kurt rolled his eyes;

'...I was the kicker...but he always knew. When he started seeing Carole, he got really close to her son...his name's Finn, he went to school with me...Finn is like the ultimate male...big, bulky, plays every sport known to man...he was the quarterback.'

Toby sucked in a breath;

'That must have hurt.' He said softly,

Kurt smiled at the other boys concern;

'Yeah it did...they started going to football games together...doing all the things my dad obviously wanted from a son that he didn't get from me. I tried acting straight for a while, changed the way I dressed, the way I sang...got a girlfriend.'

He directed a sharp look towards Toby, as if daring him to comment, the other boy simply held up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender;

'I'm not going to comment...' He laughed, and Kurt nodded approvingly before carrying on his story;

'But then we talked...he watched me sing this song and he...well he told me I didn't have to change...that he loved me, that we'd work it out together...and well...we have, he's always going to be a little awkward, but that's just in his nature. I know he loves me more than anything...and I feel the same about him. '

Kurt smiled softly, thinking about his dad. They did have an amazing relationship and he wouldn't change it for the world. He didn't even know why he was sharing all this...he wasn't usually so open, not straight away...but he felt like he was getting a fresh start at Dalton, a chance to make friends...to be himself in an environment where he got the chance to flourish.

And he was around more openly gay teenagers than he'd ever been around in his life, it felt nice to be able to talk about things like this. So he was letting down his defences...and if he ended up regretting it...well at least he tried.

'Was your mum just as supportive?' Toby questioned suddenly, and the intense look in the other boy's eyes seemed to signify that this question was extremely important to him.

Kurt fidgeted for a second...he liked Toby, he really cared about him and already they were really close...he could share this with him...he could.

'I...erm...well...my dad said he knew I was different since I was little so I guess she would have known too...my mum's dead.' He finished in a rush, not knowing how to get it out, but realising he had to.

Toby was silent for around ten seconds before what Kurt said sunk in;

'Shit...Kurt...I...foot in mouth disease...I'm sorry, I know you probably get that a lot. But I really am.' The last few words were said with such compassion that Kurt found himself almost tearing up.

Toby, who had tried so hard to keep everything so unemotional had started opening up to him tonight...and it was lovely...but he was also so compassionate and understanding, that it was almost too much for Kurt. He wasn't used to this...he wasn't used to people just understanding his needs straight away.

'It's alright. You didn't know...but I like to think she would have been ok with it...she didn't bat an eyelid to me wanting to play dolls or have tea parties...or when I wanted a pair of sensible heels for my birthday...so I think she would have been Ok with me being gay.' He finished with a dry laugh, and Toby smiled softly;

'Yeah...I..I like to think my mum's Ok with it too...' He trailed off, taking a breath and Kurt got the feeling he was psyching himself up for something;

'Toby...you don't have to tell me...' He reassured the other boy; he wanted to let him know that just because Kurt had shared something that personal it didn't mean Toby had to.

But Toby was shaking his head;

'No...No I kind of want to, you've shared all that with me and I...it's kind of easier...knowing you'll get it.'

He took a breath;

'My mum has Alzheimer's...it was early onset and it's advanced. Most of the time she doesn't remember who I am...she's in a home now, my dad he...well he had to work and he couldn't cope with her care. I visit when I can...but it's hard...sometimes when she's lucid she'll remember me...and I'll tell her. '

He was quiet for a moment, obviously deep in thought, and Kurt didn't want to move...or _breathe _... or anything that might ruin the moment.

'I brought Anthony once...told her I was gay and introduced him as my boyfriend...but she never remembers...and she always reacts the same. She just looks at me with these sad eyes, holds my hands and says how she wishes the world was different...but that I'll have a hard life. How she would never have wished this on her son...she never says it maliciously and deep down I know that given time she'd be so supportive...but we never get to that stage, because she always forgets...and every time I tell her...and every time I hope for a better reaction or a spark of recognition...but it's always the same...'

He trailed off, his eyes downcast as he fought off the tears. To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement, he guessed something like this when Toby had, had that argument with Anthony...but it just seemed so much worse when the other boy actually spoke about it. His words dripping with emotion...and Kurt could relate...never being sure you had your parent's approval...you could try and convince yourself...but when they couldn't tell you themselves, there was always that little spark of doubt.

Kurt took Toby's hand in an attempt to reassure him;

'You understand what she's saying though right? She's not wishing you weren't gay...she's wishing that the world was different...that you'd be more readily accepted...she's wishing you the best...' He said softly, and he meant it, what Toby's mum said every time he told her, it wasn't that she was ashamed of him, or that she disapproved...that's not what it sounded like.

But Kurt understood that without a direct confirmation of that from his mum, Toby was never going to believe it fully. He tightened his grip on the other boys hand slightly as Toby turned to him with a small smile.

'I know...deep down I know...I just wish it was different, I want to go and tell her about Anthony...about how hard it is with him sometimes, how he frustrates me, how hard it is to let him go...but I can't, because she won't remember who he is, or even who I am...sometimes I just want my mum...' His voice cracked on the last line, as the tears he was obviously holding back spilled down his cheeks.

Kurt felt himself tearing up, he'd never got to have this conversation with anyone before, nobody except his dad and even then Kurt wanted his mum and his dad wanted his wife...it was different.

But with Toby...they both knew, they had different situations, but it was still kind of the same. They both just missed their mums. It was horrible, feeling so lost without them, that sometimes it felt like you'd forget to _breathe _now that they weren't there. You just _missed them, _and even that seemed so mild...there wasn't enough words, there wasn't a word strong enough to describe the ache or the emptiness of not having them there.

But Kurt couldn't say all that couldn't put it into words, because even then it would seem insignificant. So he simply squeezed the hand holding his and nodded;

'I know...me too.' He practically whispered it, struggling to hold back his own tears as Toby turned watery eyes to his.

'There's nothing anyone can say is there? You tell people and every time you hope they're going to say something new...something to make it feel better, but then they don't...they can't because there's nothing they can say...you're just on your own with your pain.'

Kurt understood what he was saying, he'd felt that way himself...through a lot of things. You told people expecting them to be able to help, to make the pain go away, but they couldn't not really, because the pain was yours and yours alone and as much as you wanted them to perform a miracle and make everything better again...nobody could.

But Kurt didn't feel like that anymore, Toby was in the early stages and it would pass...it got to a point where being alone and dealing with it alone...well it stopped working. Now he knew, without his dad, or Carole and his friends...and...Blaine...Kurt wouldn't be able to have gotten through the bullying...having that support was important and he was incredibly grateful for it.

Looking Toby in the eye he smiled softly and shook his head;

'You're not on your own...not really. People may not be able to make you feel better, they can't take it away but they can hold your hand through it...' He finished with a smile, squeezing the hand he was holding.

Toby smiled back at him, before taking a breath, obviously wanting to talk about something that had been bothering him;

'Sometimes I resent Anthony...for having his mum and not being open with her...and I know it's a completely different situation, I know it must be awful for him to have such an awkward relationship with his parents...'

Kurt cut him off, not willing to let him feel guilty, it was normal to feel jealous of other people's situations;

'You don't have to justify it to me...there's been plenty of times when I've resented my friends for bitching about their mums...and I'm not as subtle as you...if I'm pissed off they'll know about it...but it's not really their fault they still have both their parents...' He trailed off; both of them lapsing into silence, the conversation had gotten deep quickly. But neither boy regretted it. They'd bonded and it might have been over shared pain...but it was also over shared recovery.

Toby broke the silence first, his voice hesitant;

'I'm really glad you came here Kurt...I...it's nice to have someone who get's it...not that I'm glad about your mum or anything I really didn't mean it like that, I just_' Kurt broke him off with a laugh and a squeeze to his hand;

'It's ok Toby...I understand...I'm glad I came here too.'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Kurt didn't know how long he'd been asleep; he'd played a very competitive game of monopoly with Toby after their conversation. Both of them revelling in their new found closeness. But after Toby had beat him _by complete luck, _Kurt had declared it time for bed.

Only now he could hear the door creaking open, and a sliver of light made Kurt squint his eyes. It definitely wasn't time to wake up...

'Kurt?' Said a voice from the doorway, a voice Kurt immediately recognised. Sitting up slightly in bed, his hair ruffled and his brain struggling to process that yes he was awake. Kurt squinted at the doorway.

'Blaine?' He questioned, though he was pretty sure it was the older boy, he would know that voice.

'Are you awake?' The older boy whispered and Kurt resisted the urge to role his eyes. Well ok, he didn't resist, but it's not like Blaine could _see him _doing it.

'Are you seriously asking me that question?' He deadpanned; the other boy simply opened the door a bit wider, his extreme manners obviously preventing him from entering while Toby was asleep.

'Do you want to come in?' Kurt took pity on the older boy, as he almost bounded into the room and onto Kurt's bed.

'I just wanted to check you were alright...I was worried about you...' He trailed off awkwardly, as he sat next to Kurt, an arm around his shoulders as Kurt burrowed into him.

He knew he was acting a little bit clingy...but if Blaine was offering him a cuddle...well kurt wasn't going to turn him down. It had been quite an intense night, he'd enjoyed spending time with Toby, but well...he had missed Blaine, he always missed him. And this party...well he kind of wanted to know if anything had happened.

'Did you have a good night?' He questioned, attempting to sound unconcerned.

He felt Blaine shrug lightly;

'It was ok...just a party.' He answered, his hand tracing circles where it lay on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt steeled himself for what he was about to ask,

'Did anything happen?' His voice came out kind of squeaky...but Kurt was choosing to ignore that.

'What do you mean?' Blaine asked, his voice full of confusion, and Kurt almost lost his nerve...almost.

'Well...I don't know...did anything interesting happen?' He questioned nonchalantly...well as nonchalant as he could get...which wasn't very.

Blaine's voice took on a casual air as he answered, tucking his head on top of Kurt's;

'Well Wes got drunk and threw up on David's shoes...that's why I'm back early, I had to bring them home.'

Kurt could feel the way the older boy's jaw moved as he spoke, their position seemed so intimate, sat in the dark, on Kurt's bed...and yet, it wasn't...because they were just friends.

'Oh...so nothing else happened?' Kurt asked casually, and he felt Blaine pull his head away as he peered down at him.

'What are you trying to ask me Kurt?' He questioned fiercely, as he tipped Kurt's chin to look at him, forcing the younger boy to look him in the eye.

Kurt met the older boy's eyes, determined to not chicken out, he'd been willing to have this conversation the other day but Blaine wasn't ready. Now Blaine would have to respect that Kurt didn't want to outright ask him.

Meeting the older boy's eyes, Kurt stared at him with intensity, his eyes practically pleading with him to understand what Kurt was asking without him having to say it.

Blaine sighed as he shook his head;

'No, nothing else happened.' He answered softly, his head ducking slightly in embarrassment.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that almost took over his face as he realised that Blaine had known what he was thinking, he'd known without Kurt having to ask...and it was lovely...terrifying but lovely. He didn't know what this meant for them, this understanding, this strange situation where each of them felt they had the right to know if anything happened with another boy...but right now with his head tucked under Blaine's chin and the older boy tracing circles on his arm...Kurt was happy to not fully understand it.

Trying to disguise the smile in his voice Kurt changed the subject;

'Ok...so what happened with Mike, did he speak to Ralph, and did you find out if he's gay?' He asked lightly, but before Blaine had a chance to answer there was a groan from the other side of the room.

'I swear to god if you two carry on, whether Mike got some sex tonight is going to be the least of your worries!'

Blaine removed his arm from around Kurt, sparing him an apologetic look before he stood from the bed;

'You don't need to be so crude Toby...' The older boy said with disapproval, he was simply met with a snort from the other bed.

'You don't need to be so _loud _Blaine...' The younger boy said angrily...obviously not a morning...or middle of the night person.

Blaine sighed as he walked towards the door;

'Fine, fine...I'm leaving...I'll you see both tomorrow.'

Kurt heard Toby snort once more;

'Yep...we'll be here...all day...as usual.' He said sarcastically, and Kurt couldn't help but dismay at the fact that tomorrow was a Saturday...meaning they would be in their room _all day. _

But Blaine simply shook his head;

'It's been two days Toby...' He informed the younger boy calmly, only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

'Oh my god...now is not the time for you to be all knowing! Go away and let me sleep!' The younger boy practically shouted as he turned onto his stomach, his remaining pillow shoved over his head.

Kurt smiled at the sight, as Blaine ever the gentleman, picked up the pillow Toby had thrown at him and placed it on the younger boy's bed.

'Night Kurt.' He said softly as he made his way out the door.

Kurt smiled to himself watching as the other boy closed the door softly.

'Night...' He said quietly, yeah...he didn't know where they were going, or what exactly was happening, but he was kind of enjoying finding out.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

_A/N- Ok so spoilers are down here as warned, I'm not sure how many of the new episodes people have watched especially the new ones. But I'm not worried about the Blaine and Rachel kiss, they are teenagers...it's just spin the bottle, I've kissed enough people while drunk and it's not meant anything. If anything it just means more Blaine development and more KLAINE development, which can only be a good thing! _

_Next chapter should deal with more Kurt and Blaine development...maybe some big development. It's going to be from Blaine's POV soo something a little different. Phil will be in it, but we won't hear from him properly just yet...but the mysterious Ian will make an appearance..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the update will be soon, I have a free weekend so I'm going to try my best. Please let me know what you thought, I know it didn't have much Kurt and Blaine but yeah...it's coming. _


	11. Emotional

_A/N- Hellooo my lovlies, so here's the next chapter, and it's not exactly what was promised, but Blaine's issues took way more words than I originally planned. But I promise it's all very important for the future of Kurt and Blaine! _

_Once again thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! They literally spur me on so much! I tried to write this chapter quicker but I got stuck on the parents...I hate writing adults...even though I technically am one! _

_Anyway enjoy the chapter I will see you at the end! _

**Emotional **

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

The minute Blaine stepped into the room he knew Kurt was not in a good mood...if the clothes covering almost every surface of the room didn't give it away, (because seriously, since when did Kurt let his clothes just _lie _on his bed?) then his greeting certainly did;

'You make me sick.' Blaine would have laughed if Kurt didn't look so annoyed; he was stood in the middle of the clothes tornado, hands on hips and perfected diva look firmly in place.

'What?' He asked, as he attempted to stop his mouth curling up at the corners...sometimes bitchy Kurt was his _favourite _kind of Kurt...only sometimes.

Kurt was staring at him incredulously,

'Blaine...do you own anything that isn't red or navy and embossed with the Dalton logo?' Blaine looked down briefly at his Dalton t-shirt and sweatpants, before straightening the shirt and fixing Kurt with his most superior look.

'It is important to show school spirit and_' He began, but Kurt cut him off with a groan.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret asking this?'

Blaine had a feeling that was a rhetorical question, but defending his choice in clothes seemed very important at this moment in time. Especially when Kurt was being adorably bitchy, with that _look _on his face that Blaine just couldn't resist...defending the way he dressed himself seemed like a great distraction...

'We're at _school, _what else am I supposed to wear?' He asked, his mouth turning up at the corners as Kurt waved a hand in the direction of his outfit;

'Oh I don't know...maybe something that isn't bought from Daltons apparently never ending catalogue of clothes...'

Kurt was eyeing him with such disdain for his choice in attire that Blaine thought it wise to stay silent;

'I swear you're like a cartoon character, I bet if I looked in your wardrobe you'd have about seven of the same outfit pressed and ready to wear...'

He actually had five uniforms hanging in his wardrobe, but that was just good hygiene...and who was counting?

'Well we wear uniform everyday and...' He trailed off sheepishly as Kurt fixed him with a glare.

'That's what weekends are for!'

'Well you aren't even allowed out at weekends at the minute so_' If looks could kill Blaine was positive he'd be lying cold in the ground by now. Laughing lightly he held up his hands in mock surrender.

'Alright, alright...' Attempting to stop the grin threatening to take over his face, (because really, an angry Kurt shouldn't be this entertaining) Blaine addressed the younger boy; 'So why are you in such a foul mood?'

Kurt, had gone back to putting his clothes into piles according to..._colour _maybe? Blaine couldn't tell...but that went out the window when he rounded on Blaine, hands on his hips, a scowl firmly in place;

'I am not in a _foul _mood.' The younger boy protested, as he roughly folded the shirt he was holding;

'Your clothes are getting creased...' Blaine pointed out, a smirk on his face...if there was any evidence that Kurt was in a bad mood, it was that he was allowing his clothes to lie around the room...

'Well then I will _iron _them.'

Blaine was about to retort when the bathroom door opened, and Toby emerged, in sweat pants and a t-shirt (not Dalton themed).

'Ok, Kurt...I showered...I showered and I even shampooed my hair twice, _please _tell me it's been at least an hour...' Toby pleaded as he dried his hair with the towel...ahhh so that was the problem...they were _bored_.

Kurt simply snorted at the blonde boy before adding the latest shirt to his pile of red items.

'Try ten minutes.' He scoffed and Toby groaned.

'Oh god. I can't take it anymore!' The blonde boy sighed dramatically, dropping down onto Phil's bed, only to shoot back up as he noticed Blaine watching in amusement;

'_Blaine! _You're going to have to sneak us out, seriously...'

At Blaine's raised eyebrow, Toby groaned again, before flopping back down onto the bed;

'Urgh you're the worst person in the world to suggest that to.'

Blaine opened his mouth to defend himself, there were definitely _worse _people to suggest that to...like...well...like Hitler...Hitler wouldn't have approved of them sneaking out...Oh god he was comparing himself to Hitler!

Before he had the chance to come up with a suitable defence, he was distracted by another groan...this time from Kurt, before the other boy also flopped down onto his bed, his clothes fanning out around him.

'Why are you even here?' He demanded, and Blaine had to remind himself not to get offended, they had cabin fever that was all.

'To see you?' He answered lightly, deciding to tread on eggshells with the two cooped up boys.

Kurt didn't even sit up, simply turning his head towards Blaine;

'But you could be _out! _Out of this school...doing things that don't involve these four walls or a bed or _those clothes!' _

Blaine straightened his t-shirt awkwardly, before opening his mouth, determined to defend his clothes once more, but before he got the chance Toby piped up;

'Yeah seriously Blaine, we aren't allowed to leave this school we don't need the poster child for Dalton academy within these four walls...'

Blaine almost laughed...almost, this was the first day they'd had no classes, they had all of Sunday to get through, as well as the following weekend. He decided to just take the insults for now...unless they started insulting the blazer, which he wasn't wearing at the moment, but he was partial to the red piping.

'Are your boxers red and blue Blaine? Please...just be honest, honesty if the first step to recovery...' Kurt added, exchanging a look with Toby that Blaine didn't really want to interpret.

He was about to respond that talking about his underwear was inappropriate and that Dalton academy provided a catalogue of clothes for a reason, uniforms helped to promote equality and_but he didn't get very far, before he was interrupted.

'I don't think_'

Kurt groaned, placing a hand across his face;

'Oh nooo this is just tragic!' He informed the room and Blaine felt himself bristle slightly;

'What is this? Pick on Blaine day?' He asked, but Kurt didn't even remove the hand from his face before responding in a monotone voice;

'Please don't talk about yourself in the third person.'

Blaine laughed softly;

'Should I just go out and come back in?' He questioned sarcastically, gesturing towards the door.

Kurt didn't even bat an eyelid, simply turning his head and raising an eyebrow;

'Are you going to change your clothes before you come back?'

'No...' Blaine answered, smirking as Kurt went to cover his face once more, 'But I _could _talk to Hamish and Jasper about giving you some time out of this room...just an hour or something...I mean even prisoners get fresh air...'

At the two gasps of delight Blaine held up a finger;

'On one condition though...'

'Anything!' The two boys chorused, and Blaine was struck at how badly cabin fever had hit the two of them.

Fixing them with a stern look he continued;

'The fact that I may have Dalton themed underwear remains between the three of us...I mean it's not like I wear it all the time...'

Toby snorted as he grabbed the towel to dry his hair more vigorously now freedom was on the cards;

'Oh Blaine...I just don't know why you're still single...'

But Blaine was too busy looking at Kurt to reply, he was smiling, a real smile that reached his eyes and it took everything the older boy had not to just reach over and...well he didn't know the end of that sentence, but all he knew was that he wanted Kurt to look like that forever.

Blaine was willing to blame that smile on the next words that came out of his mouth;

'Yeah...me either...' He said softly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as the younger boys widened in surprise.

They both just looked at one another, half in shock, half with...with something else, something tangible, something important. This _thing _between them, it was coming to a head, they'd half acknowledged it but now, just staring at one another over the silence, this moment was special.

They were both forced to acknowledge the other presence in the room, when Toby piped up from the bed;

'Erm...Blaine? Are you going to talk to Hamish and Jasper for us? I promise we won't mention your unfortunate taste in underwear to anyone...'

Barely trusting himself to speak, Blaine exchanged one more glance with Kurt before nodding jerkily and making his way from the room.

What was happening to him?

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine liked to think he was prepared for most situations, he knew he had developed this sense of calm when faced with most scenarios...he had to, he was a peer mentor, student council president, if he batted an eyelid at most things he was faced with, he wouldn't be any use to anybody.

But one thing he wasn't prepared for was entering his room to find his parents waiting for him.

His mom was the first to speak, rushing over to him and enveloping him in such a tight hug that Blaine was concerned for his lungs.

'Hello sweetie.' She said warmly, as she held him at arm's length obviously inspecting that he was completely healthy.

Her eyes filled with tears as she crushed him to her once again, and although Blaine was used to his mom being affectionate and emotional...it didn't warrant this.

'Mom...I just saw you two weeks ago...' He mumbled into her neck, where he was pressed forcefully.

'I know, but two weeks is a long time for a mother to not see her son.' She said forcefully and Blaine couldn't help but think she meant that as a dig at someone...but who?

'Dianne.' His Dad said sternly, and Blaine pulled away from his mom in confusion, their words seemed loaded, like they had way more meaning than they really should.

'Hello son, don't mind your mother she's just missing having you around, especially now Jane has moved to Washington and Jake's all the way in London...empty nest syndrome I think they call it...'

'Is that why you're here? Is it about Jane? Is she ok? Is everything alright with the baby?' Blaine asked with concern, his parents never just showed up out of the blue. The only times they had was with an emergency, like when his grandmother had been rushed to hospital or when Jane had her baby.

But his dad was shaking his head, smiling softly at him;

'Blaine, everything is fine. It's you we came to talk about...you might want to sit down kiddo.' Blaine decided to let the name go...being the youngest he'd already resigned himself to a lifetime of pet names.

Besides he was curious as to why his parents were here in the first place, sitting on the edge of the bed, his heart skipped a beat when his mom sat down beside him and took his hand. So it was something bad then...

He watched with concern as his dad sat in the desk chair, turning it so he was facing Blaine, their knees almost touching;

'Blaine...we've had a letter...it's from your social worker.'

Oh.

He didn't even know what he was supposed to say to that...he hated acknowledging he was adopted to his parents..._hated it._ Obviously they all knew he was, but he didn't like to talk about it...didn't like to think about it. It had taken nearly all he had to tell Kurt, but that was different...Kurt wasn't his parents. And although Blaine was perfectly secure in their affections there was still a small part of him that hated to be reminded that he wasn't really their son, he didn't want them to be reminded either...he knew it was irrational, he knew it was stupid, but there was this small part of him that was scared that one day they'd just remember that _oh hey, he's not really our son._

So he didn't like to talk about it...and by now he was an expert at avoiding the subject.

'Why do I even still _have _a social worker?' He said flippantly, his plan to look his father in the eye and pretend he was fine, almost ruined as his dad eyed him knowingly.

'Blaine...' It was a warning, he knew his dad didn't give many, his voice was firm though, and his eyes were almost burning into Blaine's that it took almost all he had to maintain eye contact.

'No.' He said firmly, shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about this; he didn't want to hear about _him._ He didn't want to sit here and discuss his other parent with his...with his _parents._

And he didn't think he could stand to hear what was in that letter...what if he was dead? Or he wanted him back? Or what if he didn't want him back?

'You don't even know what it's about.' His dad said gently, his eyes boring into Blaine's as he tried to figure out what his youngest was thinking.

Blaine had a sneaking suspicion he already knew...they were always annoyingly perceptive, but that didn't mean he had to talk about it.

'I can guess and I'm not interested.' He answered, finally lowering his eyes as the eye contact with his dad got too much.

He felt his mom squeeze his hand, as he stared at a fixed spot on the floor;

'Blaine honey, it's not about him.' She informed him softly, and he turned his head to face her.

'It's not?' He questioned his voice deliberately even, if he could just pretend he wasn't interested then maybe they'd believe him...maybe _he'd _believe it.

His mom shook her head, Blaine watched, concerned as she opened her mouth a few times before finally speaking;

'It's your...your...your biological_' She broke off and took a breath as if struggling to speak and Blaine felt himself squeezing her hand and attempting to tell her with his eyes that she didn't need to tell him because he didn't want to know.

She smiled softly at him before speaking;

'Your biological mother Blaine, she has been in contact with your social worker. She wants to meet you.' She watched him carefully as she spoke and Blaine could see the concern in her eyes...but also the fear. He knew she was scared, she was his mom, and she always had been. His dad had always had to deal with the fact that Blaine had another father out there somewhere, but his mom had never had that to worry about...she was the only mom he'd ever known.

And Blaine had never even considered this...it had just not been something he'd ever dared to think about because it was just too much. Maybe when he was younger and living out of suitcases in strangers houses...maybe then he'd thought about his mom and why she never wanted him.

Maybe he'd wondered what she looked like and if he had her eyes and maybe he'd wondered if she could sing like him...but not anymore.

He wasn't five years old anymore, he wasn't disillusioned about his biological mother, he didn't for one minute think she was someone who would ever want to find her son...so he'd forgotten about her.

And forgetting her hadn't been easy, because he was always going to be that person whose parents didn't want him, he was always going to be the boy whose own mother was too ashamed to put her name on the birth certificate...he was always going to be unwanted.

But it was alright, because these wonderful people had come along and they'd accepted him, they'd more than accepted him...they loved him and Blaine didn't doubt that for one minute. And he loved them, he loved them more than he'd ever loved anyone and now she was going to fuck it all up. This woman who hadn't wanted him...who had shaped his life without even being there...this woman, she wanted to meet him...and his parents were just looking at him, they were just sitting in silence and waiting for him to say something, to give them an answer.

And Blaine had no idea what to say.

He felt his dad lean forward and tip his chin up, smiling softly at him;

'Hey monster...talk to us...tell us what you're thinking.'

Blaine shook his head, the pet name was usually an easy way to get him to open up, to make him realise he didn't have to be perfect all the time, that to them he was just their son...but not with this, because he didn't understand why they were doing this. He didn't understand why they were so calm and collected and expecting him to open up about this when he didn't have any idea how they felt about it.

'Do you want me to meet her?' He blurted before he had chance to stop himself. He could have kicked himself, he was trying to stay calm, to think rationally, but he couldn't shake this feeling of unease

'Oh sweetie, this isn't about what we want, if you want to meet her then...then we'll support you.' His mom said softly, her hand squeezing his gently as she attempted to reassure him.

Only Blaine didn't want to be reassured, he wanted to ignore this whole situation. Taking a deep breath he removed his hand from his mom's, looked his father in the eye and attempted to sound like he wasn't about to break down.

'Ok, well I guess I will think about it and get back to you...or if you give me the number I'll just ring the social worker myself with my decision.' He could hear his voice and he knew they weren't going to fall for it, it was too obvious, too much like he was at a job interview or speaking to the headmistress.

'Blaine...' His dad said sternly and Blaine knew it was a warning, to not do this...but he didn't want to listen, because he didn't want to talk about this and they were going to have to understand that.

'Can you give me the letter please?' He asked, not breaking eye contact with his dad, he thought it would work, that if he could just act nonchalant they would leave him to deal with it. But his dad was simply shaking his head;

'The letter is addressed to us, we've told you what it says, she wants to meet you...you don't need it just to keep reading over it, confusing you.'

Blaine clenched his fists as he took a breath...he didn't want to get angry, not just because he didn't want to be punished but also because getting angry would mean he felt something for this woman...and he didn't want to feel anything.

'I want the letter.' He practically whispered and he almost winced at the way his Dad's eyes narrowed and his mom placed a warning hand on his leg...Ok so he needed to backtrack.

'Please just...I need you to give me the letter and then I need you to leave.' He said softly, almost pleading with his eyes for them to just _leave this_.

His mom placed a hand on his chin and turned his head to face her;

'We're not leaving Blaine.' She said firmly, and Blaine couldn't help but feel that the words held a deeper meaning that he didn't want to think about.

Shaking his head Blaine stood abruptly and moved towards the door;

'Then I will.' He said shortly, he wasn't going to do this with them; they were going to have to understand that, because he sure as hell wasn't going to talk about it.

He got to the doorway before his dad spoke, his tone firm and Blaine stilled, his hand on the door handle;

'Blaine Joseph Anderson, don't you even think about walking out that door.'

Now Blaine considered himself mature for his age, but even he couldn't help that feeling in his stomach that all teenagers got when they thought they might be in trouble. It was almost like muscle memory...he would hear _that _tone, his stomach would clench...he had to remind himself that he wasn't ten years old anymore and getting in trouble for trying to climb on the roof.

Turning to face his parents, Blaine stayed where he was, struggling to remain calm as his father's eyes burned into him;

'Sit. Down. Right now. I mean it Blaine, unless you want to be grounded for the next four weekends I suggest you do as you're told.'

Sighing lightly Blaine made his way back over to the bed, and sat down, feeling his dad's eyes on him the entire time. He could feel his face burning, he hated being reminded that he was still a teenager...he hated for _them _to be reminded that he wasn't perfect...but at the same time, he didn't want to discuss this with them.

He felt a hand on his chin as his dad lifted his burning face to look him in the eye;

'We've been through this before, stop trying to run away from your emotions. You might get away with it with your friends...but not with us...never with us.'

And Blaine did know that, he knew trying to avoid it wasn't going to work with them,

'Sorry...I just...' He trailed off; he didn't have an explanation that didn't involve channelling all these emotions that he just wasn't ready to do yet.

'Blaine sweetie, you need to talk to us, this is a big thing...' His mom said softly, placing a comforting hand on his knee.

But Blaine remained stubbornly silent, he didn't trust himself to speak, he didn't know what was going to come out.

'Nobody is going to force you to do anything but you need to tell us how you're feeling about this...would you like to meet her?' His dad pushed, tilting Blaine's chin once more and it took everything Blaine had not to smack his hand away..._this was his dad_! What the hell was wrong with him!

'I don't want to talk about this.' He ground out through gritted teeth.

But his dad simply sighed;

'Blaine...it's alright to be curious about her...' He started, but Blaine had, had enough, jerking his head away from the hold he fixed his dad with a glare.

'Why are you pushing this? Do you want me to meet her? Is that was this is?' He demanded, he knew deep down he was being irrational, that he was snapping at them because he was scared, but he just wasn't in the mood to be rational about it.

He felt the hand on his knee apply pressure, before he turned to face his mom;

'Honey, we aren't pushing you to do anything, we want you to talk to us. This is a big thing for you to handle by yourself.' She said softly, he eyes showing nothing but love and concern, but Blaine couldn't take that right now, he just needed to stay unemotional.

'Can you just leave it please?' He pleaded softly, trying to tell his mom with his eyes that he really couldn't handle it.

She simply shook her head with a soft smile, before nudging him to face his dad once more;

'You don't have to make a decision right now...but you do have to tell us what's getting you so wound up.' His dad said, and Blaine could tell by his voice he was concerned, but there concern was just too much for him, why couldn't they just leave it!

Standing quickly he stormed to the other side of the room, his only goal to get as far away from this conversation as possible;

'I just don't want to talk about this...I'm getting wound up because you keep _pushing _me! Why can't you just leave it! You've told me what's going on...I get it, she wants to meet me, I have to decide what I want...I get it and I'll think about it. What more do you want me to say?' He ranted, running a hand through his hair as he attempted to get his temper under control.

His dad simply watched him calmly, as Blaine attempted to get his thoughts in order.

'Have you calmed down?' He questioned softly, as Blaine turned towards him, his eyes showing his shame at nearly losing his temper.

'Yes...I'm sorry.' He said evenly, knowing he had to tread carefully, his family was loving, but they were rich and they were fine with giving Blaine and his siblings all the material things, but they demanded respect.

And not in a horrible, over bearing parent kind of way, they just didn't want to raise spoilt trust fund babies, and so, disagreements were fine in the Anderson household, but disrespect wasn't. Blaine knew he was treading a fine line and if he didn't calm down he was going to end up grounded.

'Are you willing to sit and discuss this rationally now?' His dad demanded, his eyes searching Blaine's for any sign of distress.

'I don't understand why you're being so calm about this...' He looked at his mom, his eyes pleading as he ran a hand through his hair.

She sighed lightly as she held a hand out for him to join her back on the bed;

'Because we love you honey, this isn't about how we feel, it's about doing what is best for you.' She said softly as she held his hand once more.

'We love you and we are here for you. If you want to meet her we will support you every step of the way...and if you don't...then we'll help you deal with that decision as well...' His dad explained, as he placed a hand on Blaine's knee, anchoring him, reminding him that he wasn't alone in this.

'You adopted me thinking there was no chance my birth parents would come looking for me and_' He started, but his dad cut him off before he was finished;

'I think I can see where this is going. Blaine your birth mother getting in contact changes nothing about our family, we are still your parents and you are still our son. 'He said firmly, tipping Blaine's chin once more to look him in the eye. But Blaine couldn't help the sense of unease in his stomach; he couldn't help the millions of thoughts running through his head. Insecurities he thought were long gone resurfacing.

'But what if_' He started, but his dad, ever the mind reader, held up a hand.

'No, I thought we'd gotten over this? Being adopted doesn't make us love you any less, you belong with us...we are a family, that isn't going to change.' He said firmly, and Blaine nodded slightly, acknowledging what his dad had said.

He knew they didn't feel any differently about him than they did his brother and sister...he knew it made no difference to them that he wasn't their biological son...he did know this...deep down, but there was still this niggling thought, this horrible dark insecurity that wouldn't go away.

'She didn't want me...' He said softly, and he knew he didn't need to say anymore than that, because they'd understand what he meant...they just would. He didn't even want to say this, but these were his parents, they weren't going to give up that easily.

He felt his mom cup his face and kiss him softly on the forehead before speaking, her voice full of compassion and understanding;

'Oh honey, you don't know the full story, you need to stop hiding yourself away, thinking people aren't going to want you because you think that she didn't.'

Blaine shook his head and stood from the bed, pacing his room slightly, he could feel their eyes on him, watching him carefully obviously waiting for him to lose his temper again;

'She didn't even put her name on the birth certificate, I think it's safe to assume she didn't want anything to do with me.'

His mom spoke then, and he didn't need to look at her to know she was shaking her head and watching him with those piercing blue eyes, just waiting for the right time to comfort him;

'No mother would abandon her child without a reason...' She said softly and Blaine almost cried in frustration, because why were they doing this! He didn't want them to make excuses for her; he wanted to carry on hating her, because hating her made it feel less hurtful that she didn't love him...that she'd never even given him a chance.

But even his mother, who was obviously struggling with this as well, was making excuses for her. In the back of his mind he knew she was doing it to make him feel better, but right now he wasn't listening to the back of his mind because he didn't want to be rational about this.

Being rational meant he had to think about a woman he had actively tried to forget, a woman who he didn't even know that was _still _affecting his life...and he just wasn't willing to do that.

He stopped his pacing at his bookshelf, gripping the wood tightly as he spoke with his back to his parents;

'I don't care what her reason was! She was _supposed _to love me. A mother is genetically programmed to love her child, and she didn't. She didn't want me and I have had to live with that my entire life...she should have to live with that too...' He trailed off as he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently prompting him to turn around.

He did so slowly, schooling his features into something resembling a neutral expression, only to be met by the concerned eyes of his father;

'You obviously have questions son, whether or not you meet with her is entirely your decision, but I don't want you to live your life always wondering why.' His father spoke gently, the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently and Blaine found himself comforted by the gesture.

He knew they were going to leave it soon, he'd reached his limit and they knew he had. His dad was simply letting him know that they would be revisited the subject...and soon. He wasn't allowed to keep secrets from them, he'd done that before and it had ended badly.

He'd made a promise to never do that again and up until now he'd always had every intention of keeping it. But this was just too much too deal with...they knew him though, they knew him inside out and he knew it was going to be difficult to convince them over the next few weeks that he was fine.

He sighed lightly, leaning into his dad slightly, craving the comfort before he knew he was going to have to start lying to all of them...to himself. Because he knew himself, and he knew that right now...this was just something he had no intention of dealing with.

'This is just a lot to deal with all at once...' He trailed off, unsure of what else to say, there wasn't really anything he could tell them until he sorted out his feelings...and he wasn't doing that anytime soon.

He felt his dad pull him in closer for a real hug and Blaine sank into the embrace gratefully, wrapping his arms around his dad in a way he hadn't for a long a time. He may be ready to repress his feelings about this but that didn't mean he didn't want some reassurance that they still loved him.

He heard his dad talking softly into his ear as they hugged, and Blaine listened attentively, desperate to hear something that was going to make him feel less confused...and conflicted...desperate to hear a way out of this situation.

'I know, and you don't need to make a decision right away. She's kept you waiting almost seventeen years; I think she can wait a while for her answer. '

Well there was his out. They were going to let him think about this by himself for a while, he knew they'd be on his case constantly about how he was feeling, but he could fend them off...he could.

They pulled apart as Blaine was immediately pulled against another chest, his heart sinking in relief as his mom circled her arms around him. She stroked the back of his head softly and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

Smiling softly, she studied him for a moment and Blaine shifted awkwardly, he knew what she was doing, she was figuring out what he was hiding. They weren't stupid, they knew they hadn't nearly dealt with this, but they were giving him a reprieve for the night;

'We should go and let you think this through. But I want you to call us if you want to talk about it.' She said firmly, raising an eyebrow at him and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

'Ok.' He answered, clasping his hands in front of him, to stop him from fiddling with them...a sure sign he was lying.

He heard his dad sigh as he came and slipped an arm around his wife's waist;

'We mean it Blaine. We've talked about keeping secrets before, if I have to ground you and force you to talk to us I will do. You don't have to deal with this by yourself.'

'I know...and I will...I promise.' He wasn't lying...not really...because he had absolutely no intention of dealing with this...ever...so they didn't have to worry about him dealing with it by himself.

They made their way to the door each of them squeezing his shoulder softly, his dad pulled him in for one brief hug, before kissing the top of his head;

'Alright then, we love you son, don't even doubt that for one minute.' He said sternly, and Blaine willed himself not to react, not to show them how unsure he felt, how insecure he was at that minute that _anyone _could love him.

Instead he simply nodded as they left his room, his mom leaving final instructions before the door closed behind them;

'Bye sweetie. Call me tomorrow to let me know your ok.'

He would call them, he'd call them and he would be ok...and he wouldn't be lying because he was going to be _fine. _He wasn't going to think about this anymore, he had a life, he had a great life and he didn't need anything fucking it up.

So he was burying it.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine knew as soon as his phone started ringing who it was...well he'd waited a whole day before calling, which was something at least. He stared at the phone on his desk for a minute, contemplating not picking up, but there was a slight chance that the person on the other end didn't actually know anything...and if that was the case then he would kind of like to speak to him.

Sighing lightly he pressed the answer key;

'Hey little bro...' His brother's voice sounded crisp and clear over the line, which wasn't surprising considering how much his phone cost...but the connection from London was never usually this good.

'I do have a name Jake.' He reminded him, his brother was in his second year of college, and currently taking part in an exchange year in London...Blaine was putting it down to the distance that made his brother believe he was still about ten.

'Alright, let's cut the crap. How are you?' He demanded...never one to beat around the bush. Blaine sighed as his slight hope that his brother didn't know anything diminished somewhat.

'I'm fine.' He replied, feeling his stomach clench slightly...he wasn't lying...he really was fine.

'That doesn't work with me Blaine and you know it doesn't.' Jake responded sharply and Blaine felt his stomach clench.

'They rang you didn't they?' He asked, resigned to the fact that his brother knew everything.

'Yes. But you should have rang me yourself.' Came the sharp retort, and Blaine couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

'I just don't want to talk about it.' He repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time, why couldn't they just leave him to sort it out himself?

This was his problem...and it wasn't even really a problem...it didn't have to be. It didn't.

His brother let out a dry laugh and Blaine could imagine the look of disapproval on his face;

'Yeah I thought you'd say that...so I've booked my plane ticket, clear next weekend because we are having an Anderson brother reunion.' He said brightly, and Blaine was torn between being excited to see his brother and irritated that they were making this much of a fuss.

'Jake_' He began, but before he could even start on his list of reasons why he didn't need to fly out, he was interrupted once more.

'Don't even bother Blaine, I've already booked it now, I'm a poor college student...' He trailed off and Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'We have trust funds...' He informed his brother, shaking his head slightly.

'Ok, so the ticket made a nice dent in my trust fund.' Jake quipped and Blaine could almost _see _the cheeky grin on his face.

'Jake, the ticket wouldn't have even touched the _interest _on your trust fund...' He quipped, happy to change the subject from his situation.

'You're far too smart to be my little brother.' It was said teasingly, his brother just going through the motions, trying to lighten the mood and prompt their usual banter.

But something about that sentence made Blaine's heart ache in a way it hadn't in years, and he seemed to mumble the next few words without even realising it;

'Yeah well, I'm not really am I...' He could have kicked himself, to say he regretted it the instant it came out of his mouth was an understatement.

He didn't feel that way, he didn't have any issues about being adopted...he was well adjusted, he was _fine_. Blaine could only hope that he had said it quietly enough that his brother hadn't heard it.

No such luck.

'What did you just say?' Jake questioned sharply, and Blaine fought down the urge to apologise and explain why he'd just said that...but he couldn't...because explaining that would mean admitting he wasn't fine, and that was a can of worms that Blaine wasn't willing to open.

'I just meant_' He started, only to be interrupted by an obviously angry Jake.

'No, I know what you fucking meant Blaine. Where is this crap coming from?' He questioned, his voice angry, but Blaine could see through it, he knew when his usually light hearted brother was concerned.

But Blaine didn't want him to be, he couldn't handle their concern right now, he didn't need it and he certainly didn't want it.

'Nowhere...I didn't mean it like that...it was just a...a joke.' He didn't sound convincing, even to his own ears. Blaine contemplated just hanging up the phone, but his brother wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to just leave it at that, he'd ring back...or worse...ring their parents.

He heard Jake take a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down;

'Seriously Blaine, stop the bullshit, this is obviously upsetting you. If dad heard you talking like this you'd be grounded till you turned twenty one.'

'He couldn't legally ground me till I was_' He began, attempting to deflect the conversation, he didn't get very far until Jake interrupted him, his voice bristling with irritation.

'Alright we aren't doing this. If you're not going to have an adult conversation with me, then I'm going to call dad and you can have this childish one with him...'

Blaine decided it was best not to answer that...he knew Jake, it was highly unlikely he'd ring their parents unless it was absolutely necessary. But Blaine also didn't trust his own emotions at the minute; he had to watch what he said if he was going to avoid this conversation...and right now, he obviously wasn't doing a very good job.

'So you're just not going to speak to me?' His brother demanded, and Blaine felt himself bristle with anger. He knew Jake was doing it on purpose, trying to provoke a reaction, trying to provoke some emotion and he knew he was playing right into his hands...but he couldn't help it, he didn't want to talk about it with them! He wasn't a child anymore, he didn't need them to analyse his every thought.

'I don't know what you want me to say? Seriously, I'm not going to have a break down, I know what my options are and I'm _thinking _about it. What do you want from me? You all just need to back the fuck off!'

He stopped his tirade, breathing heavily...he wanted to kick himself, this wasn't fucking working! He wanted to be fine! He wanted to believe all the things he was trying to convince his family of, but he couldn't help all these emotions that kept forcing their way to the surface.

He just didn't want to deal with this; he wasn't ready for this yet. She wasn't ever supposed to try and see him; he was never supposed to meet her...and definitely not in high school.

He had to be fine...he _had _to be...because he didn't know how not to be.

He heard his brother sigh lightly down the phone, before speaking, his voice filled with concern and worry that Blaine rarely heard from his usually laid back brother;

'I think this is too much for you Blaine...you need to go home, go and speak to mom and dad and just...this is too much for you.'

Blaine gripped the phone tightly, not sure if it was out of anger at his brother assuming he couldn't handle this, or fear that he was right;

'I am _fine_! I'm not a child Jake, I can handle my own feelings, you're all worrying about nothing...just leave it.'

'I haven't seen you like this since_' His brother began, but Blaine cut him off before he even realised he was doing it.

'Shut the fuck up.' He said sharply. They weren't talking about _that, _it wasn't fair to bring that up...and this was nothing like that. He wasn't the same person he was then, he was older now...

He heard his brother sigh once more, before he spoke, his voice stern and Blaine couldn't help but wish this conversation was over...he didn't like it when his brother got all brotherly, he didn't want to acknowledge that maybe he needed someone to help him, to take control and sort through his emotions, because acknowledging that meant he had to think about things he wasn't willing to deal with right now.

'This isn't just going to go away Blaine. You can't just bury it and hope it's going to disappear...at some point you're going to have to deal with your feelings about this.'

Blaine shook his head, gripping the phone so tightly the tips of his fingers were white;

'I'm going to hang up now.' He said shortly, his breathing shallow as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't even tell what he was feeling; he didn't know whether he was angry at his brother, or his parents, or the fucking world...or himself. He just wanted to ignore it!

His brother however, obviously had other ideas;

'No your fucking not Blaine. I meant it when I said this was too much for you...we aren't going to have a repeat of two years ago...'

Blaine remained silent...they weren't talking about that. That wasn't part of the deal.

'You promised us Blaine...' Jake said softly when the younger boy didn't respond, and Blaine immediately defended himself.

'I'm not breaking any promises!' He argued this was so unfair; they couldn't just spring this on him and not expect him to deal with it the best way he knew how.

And promises from two years ago shouldn't be valid anymore...he was older; it wasn't going to get that bad.

'I'm ringing dad...you need to go home and deal with this. I'll be back next weekend.' His brother said shortly and Blaine gripped the phone tighter as he was hit with a wave of panic.

If Jake rang their parents then he was fucked, they weren't going to believe anything he said, they'd force him to talk, or to deal and he just didn't want to.

Why couldn't they all just believe that he was fine?

If they believed it, then maybe he could too.

Trying to ignore the panic he felt at the mention of their parents Blaine practically pleaded with his brother;

'Jake...don't...please...just let me deal with this on my own... I'm not a scared fifteen year old anymore...I need you to trust me.'

It was a low blow...he knew when he was saying it, it was wrong. It was manipulative and kind of cruel and Blaine felt his stomach tighten with guilt. He knew Jake would fall for the 'trust me' line, they were close and Jake wouldn't want to break their brotherly code by ratting him out to their parents.

There was silence for a minute before Jake let out a soft sigh and Blaine knew he had won;

'Alright...I'll give you until the weekend, but I mean it Blaine, if there's one hint that you're not ok by then I'm driving you home myself. Understand?' He said firmly and Blaine found himself nodding as if he was in the room with him.

'I understand...' He repeated quickly, he wanted to get off the phone now, before his brother changed his mind.

'Alright...don't make me regret this Blaine...I'm trusting you to talk to someone if this gets too much for you.'

Blaine's grip on the phone loosened, he was getting away with it...he knew he was.

'I know and you won't regret it Jake...I need to do this.' He replied softly, and he wasn't lying, he had no intention of making Jake regret trusting him.

'I love you monster...you know that right?' His brother said softly, his voice filled with such warmth that Blaine felt his eyes sting slightly and he knew he was close to crying...well as close as he ever got to crying.

Instead he smiled softly;

'That name is never going to go away is it?' He questioned, allowing his voice to sound amused yet irritated at the same time.

It worked. And his brother let out a laugh before replying;

'Probably not...I have to go I've got a class in like...two minutes...look after yourself Blaine.'

Blaine almost sighed in relief, at the chance to get off the phone and do something that didn't involve thinking about parents or social workers or...well...anything he didn't want to think about...which was a lot.

'I will, get to class...I...erm...I love you too Jake.' He replied softly, he might not want to talk to his brother right now, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the same way.

'Yeah you best do...expensive plane ticket and all that...right I'm off...take care kiddo!' He said cheerfully, before Blaine heard the sound of the phone call ending.

He'd sounded too cheerful...and at any other time Blaine would be suspicious, but he was too relieved that the conversation was over to give it much thought.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

Wes didn't take a lot of things seriously, in fact he could probably count on one hand the amount of things he genuinely appreciated and put time into.

It was the curse of being the spoilt only child of wealthy parents. He was the epitome of a trust fund baby...he was well aware of this, he thrived off this. His life was made up of a series of jokes and the occasional swipe of his credit card...and he liked it. To Wes, life wasn't about taking it too seriously, he had the world at his feet and an enormous trust fund to explore it with, so getting him to truly care and appreciate something was always a challenge.

But Wes cared about the warblers, he cared about his friends and his family and those were the only three things he really put effort into. David and Blaine were his favourites; he'd been friends with David since as far back as he could remember and Blaine had become such an integral part of his life since he transferred it was strange to think he hadn't been there originally.

He could see himself becoming more and more attached to Kurt...there was just something about him that made him want to protect him but also be protected by him at the same time. Kurt was a strange enigma that Wes had never come across before. He was a boy of contradictions, he looked like a cherub but had a vicious tongue, he was vulnerable, yet he gave off this sense of inner strength that left Wes in complete awe of him. Kurt was definitely a friend that Wes cared about.

And anyone that made Blaine open up was obviously somebody worth getting to know. Blaine was an incredibly frustrating person to be friends with. But he was loyal, funny and an amazing friend and his qualities more than made up for his flaws. And he definitely had his flaws, Blaine's lack of emotion was a sense of endless frustration to Wes, he'd learnt the art of reading his friend by now, but that was through three years of trial and error.

Wes wasn't stupid; he knew it had a lot to do with his experiences at his previous school and his family situation. He'd not put that much thought into analysing _why _Blaine was the way he was, he'd rather just try and get past it. And they had...and if that meant that he'd had to team up with the other boy's family well...that's just something that was necessary.

The three boys had spent enough time at each other's houses, that they had a close relationship with all their parents. And the Andersons were a welcoming family...it helped that they were incredibly rich and had no qualms about providing their children with a fully kitted out gaming room...

But the Andersons knew their son more than he knew himself, and they'd quickly formed an alliance with Wes and David...they looked out for him at school and stopped him retreating into himself and the Andersons made sure Blaine never went too far trying to be perfect. They worked well together, like a well trained tag team...and to be honest, Blaine kind of needed it.

Which was how he found himself holed in his room with David, Blaine's older brother Jake on speaker phone between them, the concerned voice of Blaine's brother crackling slightly through the phone.

'He's panicking...just keep an eye on him yeah? He thinks he's got us all fooled, we aren't stupid, I know when he's lying to me...I'd be more pissed off but I know he's lying to himself as well...just watch him carefully yeah? You know the signs.'

Wes was kind of shocked to be honest, Blaine's brother was one of the most laid back guys he'd ever met...he was also just amazingly cool...whenever the three of them had hung out at Blaine's, they'd always tried their best to impress his older brother. But right now he sounded so mature, so concerned for his brother that it sent alarm bells ringing...this was big...Blaine's _thing _with his biological family, it was a big issue for him...something he _never _spoke about.

'You know we will Jake...you want us to tell Kurt?' David replied, glancing at Wes, his expression mirroring the concern Wes knew was present on his own face.

Jake laughed slightly;

'Kurt's the guy he's blatantly head over heels for yeah? The transfer?'

Wes laughed softly, if it was that obvious to Blaine's brother who was all the way in _London, _then it wasn't going to be long before the two boys were forced to acknowledge their feelings;

'Yep, that'd be the one...to be honest Jake; he's probably the one person Blaine might talk to about this. He's in denial about his feelings yeah, but there's no denying how close they are...' Wes trailed off; he was unsure just how much Blaine had told Jake about his relationship with Kurt. It's not like he'd ever spoke about it in depth with them, but they got to see it first hand, they didn't really need Blaine to tell them anything.

They might be a tag team, but that didn't mean they were going to spill everything about Blaine...the phone calls were for emergencies only...Kurt was not an emergency.

'Yeah I kind of get that impression, I think Kurt's been mentioned in every email I've had recently...I think if Blaine is going to talk to him about this though, it should come from him...I trust you guys to keep an eye on him until I get there at the weekend...he's going to retreat, you know he will...just try not to let it go too far.'

They both exchanged a look as David replied;

'We'll try our best; he's going to have to talk about this at some point...'

They both listened as a sigh came down the phone;

'I know...I just hope he doesn't explode in the meantime.'

Wes exchanged a look with David, both of them seeming to come to the same conclusion, David let out a slow smile as he spoke into the phone;

'An explosion is kind of what we're hoping for...'

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

It had been three days and Wes and David were almost at breaking point with Blaine. Wes had never wanted to shake some sense into anyone more in his life. He'd never wanted to see someone get angry or _cry _or _something, _more than he wanted Blaine too.

He was ridiculous, he'd avoided their attempts to talk to him completely...and that was alright...Wes had expected that. It took a lot more than a few cleverly placed questions to get Blaine talking.

Oh he'd told them what was going on all right, but in that nonchalant way he did when he was pretending to be unaffected by something. It was _maddening, _Wes could see why Jake had been so concerned on the phone, why Blaine's parents were just waiting for a sign that they could drag him home and force him to talk to them, because seeing his friend transform into this emotionless robot was scary...and Blaine wasn't exactly overly emotional to begin with.

He knew it was time for drastic measures; they'd finally enlisted Kurt's help...well no that wasn't true, they'd enlisted the help of the prefects to get Kurt and Toby out of their room for a day. It meant they tagged an extra day on to their punishment, but both boys had been so grateful for the break that they hadn't complained.

Which meant Kurt was free to leave his room and if Wes knew Kurt...and he did, it meant that he would stop by the common room before dinner so they could walk down together.

As it was now...5.30pm...they had approximately five minutes to get Blaine so wound up that he reacted in some way! They needed Kurt to calm him down or _something_, because this plan kind of ensured that Blaine was going to be pissed off at them...

But this needed to happen, Blaine needed to acknowledge that he wasn't fine, he needed to access his emotions somehow and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it.

Only it was easier said than done, because Wes and David had been trying to rile Blaine up for a good hour now and he was having none of it. He'd deflected every attempt they'd made to talk about his issues...this boy was an expert had hiding his emotions.

'Blaine...' David said, his voice brimming with concern as the boy in question spun around on the desk chair, where he was finishing an essay at one of the public computers.

So they were getting to him then?

'_Leave it.' _He said harshly and Wes watched as his knuckles grew white from where he was clenching the arms of the chair.

Spurred on by their success Wes took his turn;

'We just want you to talk to us, seriously we are your friends, just trust that we are here for you.' He tried to make his voice sound as patronising as possible...it was important to anger him after all...because obviously the breaking down and comforting he'd envisioned wasn't going to happen.

'What part of _leave it _don't you understand?' Blaine practically spat, and Wes was kind of shocked at just how furious his friend was.

Nevertheless he had to carry on;

'The whole two words of it. Look, we know what you do when you get upset, it's not healthy and robots aren't attractive in any way...' He quipped lightly, and Blaine stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he attempted to leave.

But this was not part of their plan and after a quick look towards David, they blocked his path to the door.

'I swear you seriously need to back off.' Blaine hissed, his fist clenching around his shoulder strap as he attempted to control his anger.

David stepped forward

'This persona isn't going to work with us Blaine and you know it isn't. Sooner or later you're going to have to deal with this; we're just making that easier for you.'

Wes watched with narrowed eyes as Blaine processed what had just been said, the usually composed boy's eyes darkening in anger and his breath coming in short bursts;

'What the fuck is _wrong _with you! What is it you don't understand? Because I feel like I've been making it perfectly clear _I don't want to talk about it!' _

Wes glanced at David, unsure what to do in this situation...yeah they were aiming for anger but they weren't quite sure where they wanted to go with it...other than force Blaine to confront his emotions.

But David simply nodded towards Blaine who was glaring at the both of them;

'What are you expecting me to do? Break down and cry? Is that what you want? You want me to sit here and cry about some woman I don't even know? I don't know what you're expecting from me, but my life isn't a soap opera...there's going to be no big reveal for you, I'm not going to break down in the middle of a performance or run off into the distance with my long lost mother...I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am _fine, _you can go and get your drama fix from somebody else.'

He was calming himself down, Wes could see it happening, he could practically hear the wheels turning in Blaine's head as he attempted to believe his own speech. Glancing quickly at David, they both nodded...it was time for drastic action.

'You're not even giving her a chance Blaine...' Wes said, attempting to sound as judgemental as possible, he hated it, he hated that he was going to say these things to his friend. Things that he didn't mean, but they needed to provoke a reaction and they needed to soon, because it wasn't healthy for Blaine to carry on like this.

'Shut up.' Blaine practically whispered it, his voice rough and his eyes boring into theirs...Wes knew that Blaine was on to what they were doing. But it didn't stop the other boy from being affected by their words...whether they meant them or not.

'She could be really nice...' David quipped, and Wes noticed how his friend's eyes were zeroed in on Blaine's face, as if judging just how far they could take this. He knew that David hated this just as much as him, hated saying these harsh things...but it had to be done.

'Shut the fuck up David.' Blaine hissed, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he struggled to contain his anger.

'You owe it to her to at least meet her...' Wes supplied...and that was all it took for Blaine to explode...he didn't even see it happen, he was too busy watching David as he took a step back. He heard the smash though...and he saw the broken glass on the floor.

But they both did nothing, they just watched as their friend struggled. What little hold he had on his emotions was gone and he and David could do nothing but stand there and watch as their best friend attempted to hold himself together.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES**

Blaine felt completely out of control, and he never felt out of control. He didn't know how to get a handle on all these feelings inside him. It was all just too much...he could see Wes and David watching him silently, their eyes reflecting their concern and he just couldn't _stand _it.

He was dimly aware that the glass crunching beneath his feet was the one he had just thrown, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He knew in his head that he should be apologising or cleaning up the mess or _something_. But he didn't trust himself to move...or speak.

So there was just silence, all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart and the sound of his breaths as he attempted to calm down. Only he didn't know how to calm down because it felt like a damn had burst inside him, he just felt all this anger and emotion and he didn't know what to _do _with it!

He was faintly aware of running a shaking hand through his hair as he attempted to choke out an apology? An explanation? Something!

'I don't...I can't...I can't _do this.' _ It didn't even sound like his voice, this wasn't him...it wasn't the way he behaved...who even _was he_!

An alcoholic father and god knows what for a mother...how was he even supposed to _know _who he was. He could hear his breath coming in short gasps and he had no idea how to stop it, or how to stop the rush of blood to his heart...everything was just too much, it was too much at once.

But then someone was taking his hand, linking his fingers with theirs in a way that was so intimate it could only be one person.

'Blaine...' He looked up, shocked as his eyes met the greeny blue ones of his best friend, and Blaine almost didn't want to see the concern reflected there.

But Kurt was pulling on his hand, leading him out the room.

'Come on, come with me.' He said softly, and Blaine had to fight every instinct he had in order to stop walking.

He watched as Kurt turned towards him, his eyes almost burning into Blaine's;

'I can't...Kurt I need to...I don't want to talk about this I_' He couldn't get rid of this...this voice that just wasn't him, it was someone else, this whole mess it was someone else's.

His eyes were pleading with Kurt's, willing him to understand that all this...it was just too much, he couldn't take much more concern because he was going to break..he knew he was.

But Kurt was smiling reassuringly at him, his eyes filled with warmth that Blaine didn't expect to see after he'd just smashed a glass in the common room;

'Shh, nobody said anything about talking.' He said softly, and Blaine didn't care at that moment that he wasn't being Kurt's knight in shining armour, because Kurt was pulling on his hand and Blaine was following, allowing Kurt to lead him up the stairs to Blaine's room.

He stood frozen in the middle of the room, unsure of how to react as Kurt turned on his TV and pulled back the covers on his bed, before getting in and shuffling over.

Blaine still just stood there as Kurt turned to him, patting the space beside him;

'Come here...' He said softly, holding out his hand, but still, Blaine just stood there.

'Kurt...' That fucking _voice _again! He hated it, he hated how broken he sounded; he couldn't even convince himself he was fine, never mind anyone else with his voice like that!

And Kurt was just looking at him, his eyes piercing into his and Blaine was sure that Kurt could see what was going on in his head...and that was terrifying, because even he was having trouble with that.

Kurt shook his head, sighing lightly as he sat up against the pillows;

'Blaine, just come here.'

And then Blaine couldn't resist, as much as his head was telling him to leave, to go for a walk or something _anything, _just to go and calm down and get his emotions sorted...he couldn't. He _wanted _to go to Kurt; he wanted to go over to Kurt more than he wanted to keep up his persona.

Sliding into the bed next to Kurt seemed like the easiest thing in the world compared to everything else going on right now. He didn't even know that it was exactly what he wanted or needed until Kurt was pulling him down to lie on his chest, long fingers carding through his hair.

'Kurt I don't...I don't know what to say...I just don't_' He was trying to explain, he really was...but he didn't have the words to explain the whirlwind of emotion he'd just experienced.

Kurt seemed to understand though, he wasn't pushing, and he hadn't even asked what was going on.

'Shhh, we don't have to talk about anything Blaine...just relax ok...I can feel your heart pounding, just lie here and relax...' His voice was soothing as he continued to stroke his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine was filled with such gratitude he didn't know how to process it...Kurt didn't want him to talk about his feelings, he wasn't trying to tell him how to feel...he was just letting him be. And he knew he had explaining to do, he knew in the back of his head he was going to have to deal with his problems eventually...but for now he was content to just lie with Kurt, while the younger boy provided a running commentary on why Tyra Banks was a goddess, and how _that girl _shouldn't have even gotten through...and had Blaine just seen that because seriously why had she even made it to the final ten?

And eventually Blaine felt his heartbeat slowing, and his head began to clear to the point where he could think rationally again...but he still stayed...because he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be.

**ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES – ALL IT TAKES **

_A/N- So what did you think? Do you hate me a little bit? Was it too much Blaine? Let me know what you thought because I like writing Blaine, I find him interesting and soo there probably will be more unless people hate it! _

_Sooo if your confused about what has been happening with Kurt while Blaine's been a robot it's coming in the next chapter, his warbler solo will be a flashback, it's not just a continuity error! This was from different pov_s you see!

_Oh yeah, before I forget I got a tumblr account if anyone wants to add me, I thought it would be a good way to keep you updated on the progress of chapters and things! I don't know if you can put links here but I'm doing it and it might get deleted..._

_.com/ _


End file.
